Moonlight Dance
by relya schiffer
Summary: Orihime masih berada dalam pelukan Ulquiorra.Tubuhnya kaku dan tak bisa digerakkan.Namun cahaya putih itu harus dihentikan.Tiba-tiba saja, Ulquiorra bersuara.  "Lindungi dirimu, Onna."  Gomenne atas keterlambatan update. Happy reading, minna.
1. Chapter 1

_Jika malaikat adalah makhluk yang berlimpah cahaya, maka iblis adalah makhluk yang tenggelam dalam kegelapan. Jika malaikat identik dengan kebaikan, maka iblis identik dengan keburukan. Jika malaikat adalah makhluk yang selalu berbelas kasihan, maka iblis adalah makhluk yang sangat kejam. Malaikat dan iblis selalu bertolak belakang, tak pernah sejalan. Jika memang demikian, dimanakah posisi manusia? Mampukah seorang manusia membuat Malaikat dan iblis berteman?_

_._

_._

_._

**Disclaimer **: Bleach bukan milikku… Aku sangat sedih karena Om tite telah membuat Ulquiorra jadi abu.. Hiks, hiks…

**Genre** : Romance, Fantasy

**Rate :** T

**Pair** : Ulquihime (main pair), and many more.

**A/N :** Yak, Relya Schiffer kembali dengan fic baru. Bukannya ngelarin 'where ever you are', tapi malah bikin proyek laen. Sungguh author yang tak bertanggung jawab! Gomenne minna-san…^^

Nah, daripada banyak cing-cong, lebih baik kita langsung saja…

Happy reading and semoga terhibur. Lets the story begun…

* * *

**Moonlight Dance**

**by**

**Relya Schiffer**

Chapter 1 : The Beginning

.

.

.

Suara pedang beradu memecahkan keheningan malam. Beberapa kilatan cahaya merah dan putih memancar, berusaha saling mengalahkan hingga menimbulkan dentuman yang cukup keras. Asap putih mengepul bersama butiran halus debu yang beterbangan.

Seorang pemuda berambut putih dengan kimono hitam dan haori putih terdesak. Ia harus mendarat di tanah demi menghindari serangan cahaya merah yang terarah padanya. Suara tawa melengking terdengar dari sosok lain yang berdiri di langit. Pemuda bertubuh pendek itu mengadahkan kepala, menghujamkan tatapan dingin pada lawannya yang masih tertawa. Angin bertiup pelan, menyibak rambut putih pemuda itu. Pedangnya yang memiliki rantai tergenggam dengan erat di tangannya yang kuat.

"Nee, Taichou-san. Senang berkenalan denganmu. Biar kuingat-ingat, siapa namamu tadi? Ah, iya, Hitsugaya Toushiro. Kapten divisi kesepuluh―benar,kan?" seringai kecil muncul di wajah itu. Sementara mata emasnya yang tersembunyi dalam helaian rambut hitam menyorot tak kalah tajam.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau cari, arrancar?" pemuda berambut putih bertanya dengan nada dingin.

"Jangan berpura-pura. Bukankah kita mencari sesuatu yang sama? Ini akan menarik, seperti permainan. Kau harus setuju padaku, Taichou-san,"

Sosok berpakaian putih itu menggerakkan pedang pendek di tangannya―seperti gerakan merobek―hingga sebuah lubang hitam muncul di langit. Dia berbalik dan tersenyum mengejek pada lawannya di bawah sana.

"Sampai bertemu lagi, Taichou-san. Titip salam untuk teman-temanmu. Kami―akan mendapatkan_nya_ lebih dulu dari kalian."

Usai pernyataan itu terlontar, sosok berkepang pendek itu menghilang di balik lubang. Bekas robekan pun lenyap tak tersisa.

Pemuda berambut putih mengalihkan tatapannya pada sesosok tubuh yang terkapar tak jauh darinya. Ia tahu pasti bahwa sosok itu―manusia―sudah tak bisa di tolong lagi. Sudah tak ada tekanan roh yang terasa dari tubuh itu. Dia sudah mati. Dan kenyataan ini membuat pemuda berambut putih itu merasa bersalah. Sambil menundukkan kepala, tangannya yang tidak menggenggam pedang mengepal.

Selagi pemuda itu melangkah mendekati sosok yang terkapar, seorang wanita berkimono hitam muncul. Wanita itu memiliki rambut blonde panjang dan memakai selendang merah jambu di pundaknya.

"Hitsugaya-taichou!" serunya. Tak sampai semenit hingga mata kelabunya menatap apa yang tengah dipandangi atasannya itu.

Pemuda berambut putih itu mengangkat wajah. Dia menatap wanita yang baru saja datang dengan tatapan seperti biasa, hanya saja wanita itu bisa melihat sorot penuh penyesalan dalam mata hijau yang terarah padanya.

"Kita terlambat, Matsumoto,"

Tak ada sahutan. Keduanya tenggelam dalam keheningan yang sama. Keadaan seperti ini akan terus berlangsung, dan mungkin akan selalu ada korban berjatuhan. Tapi mereka mengerti, bahwa pertarungan masih terus berlanjut.

* * *

Dengan berjalan santai dan sesekali bersiul, sosok berpakaian putih itu melangkah di koridor tempat tinggalnya. Sebuah istana megah berdinding putih, dengan langit yang selalu sama. Malam―Las Noches.

Hitam dan putih adalah monokrom. Tapi ini adalah dunianya. Dunia yang telah memberinya kekuatan besar. Tak hanya itu, juga tingkatan yang lebih tinggi dari pada hollow-hollow tingkat rendah. Kedudukannya lebih tinggi dari mereka―dia adalah Arrancar.

"Senang sekali kau tampaknya, Ggio Vega?"

Sosok yang dipanggil Ggio Vega menoleh, menatap seorang laki-laki berambut _pink_ cerah yang sedang tersenyum padanya. Pakaiannya juga putih. Ggio lansung menyadari posisinya yang lebih rendah dari golongan sosok berkaca mata itu dan menunduk hormat.

"Syazzel Apporo Granz-sama," dia memberi salam.

"Ah, kau tak perlu formal begitu, Ggio. Hanya karena kau fraccion dan aku Espada, bukan berarti kau harus menghormatiku sampai seperti itu,"

Sebuah pernyataan yang sangat rendah hati. Benarkah maksudnya memang demikian?

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagai mana kunjunganmu ke dunia manusia?" tanya Szayel sambil melangkah. Ggio mengikuti di sebelahnya.

"Saya hanya sempat berburu sekali, Szayel-sama,"

"Oh, dan apakah kau menemukan sesuatu yang menarik?"

"Belum," mereka terus melangkah di korodor panjang itu. Padahal mereka bisa menggunakan sonido untuk mempersingkat waktu menuju tempat yang ingin dituju. Ada saatnya sonido tidak menjadi pilihan utama para arrancar.

"Tapi saya bertemu dengan kapten divisi kesepuluh." Ggio melanjutkan.

"Sungguh?" Szayel tampak tertarik, "Apa dia kuat?"

"Saya tidak tahu," jawab Ggio singkat, "Pertarungan kami tidak berlangsung lama."

"Hmm, begitu rupanya."

Keduanya telah tiba di depan sebuah pintu besi berwarna kelabu yang menjulang tinggi. Segera, Szayel membuka pintu itu. Belasan sosok berpakaian putih―yang tampak seperti seragam―telah hadir di ruangan yang berada di balik pintu. Mereka semua memiliki topeng di salah satu bagian tubuh mereka. Dan pastinya, mereka juga dipersenjatai dengan sebilah pedang. Szayel dan Ggio melangkah masuk. Berpasang-pasang mata menatap keduanya.

Ggio menyingkir, menuju seorang laki-laki tua yang sedang duduk di kursi yang terbuat dari tulang. Sementara Szayel memilih posisi di sebelah sosok berambut hitam dan bermata emerald yang berdiri sendirian, tanpa fraccion. Szayel sebenarnya memiliki fraccion. Tapi ia enggan membawa mereka. Selain karena jumlahnya yang terlalu banyak, mereka juga merepotkan.

"Aku senang kau kembali, Ggio," ucap laki-laki tua itu saat Ggio telah berdiri di belakangnya.

Ggio menunduk, kali ini dengan sikap lebih hormat," Hai. Terima kasih, Barragan-sama."

Di sebuah kursi lain yang letaknya lebih tinggi, seorang pria berambut coklat duduk manis dengan tenang. Dia menopang dagunya sambil tersenyum. Ditatapnya sosok bermata emas itu dengan tatapan yang aneh―hangat, tapi juga berbahaya.

"Okaeri, Ggio Vega," suara baritonnya menggema di antara pilar-pilar pucat.

Ggio menatap sejenak ke arah lelaki tua yang menjadi tuannya―Barragan Luisenbarg. Dan setelah pria bertubuh besar itu menangguk, Ggio maju ke tengah ruangan. Ia bisa merasakan semua mata kini tertuju padanya. Arrancar berambut hitam itu menunduk hormat pada pria berambut coklat yang tak henti menatapnya.

"Arigatou, Sousuke Aizen-sama," salamnya.

Laki-laki berambut coklat itu, Aizen, menerima salam Ggio. Dia tak berkata apa-apa. Hanya terdiam sambil mempertontonkan senyuman yang begitu 'memabukkan'. Dalam arti tertentu pastinya. Sementara itu dua orang laki-laki berdiri di sebelahnya. Seorang berambut perak dan seorang lagi memakai penutup mata. Semua penghuni Las Noches mengenal mereka sebagai Ichimaru Gin dan Kaname Tousen―tangan kanan penguasa Hueco Mundo.

"Bisa kudengar laporanmu?" dia bertanya dengan nada manis.

"Belum ada tanda-tanda kemunculan sesuatu yang kita cari, Aizen-sama," Ggio mulai melapor,"Tapi saya bisa memastikan bahwa pertahanan Gotei 13 terhadap kota Karakura telah ditingkatkan."

Aizen tersenyum,"Ah, ciri khas Yamamoto Soutaicho," desisnya. Ia melirik satu dari tentara hollow yang berhasil ia ciptakan. Tepatnya pada sosok berkulit putih yang tidak normal. Putih pucat.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan, Ulquiorra?"

Sosok berhakama putih yang ada di sebelah Szayel maju beberapa langkah. Ia berdiri di sebelah Ggio. Mata emeraldnya menyorot datar, sementara wajahnya yang pucat tak menyiratkan apapun. Sepasang garis hijau serupa tanda air mata tampak di bawah matanya. Sosok berambut hitam itu memberikan penghormatan ala butler di hadapan Aizen.

"Ada yang ingin saya sampaikan, Aizen-sama,"

Hening. Tak ada sahutan. Ini adalah pertanda bahwa Aizen mempersilahkannya untuk bicara lagi. Sosok bernama Ulquiorra pun kembali bersuara.

"Saya curiga, para shinigami telah menemukan_nya._Tak menutup kemungkinan mereka menyembunyikan_nya_ dari kita. Kenyataan bahwa pertahanan kota Karakura ditingkatkan adalah bukti yang cukup menegaskan bahwa mereka tengah melindungi sesuatu, bukan hanya bersiap menerima serangan kita."

Penjelasan singkat, tapi cukup meyakinkan. Aizen menyentuh dagunya perlahan.

"Hmm, penjelasanmu bisa diterima, Ulquiorra," gumamnya. Pria itu berdiri, dan maju beberapa langkah. Ditatapnya semua tentaranya yang hadir di ruangan itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan menempatkan beberapa Espada di dunia manusia untuk mencari tahu kebenaran yang sebenarnya. Aku harap dugaan Ulquiorra tidak meleset karena aku sudah tidak sabar untuk memulai perang ini. Bulan Desember segera tiba, dan Winter War akan segera dimulai. Untuk memenangkan perang ini, kita membutuhkan_nya_,"

Semua mata terfokus pada pencipta mereka. Tak ada satu pun yang berani memalingkan pandangan.

"Espada keempat,Ulquiorra Schiffer; Espada keenam, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques; dan Espada kedelapan, Szayel Apporo Granz…"

Szayel dan sosok berambut biru langit―Grimmjow―maju ke tengah ruangan, lalu berdiri di sebelah Ulquiorra. Ggio telah mundur dan kembali ke belakang Barragan. Aizen menatap ketiga Espadanya masih sambil tersenyum.

"Kuperintahkan kalian untuk mencari informasi yang kita butuhkan. Kalian boleh membawa fraccion atau arrancar lain yang bisa diandalkan. Segera laporkan apa pun yang kalian dapati di dunia manusia. Terutama tentang pencarian kita."

Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, dan Szayel menunduk hormat sekali lagi.

"Hai, Aizen-sama,"

Aizen tersenyum puas,"Baiklah, dengan ini pertemuan kita selesai. Kembalilah ke ruangan kalian untuk beristirahat, para Espadaku. Dan ingatlah, selama kalian berdiri bersamaku, tak akan ada satu pun yang bisa mengalahkan kita."

Jawaban kompak pun langsung bergema.

"Hai, Aizen-sama,"

Hueco Mundo, tempat suram yang selalu beratapkan langit hitam. Tempat berkumpulnya jiwa yang telah mati dan tersesat, tak menemukan kedamaian. Hingga kemudian mereka berubah menjadi hollow―semacam iblis yang memakan jiwa manusia untuk terus hidup. Hanya ada satu penguasa yang berhasil membangun kekuatan di sana―dalam sebuah kastil putih bernama Las Noches.

Angin berhembus meniup pasir yang hampir melapisi seluruh wilayah Hueco mundo. Potensi badai pasir selalu bisa terjadi kapan pun. Jika arah angin dapat berubah dan badai pasir memiliki rentan waktu, maka hanya satu yang selalu sama di tempat itu.

Bulan sabit.

* * *

Gadis berambut orange tersenyum manis pada sosok yang baru saja keluar dari apertemen mungilnya. Ia melambaikan tangan sejenak dan terus menatap sosok remaja berambut pendek itu. Arisawa Tatsuki, itulah nama sahabatnya. Dan dia sendiri, Inoue Orihime. Si pemilik senyum cerah. Si Ramah yang baik hati. Si Cantik yang tak pernah punya musuh. Si Gadis Kuat yang tak pernah menangis.

Oh, yang terakhir tidak tepat. Mungkin lebih pantas dibilang 'berusaha untuk tidak menangis'. Ya, di hari kakaknya dimakamkan, ia berjanji pada dirinya untuk tidak menangis lagi. Ia tidak akan mengharapkan belas kasihan orang lain atas ketidakberuntungan hidupnya.

Orihime menghela nafas pelan. Yang tersisa sekarang adalah dirinya sendiri. Lagi, untuk yang kesekian kalinya, ia menemukan sesuatu di langit malam yang gelap. Ia tersenyum lebar.

"Bulan sabit…" desisnya pelan, "Indah, sayang warnanya pucat." ada semacam kesedihan dalam kata-kata itu.

Angin berhembus perlahan. Semilir yang dingin membuat Orihime sedikit gemetar. Ia pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke apartemen mungil tempat tinggalnya. _Yah, paling tidak di dalam lebih hangat dari pada di luar_, pikirnya.

Segera setelah pintu di tutup yang tersisa hanyalah keheningan. Gemerisik dedaunan tertiup angin menimbulkan bayangan, seakan membentuk tarian hitam. Bulan tetap tak bergerak. Sabit bersinar tanpa bintang.

Dan langit yang tampak damai sempurna tiba-tiba terusik oleh sebuah suara robekan. Tak ada seorang pun yang mendengar suara itu. Tak ada pula yang melihat ketika sesosok makhluk keluar dari lubang hitam yang muncul setelah suara robekan itu.

Makhluk tersebut bertubuh ramping dan tidak terlalu tinggi. Mata hijaunya benderang dalam kegelapan. Ada semacam topeng berwarna putih melekat di kepala kirinya. Hanya di kepala bagian kiri.

Di belakang makluk itu, keluar sosok lain. Tubuhnya lebih besar dan rambutnya berwarna biru terang, sewarna dengan matanya yang menyorotkan kejenuhan. Dia juga memiliki topeng di rahang kanan. Ada sebuah lubang di bagian perutnya.

Dan yang muncul terakhir adalah sosok laki-laki berambut merah jambu dan berkaca mata. Hanya dia yang tampak seperti manusia normal lantaran tak memiliki topeng seperti kedua rekannya.

Padahal sebenarnya, mereka bukanlah manusia.

"Jadi ini dunia manusia?"

"Araa… Grimmjow, kau tampak tidak senang. Kenapa?"

"Cih, diam kau, Szayel! Aku tidak akan datang ke tempat ini jika bukan karena perintah dari Aizen-sama,"

"Nee, kita sedang bertugas, jadi kendalikanlah emosimu itu,"

"Urusai!"

Szayel menggelengkan kepala. Ditatapnya sosok berambut hitam yang tampak menatap ke bawah, ke sebuah apartemen.

"Ada apa, Ulquiorra? Kau merasakan sesuatu?"

Ulquiorra tak menyahut. Ia segera mengalihkan tatapannya, memandangi seluruh kota yang tampak jelas dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang. Tangan berada di dalam saku.

"Sebaiknya kita tidak membuang-buang waktu," ucapnya datar, membuat Grimmjow kembali berdecih muak, "Segera bertransformasi dan carilah apa yang seharusnya kita cari,"

Usai berucap, Ulquiorra tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seekor kelelawar hitam dan terbang melesat―menjauhi kedua rekannya. Grimmjow yang tak mau kalah pun berubah menjadi seekor panther kecil berwarna putih, hampir menyerupai kucing putih biasa. Dia melompat ke tanah dan menghilang begitu saja.

Szayel baru ingin bertindak ketika tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu. Pemilik mata amber itu terdiam hingga beberapa saat kemudian ia bersuara.

"Ah, aku lapar. Sebaiknya aku cari makan dulu,"

Sama seperti kedua rekannya sesame Espada, Szayel pun lenyap seketika. Seiring dengan lubang hitam di langit yang lenyap bersama kepergiannya.

* * *

Pagi ini matahari bersinar dengan cerah. Seluruh kota Karakura diselebungi oleh kehangatan dari benda orange yang muncul dari ufuk timur itu. Memasuki akhir musim gugur, angin mulai terasa dingin. Membuat orang malas beraktivitas dan maringkuk di depan panghangat ruangan.

Tapi tidak bagi Orihime. Gadis manis itu tetap tersenyum ceria dalam manyambut awal harinya. Pagi-pagi begini―seperti biasa―ia telah memakai seragam sekolah lengkap dengan tas disandang di bahu. Sepasang jepit biru berbentuk bungan tampak menghiasi rambut panjangnya. Orihime menatap dua buah foto dalam pigura cantik yang terletak di sebuah tempat khusus. Ia tak mungkin melupakan 'kewajiban' kecilnya ini.

"Nee, Onii-san, Kurosaki-kun, aku berangkat sekolah dulu. Uhm, hari ini ada tes Matematika. Doakan aku agar mendapat nilai bagus,ya,"

Senyuman manis terkembang di wajah Orihime. Tanpa membuang waktu ia segera beranjak dan memakai sepatu. Tak lama kemudian gadis periang itu telah menyusuri jalan yang biasa dilaluinya menuju sekolah―Karakura Gakuen.

"Ohayou, minna-saaannn…"

Beberapa murid yang sudah datang menoleh ke arah pintu dengan kompak. Hanya ada satu orang sisiwi di kelas mereka yang sangat rajin mengucapkan salam dengan suara riang seperti itu―Inoue Orihime.

Dan benar saja. Yang datang itu memang Orihime.

"Ohayou, Tatsuki-chan, Ishida-kun, Sado-kun, Rangiku-san, Hitsugaya-kun, Abarai-kun…" sapa Orihime. Sekarang ini ia telah mengisi kursinya yang terletak di dekat jendela kelas.

Semua nama yang tadi disebutkan ber-_sweat drop_ ria. Mereka 'takjub' dengan kebiasaan Orihime yang selalu mengabsen teman-temannya satu per satu.

"Ohayou mo, Orihime-chan,"

Tatsuki dan Rangiku lansung menghampiri Orihime. Sedangkan Sado, Ishida, Toushiro dan Renji tampak berdiskusi. Keseriusan mereka membuat kening Orihime berkerut. _Ada apa ya dengan mereka berempat? Apa terjadi sesuatu yang aku tidak tahu?, _pikirnya

"Bagaimana tidurmu tadi malam, Hime-chan?" tanya Tatsuki, sukses mengalihkan perhatian Orihime.

"Ah, nyenyak sekali, Tatsuki-chan. Kamu sendiri bagaimana?"

"Sama denganmu,"

"Oh,iya, ini untukmu, Hime-chan. Seperti biasa," Rangiku mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Semacam pil kecil berwarna bening. Dia mengedip penuh arti.

"Hei, apa itu?" cecar Tatsuki.

"Ah, mau tahu saja kau, Tatsuki." Rangiku mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Berjanjilah bahwa benda itu tidak membahayakan Hime. Kalau tidak, kubabat habis rambut blondemu itu," Tatsuki mengancam.

Rangiku pura-pura terperangah,"AAAAHHHH, KAU KEJAM SEKALI, TATSUKI-CHAN!" jeritnya berlebihan, lalu tertawa terbahak bahak. Membuat Toushiro mendesah jengah sementara Renji cekikikan. Sado dan Ishida tak bereaksi.

Orihime yang melihat urat mencuat di dahi Tatsuki gara-gara sikap Rangiku hanya tersenyum. Ditelannya pil bening pemberian perempuan cantik itu dengan cepat.

Rangiku, Toushiro, dan Renji adalah murid baru di Karakura Gakuen. Mereka pindah tiga bulan yang lalu. Sikap Rangiku yang supel, Toushiro yang baik meskipun agak dingin, dan Renji yang terkadang konyol tapi suka menolong, membuat Orihime sangat senang berteman dengan mereka. Pada dasarnya ia memang senang berteman dengan siapa saja. Tapi yang dirasakannya terhadap tiga orang itu sedikit berbeda. Entah kenapa.

Soal pil tadi, itu hanya vitamin kecantikan. Rangiku yang pertama kali memberikan pil itu kepadanya .

"_Kamu itu manis sekali, Orihime. Dan kecantikanmu itu harus selalu dijaga. Sayang sekali jika kau tidak merawatnya,"_ begitulah kata Rangiku di hari pertama ia menawarkan vitamin miliknya kepada Orihime.

Sejujurnya, Orihime tidak terlalu peduli dengan perawatan diri selain yang bersifat standar. Tapi karena tidak mau mengecewakan teman, ia terima juga pemberian Rangiku. Dan sejak itulah, Rangiku mulai memberikan pil tersebut secara rutin, setiap hari. Lantaran tak menyebabkan efek negatif, Orihime pun tak menolak.

"Jangan khawatir, Tatsuki-chan. Itu cuma pil kecantikan, kok,"

Tatsuki menoleh,"Hah? Kecantikan?" ulangnya seperti tak percaya.

"Ahh, kau ini seperti bukan perempuan," Rangiku mengeluh, "Kita ini perlu menjaga kecantikan. Kalau tidak, bagaimana kita bisa mendapatkan pacar? Bukankah masa muda harus dimanfaatkan dengan baik?" mata perempuan itu berbinar saat ia mengucapkan semua kata-katanya.

"Hah?" Tatsuki tampak terkesiap. Rangiku mengangguk cepat sambil beberapa kali mengerjap. Orihime meringis kecil.

"Ya,ya,ya, terserah kau sajalah," Tatsuki akhirnya menyerah. Padahal sebenarnya ia masih tak bisa mengerti, mengapa teman barunya ini bisa…euh…genit? Ayolah, mereka baru 16 tahun. Bukan saatnya memikirkan perawatan kecantikan yang berlebihan. Setahu Tatsuki, hanya ibunya―yang berusia di atas 35 tahun―yang meminum pil seperti itu demi meminimalisir kerutan di wajah.

(A/N : Woyyy, kenapa jadi melenceng ke perawatan-perawatan segala? Melenceng parah! Ayo balik ke plot!)

Rangiku belum sempat menyahuti Tatsuki ketika bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Tanpa berlama-lama, seorang sensei perempuan masuk ke kelas dengan langkah cepat. Secepat ia mengambil keputusan saat telah berada di depan kelas, menatap seluruh muridnya yang masih sibuk mempersiapkan diri menyambut pelajaran.

"Baiklah, semuanya. Silahkan masukkan semua buku ke dalam kelas. Hanya ada alat tulis dan kertas jawaban di atas meja. Kita akan mulai tes hari ini sekarang juga."

Dan tanpa berlama-lama juga, keluhan pun langsung terdengar dari seluruh penjuru kelas.

Orihime menghela nafas lega. Akhirnya, semua soal tes bisa ia kerjakan dengan cukup baik. Beruntung juga dia sempat belajar bersama dengan Tatsuki tadi malam. Yah, berakibat tidur sedikit larut tak mengapa, yang penting nilainya tidak buruk.

Pelan, Orihime menyapukan pandangan ke seluruh kelas. Ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri melihat ekspresi teman-teman sekelasnya selepas tes 'maut' itu. Mizuhiro sibuk dengan ponsel, sementara disebelahnya Keigo tengah meratap. Renji sedang mengacak-acak rambut merahnya seperti orang frustasi. Sado hanya diam sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak si rambut merah itu, dan Ishida menyeringai kecil ke arahnya. Lalu juga ada Rangiku yang justru sibuk mematut diri di depan cermin, sedangkan Toushiro langsung membuka buku Fisika.

(A/N : ASTAGA, shiro-cahn? Jenius amat dirimu?)

Senyuman manis Orihime langsung pudar saat ia menatap ke arah meja kosong di sampingnya. Meja itu dulu diisi oleh orang yang sampai sekarang masih mengisi hatinya. Tapi tiga bulan yang lalu, melalui sebuah kecelakaan, orang itu pergi. Tak hanya meninggalkannya, tapi juga meninggalkan dunia ini.

"Kau masih mengingatnya, Hime-chan?"

Orihime tersentak. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menatap Tatsuki yang telah duduk di sebelah pemilik mata abu-abu itu.

"Ah, Tatsuki-chan, sejak kapan kamu disitu?" tanya Orihime, berusaha seceria mungkin.

Tatsuki menatap sahabatnya dengan pandangan mencecar yang lembut. Gadis tomboy itu menghela nafas pelan. Dia tau pasti semua tingkah polah Orihime. Mereka sudah berteman sejak kecil. Karena itulah Tatsuki tahu pasti seberapa sedih gadis berambut senja itu ketika kakak yang amat ia sayangi meninggal dunia dalam kecelakaan. Termasuk saat orang yang berhasil merebut hati Orihime juga pergi dengan cara yang sama.

"Jangan begitu, Orihime," ujarnya. "Ekspresikan saja apa yang sedang kau rasakan. Jika kau ingin menangis, maka menangis saja. Tak akan ada yang menyalahkanmu."

"Ahahaha, kamu itu bicara apa, Tatsuki-chan? Kurosaki-kun pasti akan marah jika aku menangisinya, bukan?" suara Orihime melemah. Ekspresi di wajahnya berubah lebih sendu,"Karena itu―aku tidak akan menangisinya."

Tatsuki tak menjawab. Dia tak ingin memaksa sahabatnya yang memiliki hati selembut pualam ini. Sebab itulah ia tak berkata apa-apa, hanya berdiri dan menggenggam bahu Orihime lembut. Memberi semangat.

Orihime kembali mengulas senyum tipis di bibirnya. Ia melemparkan tatapannya ke luar jendela, berusaha menatap langit yang terhalang rimbunnya daun pohon yang tumbuh tepat di samping kelasnya.

"Sudah tiga bulan sejak kau pergi… Dan aku tetap merindukanmu, Kurosaki-kun…"

Suara lirih Orihime tak bisa di dengar siapa pun selain dirinya sendiri. Ia hampir meneteskan air mata kalau saja permata kelabunya tidak menangkap sesuatu di salah satu cabang pohon. Tersembunyi di antara lebatnya dedaunan.

Orihime mendekatkan wajahnya ke jendela, berusaha mendapatkan akses penglihatan yang lebih jelas. Matanya menyipit, sepasang alisnya bertaut. Gadis manis itu tampak heran.

Hei, yang sedang hinggap di cabang dahan pohon itu kelelawar, kan? Aneh! Siang hari seperti ini, binatang malam seperti kelelawar seharusnya tidur di tempat-tempat gelap, kan?

Cukup lama Orihime tersedot oleh fenomena langka yang sedang disaksikannya. Matanya terus memperhatikan binatang kecil berwarna hitam tersebut. Hingga kemudian kelelawar itu menelengkan kepala―seperti menoleh―dan menatapnya.

Orihime tersentak. Bukan hanya karena gerakan binatang malam itu yang mengagetkan, tapi juga tatapan kelelawar itu. Dipandangi oleh mata kuning yang tajam, Orihime seperti membeku. Tatapan itu… lebih terasa sebagai tatapan manusia.

Oh, tidak mungkin! Ini tidak mungkin!

"Ah, aku sedang berkhayal," Orihime menepuk kening beberapa kali seraya memejamkan mata. Dan saat ia membuka matanya kembali, ternyata kelelawar tadi sudah tidak ada.

"Hahaha, ternyata aku memang berkhayal," bisik Orihime kemudian. Tak ingin lagi memikirkan yang lebih parah dari ini, Orihime segera memusatkan perhatian pada sensei pengganti yang telah memasuki kelas.

* * *

"Apa? Bagaimana mungkin? Apa maksudnya dengan hilang?"

Seorang perempuan berhaori putih tampak kaget dengan berita yang di bawa oleh salah satu rekannya. Pria berambut hitam panjang itu hanya memejamkan mata, bersikap elegan. Dia membawa pedang di balik haori putih yang melapisi kimono hitamnya. Ramput pria itu berhias oleh semacam jepit khusus bernama kenseikan. Dia juga memakai _fingerless gloves_ di kedua telapak tangannya.

"Begitulah kabar terakhir yang kudengar. Jika kau tidak percaya, bisa mengeceknya sendiri."

Usai mengucapkan dua kalimat itu, pria tampan bertubuh tegap itu berbalik pergi. Menyisakan si perempuan berkepang tertegun dengan semua pemikirannya.

Tidak mungkin. Bagaimana bisa reiatsu mereka lenyap? Secara tiba-tiba? Padahal pertahanan kota Karakura telah ditingkatkan. Kenapa masih juga bisa tersusupi?

Seekor kupu-kupu berwarna hitam melintas. Perempuan berambut biru tua itu membiarkan kupu-kupu itu hinggap di jarinya. Dengan seksama ia dengarkan pesan yang dibawa binatang special itu. Dalam hati ia mencibir.

Bagus sekali, sekarang Soutaichou sudah tahu tentang kabar itu. Apa-apaan ini? Mana mungkin pasukan pertahanan semacam Gotei 13 bisa dikelabui oleh musuh? Terlebih dalam keadaan genting seperti saat ini.

Dengan sambil menggeram kecil, perempuan lincah itu pun meninggalkan tempatnya. Rapat yang panjang telah menantinya.

Tiga sosok berpakaian putih itu kembali berdiri di udara. Kota Karakura tampak meriah oleh gemerlap lampu yang menerangi tiap sudut. Malam telah kembali menggantikan sian. Dan kekuasaan langit telah dipegang kembali oleh bulan sabit.

"Seharian ini aku berkeliling kota Karakura, tapi tidak juga menemukan_nya_. Bagaimana dengan pencarian kalian?" Syazel bertanya pada kedua rekannya, membuka pembicaraan. Dia tidak suka keheningan.

"Cih, aku tidak menemukan apa pun. Di mana shinigami-shinigami sial itu menyembunyikan_nya_? Merepotkan!" umpatan seperti itu adalah hal yang biasa meluncur dari mulut Grimmjow.

"Kau, Ulquiorra?" Szayel menatap sosok di sebelah Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra memejamkan mata sejenak. Tangannya―seperti biasa―tenggelam di saku hakama. Ia mengabaikan pertanyaan Szayel dengan berkata,

"Malam ini kita harus mendapatkan informasi penting. Aizen-sama tidak akan senang jika kita kembali tanpa membawa hasil."

Ulquiorra sudah bersiap pergi ketika Szayel kembali bersuara.

"Eh? Kau tidak lelah, Ulquiorra? Tidak ingin mencari makan? Mencicipi manusia lumayan menyenangkan juga lho,"

"Tidak,"

Mendengar jawaban singkat Ulquiorra, Grimmjow menyeringai, "Eh? Benarkah? Matamu bilang, kau lapar, Kelelawar!" ejeknya.

"Jangan bersikap sok tahu. Itu hanya akan mempertegas kebodohanmu, Sexta!" balas Ulquiorra dingin.

"Hei, berani sekali kau membawa peringkat? Kau pikir dengan menjadi Cuatro kau lebih baik dariku? Ha, kau saja tidak bisa menyembunyikan kelaparanmu itu. Jangan munafik!"

"Jam makanku bukan urusanmu."

"Sial! Kubunuh kau," Grimmjow telah mengangkat sebelah tangannya, sementara Ulquiorra tetap bersikap acuh. Tak ingin situasi di antara kedua rekannya ini memburuk, Szayel pun menengahi.

"Sudahlah, kalian! Berhenti bertengkar. Ini memalukan," pemilik rambut berwarna pink cerah itu menatap Grimmjow yang tampak kesal, "Dan kau Grimmjow, kendalikan reiatsumu. Kita bisa ketahuan."

"Akan kuhabisi semua shinigami keparat itu, kau tahu? Aku tidak takut pada mereka!" cetus Grimmjow. Tanpa berlama-lama, ia segera berubah menjadi wujud binatang berwarna putih dan menghilang di antara rimbunan semak.

Szayel menghembuskan nafas pelan. Belum sempat ia berbicara, suara Ulquiorra terdengar.

"Aku bergerak,"

Dan saat Szayel menoleh, sosok berambut hitam itu telah lenyap. Untuk kedua kalinya ia harus menghela nafas. Persis seperti malam kemarin, ia kembali ditinggalkan.

* * *

"Haaahhhh… donatnya enak sekali Tatsuki-chan. Hontou ni arigatou,"

Tatsuki tersenyum melihat Orihime tersenyum lebar. Sudah lama sekali―mungkin sejak tiga bulan yang lalu―ia tak lagi melihat senyuman setulus ini dari sahabatnya itu.

"Sama-sama, Orihime. Aku senang kau menyukainya," sahut Tatsuki.

Orihime tersenyum lagi. Mereka melintasi jalan yang cukup sepi lantaran hari sudah cukup malam. Setibanya di sebuah tikungan, Orihime menatap Tatsuki dengan segenap senyum yang ia miliki. Ia tak ingin sahabatnya itu khawatir.

"Nee, Tasuki-chan, sekali lagi terima kasih. Kapan-kapan aku yang akan mentraktirmu makan di toko donat itu lagi,"

Tatsuki mengangguk," Ya, aku tunggu undanganmu. Hati-hati, Orihime," pesannya mewanti-wanti.

"Hum!" Orihime mengangguk mantap. Kedua remaja itu pun berpisah. Tatsuki bebelok ke kanan, dan Orihime memilih jalan lurus.

Detik berikutnya gadis berambut senja itu telah melangkah sendirian. Apartemen mungil tempat tinggalnya sudah tak jauh lagi, hanya tinggal melewati taman saja dan ia akan sampai. Sambil sesekali bersenandung kecil, Orihime terus berjalan. Pikirannya masih melayang pada sensasi rasa unik dari donat yang baru saja dinikmatinya bersama Tatsuki.

"Mungkin ada baiknya aku mengajak Rangiku-san, Hitsugaya-kun, dan Abarai-kun juga besok. Ah, tidak lupa mengajak Ishida-kun dan Sado-kun. Pasti menyenangkan sekali."

Orihime tampak senang. Namun ekspresi itu tidak bertahan lama saat sebuah pemikiran menyadarkannya.

"Seandainya saja… Kurosaki-kun masih ada…"

Jeritan seorang perempuan mengalihkan pemikiran Orihime. Gadis manis itu tersentak dan menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Saking asyiknya berpikir, ia sampai tidak sadar bahwa sekarang ini ia tengah melintasi taman. Jika siang, taman ini memang menjadi tempat yang cocok untuk bersantai. Namun saat ini, kegelapan telah membuat taman ini menjadi lebih menyeramkan.

Suara jeritan kedua kembali terdengar. Kali ini lebih lemah. Orihime yakin suara itu berasal dari dalam taman. Sejenak ia ragu untuk bertindak. Satu sisi dirinya menyuruhnya untuk cepat berlari pulang. Dan sisi dirinya yang satu lagi mendesaknya untuk menolong siapa pun yang menjerit. Apalagi suara itu milik seorang perempuan.

Angin berdesir perlahan. Orihime masih terpaku. Sepasang mata kelabunya tampak gamang memilih. Ia pun menempuh keputusan yang cukup berani. Dengan meneguhkan hati, gadis manis itu pun berlari. Ia membawa langkahnya menuju ke dalam taman.

Deretan pepohonan cukup menciutkan nyali. Tapi Orihime terus berlari. Sesekali permata kelabunya berusaha menemukan pemilik jeritan itu. Mata indah ang dinaungi bulu mata lentik itu terus mencari. Hingga kemudian ia mendapati sebuah tas tangan seorang wanita tergeletak di tanah. Orihime memungutnya.

"Ini pasti tas orang yang menjerit. Tapi di mana dia?"

Keraguan Orhime kini telah berganti dengan rasa penasaran. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai ia menemukan pemilim tas itu. Dia berada di balik sebatang pohon besar bersama dengan sesosok… makhluk… bertaring?

Orihime terbelalak. Tanpa sadar ia menjatuhkan tas yang tadi dipegangnya. Tangan gadis itu membekap mulutnya sendiri agar ia tidak menjerit. Ia tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Ia hanya ingin sosok berpakaian putih itu tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

Sayang, harapan itu tidak terwujud.

Sosok itu menoleh. Mata _emerald_-nya bersinar di tengah gelap malam. Sepasang taringnya baru saja kembali ke bentuk semula. Makhluk itu kini menatap Orihime dengan tatapan tajam dan dingin.

Orihime terpaku. Seluruh tubuhnya membeku. Ia tak bisa bergerak, termasuk ketika makhluk berkulit pucat―dengan sesuatu yang aneh di kepalanya―itu melepaskan korbannya. Tubuh wanita itu pun terjatuh ke tanah.

"Rupanya kau bisa melihatku, Onna," suara datar sosok itu terdengar. Orihime bisa merasakan ketakutan menjalari seluruh tubuhnya saat makhluk itu menuju ke arahnya.

Siapa orang ini? Kenapa dia memiliki taring? Kenapa dia membunuh? Setan? Vampir? Atau… iblis?

"Cukup menarik,"

Sosok itu kini berada tepat di depan Orihime. Tatapan tajamnya terus menghujam gadis manis yang masih terpaku diam tanpa ampu. Satu tangannya meraih tubuh semampai Orihime dan menariknya mendekat.

Benak Orihime menjerit panik, tapi ia tetap tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Hanya bisa gemetar. Tak adakah yang bisa menolongnya? Apa dia akan mati malam ini?

* * *

Jemari yang dingin menyibak rambut panjang Orihime. Makhluk itu menurunkan kepala, mempososikan wajah di leher Orihime yang terekspos. Belum sempat ia menandaskan niatnya, sebuah suara terdengar.

"...Sakkaho!"

Sebuah bola api merah meluncur bersamaan dengan puluhan anak panah. Serangan dadakan yang bertubi-tubi berhasil membuat sososk berpakaian putih itu terpukul mundur. Dia melepaskan Orihime yang langsung terkulai lemah. Namun sebelum tubuh itu menghantam tanah, seorang pemuda berkaca mata menahannya. Orihime yang masih memiliki kesadaran mengenali orang yang telah menolongnya.

"I-ishida-kun?"

Ishida hanya tersenyum kecil.

Orihime mengalihkan pandangannya. Saat itulah ia sadar bahwa ia tidak sendirian. Ada Rangiku, Toushiro, Renji, dan Sado di sana. Mereka berdiri melindunginya. Tapi…

Tunggu! Kenapa Rangiku, Toushiro, dan Renji memakai kimono hitam? Bahkan Toushiro memakai sebuah rompi berwarna putih di atas kimononya. Dan lagi mereka membawa pedang? Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan, Inoue-san," ujar Ishida, sepert9 bisa membaca pikiran Orihime. Ia kembali menatap lurus. Tangan kanannya terulur dan sebuah busur bercahaya muncul di tangan pemuda itu. Orihime terperangah.

Toushiro menatap sekilas ke arah sesosok tubuh yang terkapar di tanah. Tangan pemuda bertubuh pendek itu mengepal. Malam ini jatuh korban lagi.

"Katakan, siapa kau, Arrancar?" desis Toushiro. Terasa kemarahan dalam kata-katanya.

Perhatian Orihime teralihkan pada sosok berpakaian putih yang terkepung itu. Makhluk itu menurunkan resleting baju putihnya, hanya sebatas di bawah leher, sambil menjawab pertanyaan Toushiro dengan nada datar.

"Cuatro Espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer,"

_Eh? Espada?_ Orihime mengerutkan kening. Jadi namanya Ulquiorra…

Toushiro mengangkat pedang di tangannya," Kapten Divisi kesepuluh, Hitsugaya Toushiro."

"Aku tahu," sahut Ulquiorra, "Aku sudah mengenal kalian, pasukan dari Gotei 13,"

"Kalu begitu, katakan apa tujuanmu?"

"Pertanyaan bodoh," Ulquiorra mengangkat tangan kanannya. Sebuah sinar berwarna kehijauan muncul di ujung jari telunjuknya.

Sadar akan bahaya yang mengintai, Toushiro, Sado dan Renji segera menghindar. Rangiku sendiri membawa Orihime ber-shunpo. Ishida berusaha menembaki Ulquiorra dengan panahnya, tapi hanya mengenai udara kosong. Dengan mudah Ulquiorra bisa menghindar.

"Panah Quincy lemah―hanya sampah,"ucapnya seraya kembali menembakkan cero bertubi-tubi. Sasarannya adalah Rangiku yang terus berpindah bersama Orihime. Sesekali ia menembaki Renji dan Sado serta Ishida dengan bola-bola merah bernama bala. Cara itu cukup efektif dalam menjauhkan ketiga pengganggu itu.

_Shinigami perempuan itu lemah. Tapi kapten divisi kesepuluh cukup tangguh. Reiatsunya cukup kuat_, sambil bertarung Ulquiorra menganalisis. Ia semakin memperkuat intensitas cero-nya dan melancarkan serangan gencar. Dia melompat ke udara, mengejar Rangiku.

Rangiku terdesak. Orihime bahkan sudah pingsan lantaran tak bisa menahan gejolak reiatsu mereka, ditambah arrancar itu. Sebuah cero kuat meluncur cepat ke arahnya. Rangiku tersentak.

"Unare, Haine―"

Namun sebelum cahaya itu melukainya, seorang pemuda berambut putih telah mematahkan serangan Ulquiorra. Ia berusaha melindungi bawahannya dengan menangkis kilatan cahaya merah menggunakan pedang.

"Menghindar, Matsumoto!" perintah Toushiro.

"Tapi, Taichou―"

"Ini perintah!" tegas Toushiro lagi.

Jika sudah menyertakan kata 'perintah', Rangiku hanya mengangguk. Ia bersiap ber-shunpo lagi ketika gerakannya terkunci oleh kehadiran pihak lain. Rangiku tersentak.

Seorang laki-laki berambut biru dan bermata _sapphire_. Dia menyeringai dengan pedang yang telah terhunus.

"Mau kemana, Shinigami?"

Belum sempat Rangiku mengelak, sebuah tendangan kuat menghantam perutnya. Wanita berambut blonde itu pun terpental. Tubuh Orihime terlempar. Beruntung Ishida yang berhasil menakhlukkan cero Ulquiorra berhasil menangkap tubuh itu untuk kedua kalinya sebelum membentur tanah.

"Matsumoto!" Toushiro berteriak.

"Jangan lengah saat bertarung," Ulquiorra ber-sonido ke belakang Toushiro. Telunjuknya telah terisi cero hijau,"Itu sangat tidak bijaksana bagi seorang kapten sepertimu."

Pancaran sinar hijau kembali menyorot di antara gelap malam. Di detik terakhir sebelum Ulquiorra menembakkan ceronya, Toushiro sempat menghindar. Jika tidak, kepala dan tubuhnya pasti telah dipisahkan oleh cero itu.

Pemuda berambut putih itu berdiri dengan nafas yang terengah. Ternyata, Espada dan Arrancar berbeda level. Saat melawan Ggio Vega kemarin, Toushiro tidak merasa selelah ini. Tapi sekarang, tenaganya seperti terkuras habis.

"Hee, sudah sampai batas, shinigami?" ejek Grimmjow dengan angkuh, "Aku baru saja mau ikut main-main. Kenapa malah sudah selesai?"

Toushiro tak menjawab. Ia bisa merasakan reiatsu Renji dan Sado yang sedang berhadapan dengan seorang arrancar lain. Sial, sebenarnya ada berapa arrancar yang berhasil menyusup masuk ke kota ini?

"Jangan lengah, Shinigami!" Grimmjow melancarkan tendangan yang disertai tebasan pedang. Toushiro mengelak. Pipinya sempat terkena pukulan. Tapi saat arrancar berambut biru itu mengayunkan pedang, ia telah menahahannya dengan zenpakutou miliknya.

"Hmm, kau cukup menarik," desis Grimmjow merasa terhibur.

"Diam!" sengat Toushiro. Reiatsunya yang meningkat tajam membuat Grimmjow mundur. Kapten divisi kesepuluh dalam jajaran Gotei 13 itu tak bisa lengah. Ia tahu Ulquiorra masih mengincar seseorang.

Mustahil. Jangan-jangan, dia sudah tahu?

"Aku tak punya waktu untuk bermain-main," tegas Toushiro.

Grimmjow berseringai. Ia memutar-mutar pedang di tangannya dan menanti tindakan apa yang akan dilakukan shinigami itu. Senyumnya melebar saat ia mendengar Toushiro mengucapkan mantera perobek segel zenpakuto-nya.

"Souten ni saze, Hyorinmaru…"

Grimmjow tertawa keras. Pertarungan ini akan menarik.

* * *

Sementara itu, Ulquiorra tak berminat dengan pertarungan yang tengah berlangsung di udara. Kapten divisi kesepuluh itu sudah ada yang menangani. Espada keempat itu pun menghampiri Ishida yang masih memeluk Orihime. Quincy berkaca mata itu tampak kesulitan menahan tubuh Orihime dengan tangannya yang terluka.

"Berikan padaku," ujar Ulquiorra memerintah. Ia telah berdiri di depan Ishida. Mata hijaunya terus melekat di wajah cantik yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Tidak!" tegas Ishida. Ia menggenggam busur panahnya erat-erat dan mengarahkan pada Ulquiorra. Ia tak tau sejauh mana ia mampu bertahan. Yang jelas, ia tak akan menyerahkan Orihime dengan mudah.

"Kalau begitu, akan kuambil dengan paksa," lanjut Ulquiorra dingin. Telunjuknya kembali bersinar. Terarah pada Ishida yang terbelalak.

"Cero!"

Namun sebelum cahaya hijau itu menghantam sasaran, cero Ulquiorra ditepiskan oleh serangan lain. Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar suara seseorang meneriakkan dua kata. Dengan gerakan perlahan, Ulquiorra menoleh. Saat itulah ia sadar bahwa dirinya telah kembali diserang.

"Getsuga―"

Sebuah cahaya putih dengan reiatsu besar hampir setingkat kapten membentuk sebuah serangan yang cukup kuat.

"―Tenshou!"

Ledakan besar terdengar. Butiran abu beterbangan di udara.

.

.

#TBC#

* * *

Nah, sampai di sini dulu chapter satu. Aiyaiya, ini pasti masih banyak kurangnya. Typo, EYD, battle yang nggak seru, dan masih banyak hal lain yang perlu diperbaiki. Kuucapkan terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic aneh ini. Hontou ni arigatou…

So, bagaimana readers? Haruskah aku lanjutkan atau kuhapus saja? Mohon pendapatnya…*nunduk dalem2*

Nee, mind to ripyu?^^


	2. Chapter 2 : Pure Soul

**Disclaimer **: Bleach bukan milikku… Yah, sampai kapanpun tak akan pernah jadi milikku…*pundung di pojokan*

**Genre** : Romance, Fantasy

**Rate :** T

**Pair** : Ulquihime (main pair), and many more.

**A/N :** Hai, minna-san… Relya Schiffer kembali datang dengan membawa chap kedua. Untuk semua yang telah membaca fic gajeku ini, kuucapkan banyak terima kasih. First, I want to say my special thanks to **Marrianne der Marionettenspieler**. Harusnya kuucapin di chap pertama, tapi aku lupa. Hehehe.

Nee, makasih banyak atas bantuan datanya, anne-san. Aku telah banyak merepotkan dirimu. Hontou ni gomenasai…*nunduk dalem2*. Tapi, kalo aku butuh apa-apa selama bikin fic ini, bolehkan aku ngerepotin lagi? Hehehe..*plak-plak-plak*

Dan bagi yang udah menyempatkan waktu untuk meripyu kuucapkan dobel terima kasih. Aih, aku senang karena respon yang kudapat gak mengecewakan. Kalo merasa ada yang kurang dengan chap ini, komplain aja ya, readers. Maklum, masih dalam tahap belajar. Hehehe..

Grimm : Belajar? Udah bikin 13 fic masih juga belajar? Lola juga ya kau itu, belajarnya lama banget.*smirked*

Me : Urusai, baka neko!

Grimm : *sewot* Siapa yang neko, author eror?

Me : *ngedumel dalam hati* Liat aja, gue bikin menderita loe, Grimm!

Abaikan ocehan aneh di atas. Dan, ripyu yang masuk kubalas di bawah aja, ya. Okeh, inilah chapter kedua. Happy reading minna-san…^^

* * *

"Berikan padaku," ujar Ulquiorra memerintah. Ia telah berdiri di depan Ishida. Mata hijaunya terus melekat di wajah cantik yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Tidak!" tegas Ishida. Ia menggenggam busur panahnya erat-erat dan mengarahkan pada Ulquiorra. Ia tak tau sejauh mana ia mampu bertahan. Yang jelas, ia tak akan menyerahkan Orihime dengan mudah.

"Kalau begitu, akan kuambil dengan paksa," lanjut Ulquiorra dingin. Telunjuknya kembali bersinar. Terarah pada Ishida yang terbelalak.

"Cero!"

Namun sebelum cahaya hijau itu menghantam sasaran, cero Ulquiorra ditepiskan oleh serangan lain. Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar suara seseorang meneriakkan dua kata. Dengan gerakan perlahan, Ulquiorra menoleh. Saat itulah ia sadar bahwa dirinya telah kembali diserang.

"Getsuga―"

Sebuah cahaya putih dengan reiatsu besar hampir setingkat kapten membentuk sebuah serangan yang cukup kuat.

"―Tenshou!"

Ledakan besar terdengar. Butiran abu beterbangan di udara.

.

.

.

**Moonlight Dance**

**By**

**Relya Schiffer**

Chapter 2 : Pure Soul

.

.

.

Seorang gadis kecil berusia sekitar delapan tahun tertegun sejenak. Gerakannya terhenti ketika ia merasakan sesuatu. Seperti sebuah perasaan yang begitu familiar. Sebuah perasaan yang merespon suatu eksistensi. Tapi ia sendiri tak tahu apa. Bocah berambut hitam itu bahkan tak sadar saat saudara perempuannya yang berambut coklat mendekat.

"Karin-chan? Kau kenapa?"

"Eh?" bocah bernama Karin itu menoleh,"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa." ia kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya yang sedang mencuci piring. Meskipun begitu, pikiran bocah ini justru terfokus pada hal lain.

Saudara bocah berambut hitam itu, namanya Yuzu, menatap ke luar jendela. Tepatnya pada langit yang tampak lebih gelap dari biasanya. Keningnya sedikit berkerut.

"Ano… apa kau tidak merasa sedikit aneh, Karin-chan?" tanya bocah itu ragu.

Karin terpaku. Gerakan tangannya kembali terhenti. Apakah mungkin juga Yuzu merasakan yang ia rasakan?

"Memangnya―kenapa, Yuzu?"

"Tidak," Yuzu menurunkan tirai penutup jendela dapur. Ia beralih membereskan perkakas yang sudah bersih. "Aku hanya merasa sedikit agak dingin. Sepertinya temperatur agak menurun. Atau mungkin karena sudah mau masuk musik dingin, ya?"

_Ternyata bukan_, dalam hati Karin sedikit kecewa. Ternyata saudaranya itu tidak memikirkan hal yang ia pikirkan. Masalah temperatur juga sebenarnya cukup menyita pikiran bocah itu. Tapi, ada hal lain yang lebih penting. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya terus berpikir. Menerka-nerka semua kemungkinan.

"Aku tidur duluan ya, Karin-chan," ujar Yuzu. Dia tersenyum menatap Karin yang menoleh padanya, "Jangan menangis tengah malam, lho. Ichi-nii bisa sedih." dia melanjutkan pelan.

Karin tersenyum tipis. Yuzu pun berlalu sambil sesekali mendendangkan lagu tak jelas. Sekalipun bibir mungilnya selalu mengulas senyum, tapi Karin tahu pasti apa yang dirasakan sosok mungil berambut pendek itu. Pelan, Karin berkata dengan nada berbisik.

"Kau―yang seharusnya jangan menangis, Yuzu…"

* * *

Ledakkan besar yang terdengar membuat Szayel sedikit mengalihkan perhatian. Sado sudah terkapar, tak mampu bergerak lagi. Sementara Renji terengah, berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang seperti mau putus.

"Ada pemain baru, ya?" ujar arrancar berambut pink itu, lebih terkesan bicara pada dirinya sendiri. Ia bisa merasakan reiatsu lain mendekat ke lokasi pertarungan kedua rekannya, Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow.

Selagi Szayel lengah, Renji segera memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk menyerang balik. Ia melompat ke udara dan meneriakkan perintah bagi zenpakutou-nya.

"Hoero, Zabimaru!"

Pedang bergerigi itu langsung memanjang. Terhunus ke arah Szayel yang masih tak melihat datangnya serangan. Renji menyeringai. _Kali ini pasti berhasil_, ujarnya dalam hati. _Sudah terlalu dekat. Arrancar itu tak mungkin menghindar._

Renji memang benar. Syazel tidak menghindar, tapi dia menahannya.

Ya, arrancar berkaca mata itu menahan serangan Renji dengan pedangnya. Szayel tersenyum mengejek ke arah Renji yang terbelalak.

"Gerakanmu, sudah kubaca, Shinigami," ucapnya pelan. Dan tanpa menunggu respon, dia menghantamkan pedang bersama reiatsunya yang ditingkatkan. Renji terlempar dan menabrak pohon. Tubuhnya jatuh ke tanah. Pemuda bertato di seluruh badan itu terbatuk dan memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya.

"Ah, luka dalam, ya? Perlu kutambah lagi?" Szayel menelengkan kepala, mengejek. Diusapnya darah yang mewarnai ujung pedang andalannya itu sambil berseringai kecil.

"Sial!" Renji memaki. Dia memaksakan tubuhnya yang sudah lemah untuk berdiri. Nafasnya kian memburu. Dan kenyataan itu membuat Szayel tertawa kecil.

"Kau sudah kalah, Abarai Renji. Pertarungan ini, aku yang memenangkan."

"Tidak!" tandas Renji. Zabimaru telah kembali memendek. Diacungkan pedang itu ke arah arrancar yang masih berdiri tegak. Keadaan mereka sungguh berbanding terbalik. Renji sudah babak belur, sementara Szayel masih tanpa luka satu pun.

"Aku belum kalah darimu. Aku tidak akan kalah darimu."

"Sungguh menarik," sahut Novena Espada, "Jika aku tahu sebelumnya kalau di dunia manusia banyak hal yang menarik, pasti aku akan sering berkunjung ke sini."

Keduanya bersiap. Setelah berpandangan sejenak demi memperkuat aura permusuhan di antara mereka, pedang keduanya kembali beradu.

Sementara itu, Ulquiorra hanya perlu menyipitkan mata sedikit, bertahan dari hujan debu yang menjadi efek dari ledakan besar itu. Yah, cukup besar karena mampu membuatnya mundur. Setelah deru angin mereda, sesosok pemuda berdiri tegap dihadapan Ishida. Pedang besar disangga di pundaknya. Dia memakai kimono hitam. Dan yang menarik perhatian Ulquiorra adalah warna rambutnya. Warna yang sama dengan perempuan itu.

"Yo, Ishida,"

Ishida berdecah pelan, "Kurosaki," desisnya.

Sosok itu menoleh sedikit ke arah Ishida, mengabaikan keberadaan Ulquirra yang berdiri dengan sebelah tangan berada di saku hakama. Pose-nya memang terlalu santai untuk seseorang yang sedang bertarung. Meskipun begitu, benak arrancar berkulit pucat itu sempat menyebutkan sebuah nama.

_Kurosaki Ichigo._

"Kau baik-baik saja, Ishida?" tanya Ichigo, sosok berkimono hitam yang baru datang itu.

"Seperti yang kau lihat," Ishida sedikit meringis. Darah dari tangannya kembali menetes. Sementara dalam pelukannya, Orihime masih tak sadarkan diri. Dan melihat pemandangan itu, mata coklat musim gugur Ichigo tampak sedikit sendu.

Ichigo kembali menatap Ulquiorra yang tak bergerak sedikit pun.

"Menyingkirlah, Ishida. Selamatkan Inoue."

"Tanpa kau suruh pun aku akan melakukannya," Ishida berdiri dengan susah payah. Panahnya meredup dan hilang dengan seketika. Lebih mudah baginya untuk menggendong Orihime dengan kedua tangan.

"Hati-hati, Kurosaki," sebelum pergi, Ishida sempat berpesan. Kemudian pemuda berkaca mata itu pergi dengan membawa Orihime bersamanya. Ia tak sadar bahwa sepasang mata hijau mengikuti semua gerakannya sampai ia menghilang di balik rerimbunan pohon.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa kau, Arrancar," Ichigo bersuara, membuat perhatian Ulquiorra kembali padanya. "Tapi kenyataan kau telah melukai temanku, itu tak bisa kumaafkan."

Ulquiorra tampak enggan menjawab. Dia justru berbalik. Dan menyadari kemungkinan musuhnya akan pergi, Ichigo menggeram sengit. Dia tak suka diabaikan. Karenanya, ia segera menghantamkan zenpakutou miliknya ke arah Espada itu seraya berseru keras.

"Jangan kabur, pengecut!"

Ulquiorra hanya cukup menahan pedang besar Ichigo dengan punggung tangan kanannya. Angin kembali menderu saat badan pedang dan punggung tangan sedingin marmer itu melakukan koneksi. Ichigo menatap Ulquiorra dengan penuh amarah. Sementara Espada keempat hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Aku bukan pengecut," sahut Ulquiorra sambil menyentakkan tangan. Ichigo terdorong dan terpaksa mundur. Kewaspadaannya masih tinggi.

"Kabur di tengah pertarungan, apa namanya kalau bukan pengecut?" sentak Ichigo.

"Aku tidak kabur," Ulquiorra mengangkat tangan kanannya yang semula berada dalam saku. Dia mengarahkannya pada Ichigo, "karena aku bukan manusia lemah seperti kalian."

Sekelebat sinar hijau muncul dari telunjuk Ulquiorra. Ichigo menghindar. Rupanya cero itu dilancarkan bertubi-tubi hingga ia cukup kewalahan. Baru saja Ichigo berhasil keluar dari tekanan cero Ulquiorra, espada pucat itu telah muncul dihadapannya dan menghadiahkan pemuda berambut orange itu sebuah tendangan keras. Ichigo terpental. Tapi ia masih memiliki keseimbangan yang baik, hingga bisa mendarat dengan mulus di tanah.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Ichigo kembali melompat ke udara, menyerang Ulquiorra dengan hantaman pedangnya.

"Keluarkan pedangmu, Arrancar!" seru Ichigo geram lantaran pedang Ulquiorra tak sedikitpun meninggalkan tempat.

"Tanpa harus menggunakan pedang pun aku bisa mengalahkanmu," sahut Ulquiorra sambil terus melakukan pertahanan. Sesekali ia menembakkan bala yang bisa ditangkis Ichigo.

"Kau meremehkanku!"

"Hanya karena kau lemah. Manusia, shinigami―tidak akan pernah sebanding dengan kami."

"Sial!"

Intensitas hantaman pedang Ichigo meningkat seiring dengan emosinya yang terbakar provokasi Ulquiorra. Ketika mendapatkan celah yang tepat, pemuda bertubuh lebih tinggi dari Ulquiorra itu segera melancarkan serangan utamanya.

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

Wajah Ulquiorra tetap tak membiaskan emosi apa pun saat ia berhasil mematahkan serangan Ichigo dengan cero dan bala. Ia juga tak bereaksi atas kegeraman shinigami di hadapannya itu lantaran gagal melumpuhkannya.

Ulquiorra mengamati Ichigo dengan seksama. Ia tahu bahwa shinigami berambut orange itu memiliki reiatsu yang cukup besar. Bahkan berpotensi untuk menjadi lebih besar lagi. Tapi Ulquiorra juga merasakan adanya kekacauan dalam reaitsu itu. Sebuah kekacauan yang dalam.

Dan belum sempat ia berpikir lagi, Ichigo sudah kembali menyerangnya.

* * *

"Souten ni saze―"

Grimmjow tak pernah sesenang seperti malam ini. Dia tak henti-hentinya menyeringai ketika kapten bertubuh pendek itu mengeluarkan reiatsu dalam jumlah besar.

(A/N : Euh, maaf, Shiro. Aku ngatain kamu pendek. Tapi kamu emang pendek, kan?Hehehe*ditebas shiro*)

Grimmjow bisa merasakan langit di atasnya lebih menjadi gelap. Angin dingin yang berhembus juga menandakan bahwa temperatur kota telah menurun. Mata _sapphire_-nya terus memandangi sosok yang baru saja mengeluarkan reiatsu.

"―Hyorinmaru!"

Toushiro keluar dari gumpalan reiatsu yang sempat menyelimutinya. Tak ada perubahan yang berarti dalam bentuk zenpakutounya, hanya sedikit lebih panjang dan muncul rantai yang diujungnya terdapat besi berbentuk bulan sabit.

"Wohooo, pedangmu itu menarik juga. Boleh kutanya, apa guna rantai itu, Shinigami?" Grimmjow masih memutar-mutar pedangnya dengan angkuh. Dipandanginya sosok berhaori putih dihadapannya itu dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Jangan banyak bicara, Arrancar," geram Toushiro, menghentakkan pedangnya ke arah Grimmjow. Mata kapten divisi kesepuluh itu tak pernah melepaskan musuhnya sedikit pun.

Grimmjow tertawa keras. Dan tanpa mengulur-ngulur waktu, dia segera menyerang. Toushiro berusaha menahan serangan itu, bahkan menyerang balik. Adu pedang yang sengit terjadi di antara keduanya. Hingga Grimmjow tiba-tiba melempar pedangnya ke atas. TOushiro yang sempat bingung menjadi lengah. Grimmjow pun menahan Hyorinmaru dengan tangan kanan, sementara telapak tangan kirinya terbuka ke arah pemuda berambut putih itu. Arrancar berambut biru itu menyeringai lebar seiring dengan sinar biru yang muncul dari telapak tangannya itu.

Toushiro terbelalak. Sepersekian detik sebelum cero Grimmjow mengenainya, dia mendongakkan wajahnya ke belakang. Membuat jarak beberapa centimenter antara wajahnya dengan lintasan cero tersebut. Kemudian ia menggerakkan kaki kanannya, memberikan tendangan yang langsung bisa diblok oleh Grimmjow, Tapi itu cukup untuk membentangkan jarak di antara mereka. Toushiro mundur.

Hampir saja. Itu berbahaya sekali. Jika telat sedikit saja, mungkin bukan hanya beberapa helai rambut Toushiro yang dilenyapkan cero itu. Tapi juga kepalanya.

"Hahahahaha, bagaimana, Shinigami? Bisa kau rasakan kekuatanku, bukan? Bisa kurasakan kekuatan Espada keenam, bukan? Hahahaha…"

Kening Toushiro berkerut. _Jadi, arrancar ini juga Espada. Dan dia peringkat keenam._

"Cih, jangan sombong kau, Arrancar. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menang begitu saja!" desis Toushiro dingin

Tawa Grimmjow mereda, menyisakan seulas senyum congkak.

"Kita lihat saja, siapa yang akan menang malam ini."

Grimmjow dan Toushiro sudah kembali bersiap ketika Ulquiorra muncul tiba-tiba. Dihadangnya Espada berambut biru itu agar tidak menyerang lawannya.

"Apa-apaan kau Ulquiorra? Minggir! Jangan ikut campur urusanku!" bentak Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra maju, mendekati Grimmjow. Sepasang matanya menatap rekannya dengan tatapan datar.

"Sudah selesai, Grimmjow. Malam ini cukup sampai di sini," ucap Espada berwajah _stoic_ itu.

Belum sempat Grimmjow menyahut, Ichigo muncul sekejap di belakang Toushiro.

"Ulquiorrraaaaaa!" teriaknya seraya bersiap menyerang. Tapi tangan Toushiro menghalanginya. Ichigo menatap sosok bermata hijau itu dengan bingung.

"Toushiro?"

"Hentikan,"

Ichigo tampak tidak puas, "Tapi―"

"Aku yang memegang perintah di kota ini, Kurosaki Ichigo," selak Toushiro, "Sadari posisimu!" tegasnya. Ichigo pun bungkam.

Sementara itu, kekesalan Grimmjow pada Ulquiorra lantaran ikut campur langsung padam. Ia justru tampak senang. Ditegakkan badannya dan menatap shinigami berambut orange yang berdiri di sebelah Toushiro.

"Haa, jadi itu shinigami yang diperhatikan Aizen-sama, eh? Hahaha, tampak lemah!"

"Apa maksudmu?" sentak Ichigo.

Ulquiorra membalikkan badan dan menatap Toushiro serta Ichigo tanpa kata. Dua pasang mata hijau saling bertumbukkan. Tak ada satu pun pihak yang berminat memecahkan keheningan. Sampai kemudian Szayel muncul dengan sonido. Beberapa serpihan es tampak menempel di seragam arrancarnya. Tak lama kemudian seorang shinigami lain muncul di samping Ichigo.

"Rukia?" seru Ichigo, "Kau baik-baik saja?" cecarnya.

Shinigami perempuan berambut hitam itu mengangguk. Di tangannya tergenggam pedang berwarna putih dan memiliki pita di ujung pegangannya. Mata violet sosok bertubuh pendek itu tak lepas memandangi Szayel yang tengah menepuk-nepuk es dari bajunya.

(A/N : Lagi-lagi, aku ngatain orang pendek. Tapi, Rukia itu emang pendek, kan? Aku nggak salah, kan?*dibekuin Rukia*)

"Ah, merepotkan. Kalau shinigami itu tidak muncul, aku pasti bisa mengalahkan si rambut merah." keluh Szayel. Ia menatap Ulquiorra yang masih terdiam, "Apa sudah selesai, Ulquiorra?"

"Ya," jawab Ulquiorra singkat, "Aku sudah menemukannya."

Kalimat itu membuat Toushiro, Ichigo dan Rukia terbelalak. Mereka tampak kaget mendengar kepastian dalam pernyataan itu. Toushiro menggertakan rahangnya, _Jadi benar, Arrancar itu telah menyadarinya._

"Kita tunda pertarungan ini sampai di sini, Shinigami," Ulquiorra akhirnya berbicara pada Toushiro, "suatu saat akan kita lanjutkan lagi."

Toushiro hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat saat tiga buah garganta terbuka di langit. Disusul oleh munculnya sinar kuning dari masing-masing lubang hitam itu dan langsung melingkupi Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, serta Szayel. Membawa tubuh mereka naik ke arah garganta yang terbuka.

"Negacion," desis Rukia pelan.

"Kenapa kita tidak mengejarnya?" desak Ichigo.

"Negacion itu―" Toushiro tak henti memandangi ketiga Arrancar yang mulai mengecil dari ruang pandangnya,"―bisa melenyapkan keberadaanmu." lanjut pemuda itu.

"Karena itulah kau tak bisa mengejarnya, Ichigo." tambah Rukia.

Ichigo hanya bisa mamanndangi musuh-musuhnya yang hilang di balik lubang hitam. Pintu masuk menuju dunia lain yang penuh dengan kegelapan. Tatapan Ichigo menun jukkan ketidakpuasan. Dia ingin sekali mengalahkan Ulquiorra, tapi rupanya malam ini bukan malam keberuntungannya.

Ketiga shinigami itu menjejakkan kakinya ke tanah. Mereka menatap teman-teman mereka yang sedang berkerumun. Renji tengah memapah Sado. Sementara Rangiku duduk di dekat seorang perempuan yang tergeletak. Toushiro menatap perempuan itu dengan tatapan nanar. Dan Rangiku bisa menerjemahkan arti tatapan itu dengan baik.

Jatuh korban lagi.

"Renji? Kau baik-baik saja?" kejar Ichigo. Matanya terbelalak menatap kondisi Sado yang jauh lebih parah,"Sa-sado?"

"Jangan khawatir, Ichigo. Kita bisa mengobatinya," selak Rukia sebelum Ichigo naik darah.

Rangiku menatap Toushiro, "Bagai mana ini, Taicho?"

"Perempuan itu sudah mati, kita harus cepat mencari jiwanya sebelum menjadi santapan para hollow. Atau yang lebih buruk menjadi tentara hollow yang dikendalikan Aizen," jawab Toushiro seraya menyarungkan Hyorinmaru.

"Hitsugaya-Taicho, bagai mana dengan Orihime?" tanya Rukia.

"Dia selamat, Ishida telah membawanya pergi," Ichigo telah menjawab sebelum Toushiro bersuara.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari sini. Tempat ini kurang cocok untuk menjadi tempat diskusi," Renji berusul di tengah ringisannya atas luka-luka yang ia peroleh.

"Kau benar, Abarai. Akan banyak sekali hal yang harus kita bicarakan. Sebelumnya―" Toushiro menoleh pada Rangiku, "―benda itu, tersisa berapa?"

"Yang tadi pagi, itu yang terakhir."

Toushiro mengangguk. Tanpa berkata apa-apa ia segera ber-sonido pergi. Diikuti oleh kelima rekannya. Menyisakan bulan sabit sebagai saksi bisu atas pertarungan yang baru saja mengusik keheningan malam.

* * *

"Pertarungan tadi benar-benar tidak memuaskan. Aku ingin menghajar semua shinigami keparat itu dengan tanganku. Cih,"

"Kau itu memang sangat berbeda dengan Hallibel. Kau penuh semangat dan kadang ceroboh. Berbeda sekali dengan Hallibel yang pendiam dan penuh perhitungan."

Ekspresi kesal di wajah Grimmjow berganti dengan ekspresi lain saat mendengar kata-kata Szayel barusan. Semua umpatan serta caciannya lenyap begitu saja. Tanpa sadar tatapan mata Grimmjow menajam pada sosok yang berjalan di hadapannya. Ia seperti melupakan Szayel yang ada di sebelahnya.

Garganta adalah satu-satunya pintu masuk menuju Hueco Mundo, dunia kegelapan. Dan adalah hal yang wajar jika bagian dalam garganta pun adalah kegelapan yang menjebak. Ketiga Espada itu menyusuri lorong panjang dalam keheningan. Sampai kemudian Szayel membuka suara.

"Hei, Ulquiorra, jika kau sudah menemukan apa yang kita cari, kenapa tidak kau bawa sekalian?"

Ulquiorra terus melangkah dengan tangan di saku hakama. Dia tak sedikit pun menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan bahwa kedua rekannya baik-baik saja. Yah, tak ada sejarahnya Espada terjebak di dalam garganta, bukan?

"Aizen-sama hanya meminta kita mencari informasi, bukan membawa_nya_." setelah terdiam beberapa detik, akhirnya Ulquiorra menjawab.

"Apa kau punya rencana lain?" cecar Szayel penasaran. Ulquiorra memang selalu bertindak sesuai perintah Pencipta mereka. Tapi entah kenapa, ia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dengan persoalan satu ini.

"Kita lihat saja nanti." tandas Ulquiorra, memberi isyarat bahwa pembicaraan mereka telah berakhir. Seiring dengan munculnya hamparan pasir dengan bulan sabit besar yang menggantung di langit malam.

Mereka telah sampai di Hueco Mundo. Samar-samar tampak bayangan sebuah istana megah dengan kubah berbentuk setengah lingkaran yang didasari warna putih pucat. Las Noches―di sanalah mereka menyusun kekuatan.

Hanya tinggal ber-sonido maka mereka akan tiba dengan cepat. Aizen tak akan mau menunggu lama untuk sebuah informasi penting. Karena itulah Ulquiorra segera ber-sonido tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa. Szayel telah bersiap ketika disadarinya Grimmjow masih terpaku di tengah hamparan pasir. Espada berambu biru itu menatap berkeliling, seperi mencari sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau tunggu, Grimmjow? Bukankah seharusnya kita segera melapor pada Aizen-sama?" tegur Szayel.

"Tidak," Grimmjow menoleh. Tatapan matanya sedikit berbeda dari biasanya, "Ayo pergi!"Sama seperti Ulquiorra, Grimmjow pun ber-sonido menuju Las Noches.

Angin padang pasir bertiup perlahan. Suasana begitu sepi. Sebuah senyum tipis muncul di bibir Szayel.

Ia tahu, sejak masih di dalam garganta Grimmjow jadi lebih pendiam. Dan mungkin ia juga tahu alasan Espada berambut biru itu lebih suka membungkam mulutnya yang biasanya berisik. Grimmjow tidak sedang menunggu, Szayel paham benar. Dia sedang mencari.

Sebuah bisikan samar bergulir dari bibir Espada bermata amber itu. Tak ada yang mampu mendengar bisikkan itu selain dirinya sendiri, butiran pasir dan bulan sabit.

"Kau tak akan menemukannya, Sexta. Yang kau cari sudah tak ada di sini…"

* * *

Orihime merasa dirinya tenggelam dalam kegelapan tanpa akhir. Ia tak bisa melihat apa-apa selain warna hitam. Tangannya berusaha menggapai apa pun yang bisa dicapainya. Kegelapan ini sangat menakutkan. Dan kesepian yang ditimbulkan membuat Orihime semakin keras berjuang untuk keluar dari kegelapan itu.

Namun, semakin ia berusaha, tubuhnya justru terasa tenggelam makin jauh. Orihime sudah pasrah. Ia hendak menyerah ketika dirasanya sebuah sentuhan dingin menyambar pergelangan tangannya, mempertahankannya agar tidak tenggelam semakin jauh.

_Siapa? Siapa itu?_

Sedikit ragu, Orihime memberanikan diri membuka mata. Hanya untuk mendapati sepasang mata hijau _emerald_ yang menyorot tajam. Disusul oleh suara datar yang monoton. Memberikan perintah.

"_Ikulah denganku, onna,"_

* * *

"Dia harus tahu siapa dirinya. Kita sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikan soal ini."

"Lalu, bagaimana setelah dia tahu? Apa yang harus kita lakukan setelah dia tahu bahwa dia bisa jadi keuntungan bagi kita dan bisa jadi bencana, Hitsugaya-taichou?"

"Jaga bicaramu, Abarai! Inoue-san bukan pembawa bencana!"

"Ishida, kendalikan dirimu!"

"Tapi, Rangiku-san―"

"Kita telah sepakat untuk berdiskusi tanpa melibatkan emosi, bukan begitu?"

"Tapi―"

Terdengar helaan nafas panjang. Kelopak mata Orihime terbuka perlahan. Mata abu-abunya berkeliling menatap teman-temannya yang duduk berkerumun tak jauh darinya. Pandangannya yang mulai jelas membuatnya bisa mengenali mereka. Ada Toushiro, Ishida, Rangiku, dan Renji. Dan mereka sepertinya sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

Perlahan, Orihime bangkit. Tubuhnya terasa lemah. Tapi ia bisa memastikan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Sinar putih yang memancar dari lampu di ruangan kamarnya itu cukup menyilaukan.

"Orihime-chan?"

Suara Rangiku membuat Orihime menoleh, Senyumnya muncul saat wanita berambut blonde itu beringsut ke arahnya.

"Bagaimana kondisimu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Rangiku-san," jawab Orihime pelan. Ia menatap Toushiro, Renji, dan Ishida yang juga sedag menatapnya.

"Anoo, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, Hitsugaya-kun?" dengan suara ragu, Orihime bertanya.

Toushiro mendesah pendek, "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, Inoue Orihime,"

Kening Orihime sedikit berkerut. Keseriusan keempat teman-temannya ini membuat ia penasaran.

"Apa kau masih ingat kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu?"

Pertanyaan Toushiro membuat Orihime berpikir. Ia berusaha memutar memorinya, mengumpulkan ingatan yang terserak.

"Err, rasanya… aku sedang berjalan, lalu ada suara jeritan, dan saat aku mencari tahu asal jeritan itu, aku melihat…" sepasang permata kelabu Orihime sedikit melebar. Ia bisa ingat semuanya. Ia bisa melihat jelas apa yang disaksikannya.

Sosok berpakaian putih, rambut hitam, mata hijau, taring, menghisap darah…

_Vampire?_

"Si-siapa… d-dia?"

Suara gemetar Orihime. ditambah sedikit ketakutan dalam ekspresi wajahnya, membuat Toushiro berani manarik kesimpulan bahwa gadis belia ini telah mengingat semua yang terjadi. Penjelasan yang akan dimulainya pun akan lebih mudah.

"Dia Arrancar," Toushiro berucap pelan.

Orihime terbelalak, "A-arancar? Apa itu?""

"Bisa kau sebut iblis."

Hening. Tak ada suara yang terdengar selain detak jam dinding. Waktu yang tepat untuk sebuah penjelasan panjang.

"JIwa manusia yang sudah mati, mereka akan disucikan dan dikirim ke sebuah tempat bernama Soul Society, kau bisa menyebutnya komunitas roh. Anggap saja itu surga sementara. Di sana mereka akan meneruskan hidup untuk waktu yang tak bisa ditentukan. Sementara bagi jiwa yang tak sempat disucikan akan terus berada didunia manusia sebagai arwah,"

"Ada golongan arwah jahat, mereka bernama Hollow," Rangiku mengambil alih penjelasan,"Mereka berwujud seperti monster. Dan mereka memakan arwah yang berada di dunia manusia. Mereka juga menjadi ancaman yang serius di Soul Society. Karena itulah Soul Society memiliki pasukan pertahanan yang diberi nama Gotei 13."

"Go-gotei 13?"

"Ya, benar. Gotei 13 memiliki 13 batalyon atau divisi. Masing-masing divisi dipimpin oleh seorang kapten yang didampingi seorang wakil kapten," kali ini Toushiro kembali menjelaskan. Ia bersedekap dan memejamkan mata sejenak.

"Hollow memiliki tiga tingkatan, Orihime," Renji tak mau diam saja, "Tingkatan paling rendah bernama Gillian. Tingkatan menengah bernama Adjuchas, dan tingkatan paling tinggi adalah Vasto Lorde. Mereka yang terhebat di antara para Hollow. Yang kau temui itu adalah Arrancar, golongan Vasto Lorde. Dan Arrancar terkuat dikenal dengan sebutan Espada."

Orihime merasa sedikit pusing. Penjelasan panjang ini membuatnya bingung. Tapi demi menuntaskan rasa penasaran yang mulai tumbuh di hatinya, ia memutuskan untuk mendengarkan saja.

"Biar kupersingkat. Sebenarnya, kami―aku, Abarai, dan Matsumoto―adalah shinigami atau dewa kematian, mungkin seperti malaikat. Kami bertugas menyucikan jiwa orang-orang yang sudah mati dan memberantas Hollow. Kimono hitam yang sempat kau lihat adalah pakaian kami saat menjalankan tugas."

"Ja-jadi kalian… shinigami?" binar mata Orihime menunjukkan ketertarikan. Baginya ini adalah sesuatu yang hebat sekali. Seperti dongeng.

Pemuda imut berambut pendek itu mengangguk sekali.

"Benar. Kami tinggal di Sereitei, pusat pemerintahan dari Soul Society. Sebelum kami datang ke dunia manusia, terjadi kekacauan di Sereitei. Tiga orang kapten dari tiga divisi Gotei 13 mengadakan pemberontakan. Mereka pergi ke Hueco Mundo, dunia Hollow, dan menyusun kekuatan di sana. Otak dari pembeontakan itu adalah mantan kapten divisi kelima, Sousuke Aizen."

"Aizen berniat menguasai tiga dunia," Rangiku menatap Orihime, "yaitu dunia Hollow, dunia manusia, juga dunia Shinigami. Dia membutuhkan kekuatan besar yang bisa membantunya mencapai tujuan itu. Kau tentu bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika keinginan Aizen tercapai, kan, Orihime?"

Kengerian tergambar jelas di sepasang mata kelabu Orihime. Tangan gadis manis itu gemetar hebat. Tentu saja ia bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika ketiga dunia bisa dikuasai oleh orang jahat bernama Aizen itu. Tak akan ada lagi yang tersisa selain kehancuran.

"Dan kami datang ke sini tiga bulan yang lalu dengan satu tujuan, yaitu untuk melindungimu."

Suara Toushiro yang terdengar mengambil alih perhatian semua yang ada di ruangan itu. Penjelasan panjang sudah bergerak menuju akhir. Membuka tabir ke arah tujuan yang selama ini disembunyikan.

"Karena kau, Inoue Orihime, adalah _pure soul_. Jiwa yang murni. Kau memiliki sesuatu yang dicari oleh Aizen."

Orihime terperangah. Mulutnya menganga sementara sepasang permata kelabunya terbelalak lebar. Ia tak percaya, sangat-sangat tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja menyadari ketidakmampuan gadis berambut senja itu untuk berbicara, Toushiro pun kembali menjelaskan.

"_Pure soul_ adalah jiwa yang muncul seratus tahun sekali. Darahnya bisa memberikan kekuatan. Sementara air matanya berkhasiat seperti air mata phoenix, menyembuhkan berbagai macam luka. Rupanya Aizen telah menyusun rencana dengan sangat terorganisir. Seiring dengan kelahiran _pure soul_ setelah seratus tahun berlalu, dia menjalankan semua rencana itu. Dan jika _pure soul_ sampai jatuh ke tangan Aizen, maka dunia ini akan tamat. Jadi―"

Mata hijau Toushiro kini menatap Orihime dengan serius, mengabaikan fakta bahwa di mata orang yang ditatapnya itu terdapat ketakutan yang sangat jelas. Ada sesuatu yang tak bisa terbaca dalam tatapan mata pemuda berambut putih itu. Rangiku dan Renji terdiam. Mereka tahu apa yang akan diucapkan oleh Toushiro selanjutnya. Sementara Ishida menundukkan kepala, seperti tak ingin mendengar apa yang akan segera terdengar.

"―demi melindungimu, kau harus ikut kami ke Soul Society, Inoue Orihime."

* * *

Las Noches, Hueco Mundo.

Aizen Sousuke duduk di kursi kebesarannya sambil menatap sebuah benda berbentuk bola kecil berwarna putih. Ia tersenyum, seolah merasa sangat terhibur hanya dengan menatap benda itu. Sebuah pedang tersandar di sebelah kanan kursi kebanggaannya.

"Menatap Hogyoku lagi, Aizen-taichou?"

Suara teguran itu tak membuat Aizen menoleh. Ia tetap dalam posisinya. Senyum di wajah pria berambut coklat itu belum juga surut. Terlebih, ia tahu siapa yang baru saja bersuara tanpa harus melihat langsung. Tak ada satu pun rahasia di Las Noches yang luput darinya.

"Ah, Gin, masuk saja. Kenapa hanya berdiri di pintu? Kau sungkan padaku?"

Seorang pria berambut perak yang dipanggil Gin tak beranjak. Tetap bersandar di sisi pintu sambil bersedekap. Senyuman licik terlukis di bibirnya.

"Mereka sudah kembali, Aizen-taichou,"

"Ya, aku tahu itu, Gin. Aku bisa merasakannya. Dan semoga saja kabar yang mereka bawa tidak mengecewakan. Aku sudah tak bisa menunggu lagi. Hogyouku, kurasa, juga sudah tidak sabar untuk segera dibangkitkan."

"Dengan reiatsu dari _pure soul_?" Gin semakin mengembangkan senyum rubahnya.

"_Pure_ _soul_ memang meiliki reiatsu yang lemah. Tapi dibalik kelemahan itu, tersimpan daya hancur yang sangat besar."

"Hanya jika Anda yang mengeksplorasinya. Anda benar-benar cerdik."

"Tak apa-apa jika kau ingin menggunakan kata 'licik' daripada kata 'cerdik', Gin."

Gin tertawa kecil. Ia tetap bersandar seraya menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Sementara Aizen terus menatap Hogyouku dengan penuh minat. Setidaknya sampai suara datar terdengar dari balik pintu. Menandakan bahwa da pihak lain selain mereka berdua yang akan segera terlibat dalam pembicaraan ini.

"Aizen-sama, kami kembali,"

Senyuman Aizen berubah menjadi seringai kecil. Untuk pertama kalinya ia membalikkan badan. Seringaian itu telah hilang, berpindah ke wajah Gin, saat ia menyambut ketiga Espada yang telah berdiri di ambang pintu. Hogyouku telah disimpan di tempat semula. Aizen membuka kedua tangannya, bersikap hangat terhadap ketiga tentaranya itu.

"Selamat datang, Espadaku..."

Ketiga Espada berbeda warna rambut itu melangkah bersamaan. Mereka membungkukkan badan sebagai symbol kesetiaan pada pencipta mereka. Aizen tersenyum jumawa.

"Jadi, berita apakah yang kalian bawa untukku kali ini?"

#TBC#

* * *

Yak, kelar juga. Hampir aja kehilangan inspirasi gara-gara itu 'orang gila'. Astaga, nyumpahin orang salah, ya? Tapi, kalo orangnya keterlaluan gak papa, kan?*pleading eyes*

Aih, lagi-lagi curcol. Udah, ah. Mau bales ripyu dulu.

**Mokkun Gembul **: Hajimemashite, mokkun-san. Arigatou atas ripyunya. Gpp kok ripyu tanpa login. Aku juga sering gitu kok. Hehehe.

Aih, dirimu gampang ngebayanginnya? Fiuh, syukurlah. Kupikir fic ini bakal ngebingungin. Nah, pertanyaanmu tentang yg nyerang ulqui udah kejawab kan? Iya, orang itu Ichi. Soal posisinya di Soul Society, nantikan terus aja ya? Ahahaha,*plak*

**Nathaniel Nymphodora Philamen** : Yoo, makasih atas ripyunya, Nym-san..*digorok coz manggil sembarangan*. Err, kalo update kilat mungkin aku belum bisa. Cuma bisa update seminggu sekali, hehehe. Gomenne…

Hm, di sini kubikin si Ichi mati terus jadi shinigami. Btw, namamu kayak nama pacarnya Profesor Lupin di Harpot, ya? Hehehe^^

**Red Line** : Nee, red-san… Tebakanmu boleh juga. Hehehe, kutungggu tebakanmu lagi. Err, bola seperti telur itu, maksudmu Hogyouku?

Iya, ichi udah jadi shinigami. Dan, aku tidak suka yaoi ataupun yuri. Jadi tenang saja ya. Makasih atas ripyunya…^^

**Arukaschiffer** : Yosh, aruka-san, makasih atas ripyu darimu. Nah, pertanyaanmu tentang yang dijaga shinigami udah terjawab, kan? Dan soal triangle love, pastinya ada donk. Tentang siapa sama siapa, nantikan aja di chap selanjutnya…^^

**Aam Tempe** : Huwaa, aam…gimana kondisimu? Sudah baikkan, kan? Udah beli obat vermin? Hehehe. Makasih udah sempet mampir ke fic-ku ini. Err, semoga bisa jadi cerita pengantar tidur yang baik, ya…^^

**Arisa-Yuki-Kyutsa **: Hai, arisa-san. Makasih atas ripyu darimu. Aku terharu banget kamu suka fic ini. Hiks, tuh sampe aer mataku netes. *lebay, ditampol bolak-balik*

Huwah, typo masih ada ya? Ck,ck,ck, emang tuh typo bener-bener susah di aturnya. Well, makasih lagi udah diingatkan.^^

**Marianne der Marrionettenspieler** : Err, lama tak jupa, Rinne-sama. Iya, gak jadi kuapus fic ini. So, turunin zenpakutoumu itu, ya..*gemeter ngeri*

Ah, aku merasa tersanjung Anda suka fic ini.*nunduk ala butler, digetok anne-san*. Yup, yang muncul itu si ichi. Dan Anda juga benar, Hime nggak tau siapa dirinya dan temen-temennya. Tapi di chpa ini udah dijelasin kok. Makasih atas ripyu-nya, Rinne-sam. Salam buat anne-san, ya…^^

**Scarlett Yukarin** : Hai, hai, Yuka. Lama juga tak jumpa dirimu. Sudah selesaikah semua UAS? Gimana nilai rapotnya?*SKSD, digetok*

Iya nieh, aku lagi coba bikin canon multi chap. Pair-nya tetep, si kalong dan mataharinya. Weheheh*dicero ulqui*. Jadi, kalo ada yang kurang, mohon diberitahu ya. Err, soal battle, aku juga masih perlu belajar. Tapi akan kuusahakan supaya bisa sebagus mungkin. Makasih atas ripyunya…^^

**Dark-eyed Devil** : Whatt? Bi-bikin orang penasaran itu do-dosa? Huwee, berarti dosaku udah banyak banget donk?*nangis kejer.*

Ini sudah kulanjutkan. Maaf ya update-nya lama. Seperti yang udah kubilang, aku Cuma bisa update seminggu sekali. Hiks, aku belum libur, jadi masih harus disibukkan ini itu. Well, makasih atas ripyunya, dark-san…^^

**Sara Hikari** : Yuhuu, Sara-san. Gak papa telat, yang penting udah sempet mampir. Makasih ya udah ninggalin ripyu. Hehehe.

Yup,yup,yup, yang nolong Ishida itu Ichigo. Daaannn, ini sudah kulanjutkan. Semoga terhibur…^^

**Rakha Matsuyama** : Makasih atas ripyunya, , gimana, sudah terobati penasaranmu?^^

Iya, di sini emang ichi udah mati. Dan ada alasan di balik kematiannya, selain supaya dia bisa jadi shinigami tetap. Kalo soal ulqui yang keren itu, ulqui emang keren kan?*plakk*

Ahahaha, maaf, maaf, aku emang eror dan gaje berat. Yak, sudah ku update. Semoga terhibur…^^

**Ayano646cweety** : Huwaah, ada ayano-san. Apa kabar ayano-san?*buagh*

Yups, ichi mati terus jadi shinigami. Dan arrancar itu menjadikan darah and reiatsu sebagai makanan. Err, jadi kayak vampire ya? Nee, siapa itu hime sudah ketebak, kan? Semoga ayano-san terhibur dengan chap ini. Makasih atas ripyunya…^^

**Koizumi Nanaho** : Jiahaahaha, jadi ini cara bercandamu, zumi? Yare, yare.. Aku juga mau cerita dikit. Hari sabtu aku maen sama temenku. Trus dia liat komenmu ini. Eh, dia ketawa ngakak. Katanya,"Ini anak kok gaya ngomongnya kayak cowok, ya? Lucu banget,".. Aku sweat drop di tempat. Apalagi pas dia baca komenmu tentang angka tiga belas dan pe-ripyu yang terakhir itu, dia jadi cengar-cengir gaje gitu.

What? Author ulquihime? Nee, emang udah jadi cirri ku ya? Aih, iya juga sih. Tanpa kau minta maaf pun aku udah maafkan*plak*. Jejeritan pun boleh. Hak asasi manusia toh?*plak-plak*

Huah, akhirnya bisa juga gak bikin orang puyeng. Seriusan, kata-kata 'aku ingin jadi yang terakhir' bikin aku menafsirkan ke arah lain.*ngomong apa sih?*. Aih, lupakan saja ocehan gajeku ini. Hehehe.

Oia, request-mu ku publish bareng sama 'where ever you are', ya. Mungkin hari rabu atau kamis. Hontou ni gomenasai, zumi...

Nee, Makasih atas ripyu-nya..^^

**icha22maden** : Yuhuuu, makasih atas ripyunya, icha-san. Nie udah update. Semoga terhibur…^^

Nah, kuucapkan terima kasih atas semua yang udah baca, juga me-ripyu. Jangan ragu-ragu buat komplain kalo ada yang nggak berkenan dalam fic-ku ini. Mohon bantuan dan bimbingannya, minna…^^

Aih, aku turut berduka atas kekalahan Indonesia. Padahal aku bela-belain nunda ngetik buat nonton. Huft, ngapain pula Si Macan pake laser segala? Kalu Cuma buat ngacauin konsentrasi Si Garuda, tembakin aja pake bazooka sekalian. Terus gak perlu ngelemparin petasan ke tengah lapangan. Ntar dibalis dengan tabung LPG 3 kg aja baru nyaho. Ah, sewot diriku. (kenapa jadi ngedumel gini?)

Sudah, lupakan!

So, mind to ripyu?^^


	3. Chapter 3 : The Second Encounter

**Disclaimer **: Bleach bukan milikku… Yah, sampai kapanpun tak akan pernah jadi milikku…*pundung di pojokan*

**Genre** : Romance, Fantasy

**Rate :** T

**Pair** : Ulquihime (main pair), and many more.

**A/N :** Hai, minna-san… Relya Schiffer kembali datang dengan membawa chapter ketiga. Untuk semua yang telah membaca fic gajeku ini, kuucapkan banyak terima kasih. Hiks, mohon maaf atas keterlambatan update. Tugas menjelang UAS bener-bener bikin waktuku tersita, sampe nggak sempet buat ngetik fic. Jadi, sekali lagi aku mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.

Nah, aku mau bales ripyu dulu…

**Ayano646cweety** : Yosh, ayano-san. Kabarku juga baik. Iya, cukup lama dirimu menghilang, nieh. Hm, sikap Hime waktu ketemu Ichi akan bisa kita saksikan di chapter depan, hehehe. Argh, iya,iya. Aku salah inget. Setelah kuliat data dari anne-san, ternyata Szayel itu Octava. Gomenne atas kesalahan itu. Wokeh, sudah update. Makasih udah diingetin, dan makasih atas ripyunya…^^

**Arukaschiffer** : Yuhuu, nie udah ku-update, aruka-san. Hoho, pertemuan Hime dan Ichi baru muncul di chapter depan. Jadi, sabar,ya. Dan, makasih atas ripyunya…^^

**Arisa-Yuki-Kyutsa** : Makasih atas ripyunya, arisa-san. Nie sudah ku-update. Err, yang kurang? Mungkin kesalahan penulisan itu, ya? Peringkat Szayel yang harusnya Octava jadi Novena? Hiks, hiks, gomenne… Ahaha, aku berharap Grimm-kun mencarimu. Biar aku yg akan ngambil alih ulqui.*dicakar arisa-san* hehehe…^^

**Michi-chan Phantomhive626** : Arigato untuk ripyunya, michi-san. Aih, iya, szayel harusnya Octava. Di data yang kupunya juga udah tertulis jelas. Dan soal sonido itu…err…entah kenapa mau nulis shunpo kok jadi sonido? Yare, yare, sikon kejiwaanku kemaren lagi terguncang kayaknya.(gila donk?)*plak*. Sekali lagi makasih udah diingetin, michi-san…^^

**Nathaniel Nymphodora Philamen** : Anyeong juga, Nathan-san,(digaplok Nathaniel-san, coz manggil sembarangan lagi). Aih, gapapa kok, tak perlu minta maaf. Itu bukan salahmu. Dengan kamu suka fic ini aja aku udah seneng. Justru aku yg minta maaf soalnya gak bisa memenuhi keinginanmu. Makasih ya atas ripyumya. Aku akan update secepat yg aku bisa…^^

**Sara Hikari** : Yeeiii, ada sara-san*jingkrak2 di kasur, kejedot lemari*. Iya, focus utama disini emang si Hime. Dia jadi rebutan shinigami dan arrancar gara2 dia pure soul. Sungguh malang nasibmu, Hime.*dijambak hime*. Okeh, nie udah update, makasih atas ripyunya, ya…^^

**Rakha Matsuyama** : Yosh, rakha-san. Emang nie, lagi2 si Hime. Pengennya sieh kubikin semua chara jadi keren. Tapi tetep aja, focus utamaku bakalan ke si kalong lagi. Abis, dia itu udah mencuri hatiku, hehehe *lebay/ditendang*. Err, kalo soal alur mungkin akan ada beberapa yang mirip aslinya. Tapi akan kuusahain supaya lebih menonjolkan versiku. Masalah nasib Ulqui…hehehe…tergantung mood hatiku. Hahahaha…*dihajar rame2*. Ups, maksudnya, masih jadi kejutan. Jadi, nantikan terus ya. Kalo soal nangis, aku juga nangis kejer pas ulqui mati di anime. Huwee…. T.T. Nee, makasih atas ripyunya…^^

**Mokkun Gembul **: Yosh, mokkun-san. Gapapa kok telat. Iya, yang jadi rebutan itu si Hime. Emang, nieh. Aizen jahat, sangat. Ahaha, ga papa grimmjow mencarimu. Asal Ulqui tetap bersamaku *plak*. Hm, soal Karin, kubikin dia kurang lebih sama kayak di anime. Punya reiatsu yang cukup kuat untuk mendeteksi makhluk2 kasat mata. Err, iya, gara2 kebanyakan nulis cebol, aku juga ngerasa dingin nieh. Btw, makasih atas ripyunya,ya… Brrr… ^^ *ngeringkuk sambil pake jaket*

**Aam Tempe** (chapter 1): Waahh, ada am. Akhirnya dirimu muncul juga. Iya gpp, ripyu tanpa login pun gak masalah buatku. Hahaha, kiat2 bkin diksi? Bengong sebentar deh kayaknya. Terus, apa yg mau ditulis langsung muncul di otak. Iya, emang ada beberapa Espada yang kubikin bisa bertransformasi ke wujud binatang. Di antaranya Ulqui sama Grimm. Dan kalo ada kelelawar yg tatapannya kayak ulqui, pasti bakal kutangkep. Siapa tahu bakal berubah jd ulqui beneran,hehe. *ngayal . com*. Hahaha, gpp. Sms nyasar itu wajar kok. Makasih atas ripyunya…^^

**Aam Tempe** (chapter 2): Yeph, lanjut ke balesan di chap 2. Huah, makasih atas apresiasimu. Kalo soal data, aku dapet dari anne-san. Hehehe. Jadi gak enak karena ngerepotin orang mulu. Yups, di sini hime baru dikasih tau siapa ran cs. Dan dia juga baru di kasih tau siapa dirinya. Okeh, sudah update. Makasih ripyunya…^^

**Red Line** : Err, hal yang mana red-san? Yang pendek2 itu, ya? *di deathglare shiro plus rukia*. Hahaha, itulah akibanya jika kau menebasku, red-san. Karena duo pendek itu akan membalas dendam padamu…hahaaha.. *digorok shiro, dibabat rukia*. Nee, gomenne deh kalo kata 'pendek' berarti sesuatu bagimu. Hehehe. Makasih untuk ripyunya…^^

**Marianne de Marionettenspieler** : Horraaayyy, Prime, kau memang bisa diandalkan. Bantu terus anne-san, ya. love you, prime. Muuaaacchh..*plak-plak-plak*. Huwaahh, chapter kemaren emang banyak eror-nya anne-san. Abisnya, gara2 orang tak berperi-kemakhlukkan itu (aku masih gak rela nyebut dia manusia, hiks T.T), pikiranku jadi eror kuadrat. Iya, ichi mati trus jadi shinigami, yah malaikat pencabut nyawa gitu deh. Okeh, sudah ku update. Semangat untukmu, semangat untukku, dan semangat untuk semua author maupun reader di fanfiction. Nie sudah ku-update. Makasih atas ripyunya…^^

**Vida Tranquila** : Yohaaa, Vida. Iya, iya, nggak akan kubikin mati si kalong itu. Paling juga kubikin sekarat. Ahahaha, becanda kok. Becanda. Masih atas ripyunya ya, say…^^

**Koizumi Nanaho** : Iya, zumi-sama, aku ingat peraturannya *bungkuk ala butler/ dikemplang zumi pake tempayan*. Ahahaha, gimana kalo aku yang bilang ke kamu 'ikutlah denganku, onna'? Masihkah kamu akan suka dengan kata-kata itu?*nyengir gaje/zumi naik pitam*. Gin? Si creepy smile itu? Well, Gin, berbanggalah karena zumi suka padamu. Dan, err, komentar 'kayak cowok' itu asli loh. Kalo perlu kupaketin orang yang ngomong ke rumahmu, biar bisa kau ajak minum teh sekalian (lho?). Eh? kamu jadi peripyu ke-28? Funtastic. Aku gak sadar loh, haha. Yah, silahkan mencari angka yang bagus lagi. Hm, obsesimu jadi yg terakhir belum tercapai di sini. Tuh, ada Hana-san di atas. Selamat berjuang saja dah. SEMANGAT! Makasih atas ripyunya…^^

**Hana Jenibelle Chrysantemum : **Yuhuu, welcome back, Hana-san. Dan welcome di fic multi chap baruku ini. Err, aku ini emang author eror yang tak bertanggung jawab. Belum nuntasin 'Where Ever You Are', tapi nekat bikin multichap baru. Yah, pengen nyoba yang ada battle-nya sieh, hehe. Ah iya, cintamu kuterima dengan senang hati. Hahaha *plakkk*. Tenang saja, karena ini pair-nya keroyokan, udah pasti ichiruki-nya ada kok. Well, ikuti saja terus. Makasih atas ripyunya…^^

Wokeh, tanpa harus ngoceh ngalor-ngidul lagi, langsung saja , selamat menikmati (?) chapter ketiga. Happy reading, minna-san…^^

* * *

"Karena kau, Inoue Orihime, adalah _pure soul_. Jiwa yang murni. Kau memiliki sesuatu yang dicari oleh Aizen."

Orihime terperangah. Mulutnya menganga sementara sepasang permata kelabunya terbelalak lebar. Ia tak percaya, sangat-sangat tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja menyadari ketidakmampuan gadis berambut senja itu untuk berbicara, Toushiro pun kembali menjelaskan.

"_Pure soul_ adalah jiwa yang muncul seratus tahun sekali. Darahnya bisa memberikan kekuatan. Sementara air matanya berkhasiat seperti air mata phoenix, menyembuhkan berbagai macam luka. Rupanya Aizen telah menyusun rencana dengan sangat terorganisir. Seiring dengan kelahiran _pure soul_ setelah seratus tahun berlalu, dia menjalankan semua rencana itu. Dan jika _pure soul_ sampai jatuh ke tangan Aizen, maka dunia ini akan tamat. Jadi―"

Mata hijau Toushiro kini menatap Orihime dengan serius, mengabaikan fakta bahwa di mata orang yang ditatapnya itu terdapat ketakutan yang sangat jelas. Ada sesuatu yang tak bisa terbaca dalam tatapan mata pemuda berambut putih itu. Rangiku dan Renji terdiam. Mereka tahu apa yang akan diucapkan oleh Toushiro selanjutnya. Sementara Ishida menundukkan kepala, seperti tak ingin mendengar apa yang akan segera terdengar.

"―demi melindungimu, kau harus ikut kami ke Soul Society."

.

.

.

**Moonlight Dance**

**By**

**Relya Schiffer**

Chapter 3 : The Second Encounter.

.

.

.

Matahari pagi bersinar tidak terlalu cerah. Gumpalan samar awan hitam tampak menutupi kanvas langit. Udara pun terasa dingin. Mendung agaknya menjadi salah satu faktor penyebab cuaca tidak bersahabat, selain bahwa musim dingin akan segera tiba.

Orihime merapatkan syal yang melingkar di lehernya. Uap putih ke luar dari mulutnya saat ia menghembuskan nafas. Sudah pukul 07.10. Gadis berambut senja itu pun mempercepat aktivitasnya bersiap-siap. Pelajaran pertama di Karakura Gakuen akan dimulai pukul 07.30. Dan ia bukanlah murid yang sering terlambat.

Tiba-tiba saja, pembicaraan semalam teringat kembali di benak Orihime. Gerakan mulutnya yang sedang mengunyah roti selai strawberry pun melambat.

Rasanya, sampai kemarin malam ia adalah remaja berusia 16 tahun biasa yang tak punya kelebihan apa-apa. Selain wajah cantik dan cukup manis, juga perangai baik dan ramah. Ia merasa bahwa dirinya hanyalah gadis sebatang kara tanpa keluarga, yang beruntung lantaran tetap bisa melanjutkan hidupnya meski tak mudah.

Lalu semuanya berubah. Ya, terhitung sejak semalam. Seluruh kehidupannya berubah.

Orihime menghela nafas perlahan. Ia meletakkan sisa roti di piring. Nafsu makannya hilang. Seluruh penjelasan Abarai, Toushiro, dan Rangiku―para shinigami itu―melintas-lintas tak terkendali. Istilah semacam Hollow, Arrancar, Espada, Soul Society, bahkan Hueco Mundo memang masih asing di telinganya. Namun ada satu hal yang membuatnya tak bisa tidur lelap setelah teman-temannya meninggalkan apartemen mungilnya, sekali pun Rangiku telah memastikan bahwa ada shinigami yang akan terus menjaganya.

_Pure Soul_.

Orihime tak pernah menyangka bahwa dia adalah _pure soul_, jiwa yang murni. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa dirinya menjadi rebutan antara shinigami dan Arrancar―malaikat dan iblis. Ia tak menyangka bahwa dirinya mempunyai pengaruh besar terhadap dua dunia yang selama ini tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya―dunia shinigami dan dunia Hollow.

Waktu terus berlalu. Orihime menghentikan sejenak pemikirannya. Saat ini yang terpenting ia harus berangkat ke sekolah dan tidak terlambat. Karena itulah, gadis manis itu pun segera bergegas dan mengunci pintu apartemennya. Baru saja ia membalikkan badan, seluruh gerakannya terpaku ketika ia menyadari ada yang telah menunggunya. Sedikit terkejut, tapi Orihime memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum senatural mungkin.

"Ah, Ohayou, Ishida-kun," sapanya riang.

Ishida tersenyum tipis. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya yang semula bersandar di tembok pembatas. Tampak jelas bahwa pemuda itu sudah lama menunggu.

"Ohayou mo, Inoue-san. Mau berangkat ke sekolah bersamaku?"

"Tentu saja, kenapa tidak?" Orihime langsung menghampiri teman baiknya itu. Senyuman di wajahnya tak juga luntur. Mereka pun melangkah bersama menuju ke sekolah.

Baru beberapa langkah, Ishida langsung berbicara.

"Inoue-san, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Sebenarnya Orihime tahu apa yang mau dibicarakan Ishida. Tapi sebagai teman yang baik, ia pun bersikap menunjukkan ketertarikan.

"Eh? Ada apa Ishida-kun?"

Ishida tampak kesulitan memulai. Setelah menghirup nafas dan menghembuskannya beberapa kali, barulah pemuda berambut biru itu menjawab.

"Aku mau minta maaf,"

Hening. Hanya derap langkah mereka yang terdengar.

"Aku ingin minta maaf, karena telah menyembunyikan kebenaran darimu. Padahal kita teman. Jujur saja, sejak Rangiku-san, Hitsugaya-san, dan Abarai-san datang, sebenarnya aku dan Sado telah diberitahu siapa dirimu. Kami juga telah diminta mereka untuk membantu melindungimu. Tepat setelah Kurosaki dimakamkan, aku mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya, aku ini―"

Suara Ishida yang berhenti membuat Orihime penasaran. Ditatapnya pemuda itu seolah memintanya untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya yang tertunda.

"―Quincy."

Kening Orihime berkerut," Quincy?" ulangnya.

_Apa itu?_

"Ya, Quincy," Ishida menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Ini akan menjadi penjelasan yang cukup panjang.

"Quincy adalah manusia yang memiliki reiatsu yang besar dan mampu memusnahkan hollow serta roh jahat lain secara total. Reiatsu itu sendiri adalah tekanan roh yang dimiliki masing-masing manusia. Namun kapasitas reiatsu pada setiap manusia berbeda-beda. Ada yang kecil dan ada juga yang besar. Ada yang kuat dan ada juga yang lemah. Mereka yang memiliki reiatsu lemah dan kecil tidak akan bisa melihat wujud hollow. Sebaliknya, mereka yang memiliki reaitsu cukup kuat dan besar, akan mampu merasakan juga merespon kehadiran hollow dan roh jahat itu sendiri."

Orihime terperangah, menunjukkan wajah terkejut yang sangat polos. Kosa katanya bertambah lagi dengan mendengar penjelasan tentang Quincy dan reiatsu.

"Wah, kau hebat sekali, Ishida-kun. Berarti kau punya kekuatan besar, ya? Ah, pasti sangat menguntungkan jika punya kekuatan seperti itu. Karena akan sangat berguna untuk melindungi diri sendiri."

Ishida tersenyum kecil, "Tapi kekuatan itu datang bersama tanggung jawab, Inoue-san. Quincy dan shinigami memiliki metode yang berbeda dalam menyucikan hollow. Dan satu-satunya yang menyatukan kami adalah _pure soul_. Kami bekerja sama untuk melindungi _pure soul_, yang kali ini adalah dirimu," ia menoleh, lalu menatap Orihime dengan lembut.

Orihime memalingkan wajah ke langit yang luas. Derap langkah kaki gadis manis itu seirama dengan langkah Ishida. Sekalipun mereka tak saling menatap lagi, tapi mereka tetap yakin bahwa mereka akan saling mendengarkan.

Entah kenapa, semakin hari Orihime semakin merasakan perbedaan cara bersikap Ishida terhadap dirinya. Seperti senyuman tadi. Ia bisa merasakan makna yang lebih dalam dari senyuman itu. Lebih dari sekedar senyuman kepada teman baik. Padahal…

"Ishida-kun, boleh aku bertanya?" tiba-tiba Orihime bersuara, menghancurkan keheningan yang sudah siap terbangun.

"Ya, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Inoue-san?" tanya Ishida, memberikan persetujuan.

Orihime terdiam sejenak. Ishida menangkap keraguan dari cara bola mata gadis itu bergerak.

"Katakan saja, jangan ragu. Kita 'kan teman," pemuda berkaca mata itu berusaha meyakinkan.

Pelan, Orihime mengangguk. Lalu suaranya yang sedikit bergetar terdengar.

"Kalau… manusia yang sudah mati, disucikan dan dikirim ke Soul Society… apakah mungkin kakakku, dan Kurosaki-kun…"

Orihime menggigit bibir bawahnya, menyebabkan kata-katanya terhenti. Tapi, tanpa harus dilanjutkan pun Ishida tahu pasti apa yang akan diucapkan teman baiknya itu. Ia tahu pasti apa yang menjadi pertanyaan gadis itu, setelah mengetahui adanya dunia lain selain dunia nyata. Sorot mata Ishida sedikit sendu.

_Harusnya aku tahu dia akan menanyakan soal ini_, gumamnya dalam hati. _Tapi kenapa aku sedikit kecewa karena mengetahui bahwa Inoue-san masih berharap bisa bertemu Kurosaki?_

Namun pemuda itu justru tersenyum kecil dan bersahabat. Ditepuknya bahu Orihime pelan, membuat si pemilik bahu menoleh dan menatapnya. Terdapat penantian, harapan, dan rasa penasaran di dalam permata kelabu itu.

"Selalu ada kemungkinan, Inoue-san. Jadi, jangan bersedih. Ada banyak sekali kejutan yang akan menantimu di sana."

Tanpa mereka sadari, seekor kelelawar hijau terbang cukup tinggi di atas kedua remaja tersebut. Binatang itu hinggap di salah satu dahan pohon yang tumbuh di sekitar Karakura Gakuen. Tingkah polah si kelelawar memang aneh lantaran berkeliaran di siang hari. Orang yang melihatnya pasti berpendapat bahwa binatang itu bukan kelelawar biasa.

Dan memang benar. Karena kelelawar itu adalah jelmaan dari Ulquiorra Schiffer, sang Quatro Espada. Dengan bertransformasi menjadi hewan, keberadaannya bisa luput total dari deteksi para shinigami.

Ulquiorra mengamati sepasang remaja yang mulai memasuki gedung Karakura Gakuen. Ia juga bisa melihat dengan jelas ketika gadis berambut orange panjang itu langsung dikerubungi teman-temannya―para shinigami yang sedang menyamar―saat tiba di kelas. Sebuah perlindungan yang ditutupi dengan rapi, hanya tampak sebagai keakraban antar teman sekelas.

Mata Ulquiorra menyorot tajam ke arah gadis itu, Orihime Inoue, sang _pure soul_. Tak melepaskannya sedikit pun. Ia sadar bahwa ia mengemban tugas yang tidak mudah dari penciptanya, Aizen Sousuke. Detik-detik ketika Aizen memberinya perintah pun, tanpa diminta, melintas di benaknya begitu saja.

.

.

.

_Las Noches, ruangan pribadi Aizen Sousuke._

"_Hmmm, aku mengerti…" _

_Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, dan Szayel hanya terdiam mendengar gumaman itu dari penguasa Hueco Mundo. Aizen tampak senang menyaksikan kejadian di dunia manusia dalam serpihan debu yang berasal dari mata kiri Ulquiorra. Espada keempat memang memiliki kemampuan unik. Jika mata kirinya dihancurkan, maka orang yang berada di dekatnya akan bisa melihat semua yang ia lihat. Kemampuan itulah yang sedang dimanfaatkan Aizen sekarang ini._

"_Rupanya mereka telah cukup lama menyembunyikan pure soul," imbuh pria berambut coklat itu. Sepasang matanya terbuka. Senyuman jumawa terukir di wajah shinigami yang―harus diakui―memang tampan itu. Dia berdiri dari kursinya. Sementara Gin masih berdiri di dekat pintu dengan senyuman khasnya._

"_Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku puas atas hasil kerja kalian. Bersih, dan cukup membuat 'mereka' menyadari pergerakan kita. Waktunya untuk kalian beristirahat, para espadaku. Kecuali―" mata Aizen beralih pada tentaranya yang berambut hitam, "―kau, Ulquiorra. Aku ingin bicara denganmu."_

_Sadar bahwa kehadiran mereka tak dibutuhkan lagi, Szayel dan Grimmjow pun mohon diri lantas segera ber-sonido pergi._

"_Bagaimana denganku, Aizen-sama?" Gin bersuara, masih dengan seringai rubah di antara juntaian helai rambut peraknya. Dia memang tak memanggil Aizen dengan sebutan 'Taichou' di depan para Arrancar dan Espada._

"_Ya, termasuk kau, Gin," _

_Gin mengangguk sekali, kemudian ber-shunpo ke luar dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Aizen dan Ulquiorra untuk berbicara empat mata._

"_Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu, Aizen-sama?" tanya Ulquiorra. Mata kirinya telah kembali seperti sedia kala. Dia memang satu-satunya Espada yang memiliki daya regenerasi tinggi._

"_Singkat saja, Ulquiorra. Bawa pure soul ke sini, ke Las Noches."_

"_Baik, Aizen-sama,"_

"_Tapi tidak sekarang,"_

_Jika Ulquiorra bisa berekspresi, pasti wajah datarnya sudah memancarkan rasa penasaran. Kendati demikian, dia hanya terdiam, menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya dari Aizen. Ia yakin, penciptanya itu belum selesai berbicara._

_Dan itu benar._

"_Aku tidak heran kau bisa dengan mudah mengenali gadis itu sebagai pure soul, karena pure soul memang memiliki aroma yang khas. Seperti yang telah kita ketahui bersama―darah, air mata dan reiatsu pure soul sangat berguna bagi kita. Aku menginginkannya. Tapi aku yakin seratus persen, kedatangan kalian bertiga pasti membuat musuh kita semakin waspada."_

"_Apakah dia akan dibawa ke Soul Society?" Ulquiorra memberanikan diri bertanya. Itu pun masih dengan membungkuk._

_Aizen tertawa menyadari loyalitas Cuatro Espada yang begitu tinggi._

"_Tegakkan badanmu, Ulquiorra. Tatap mataku saat kita berbicara,"_

_Tak perlu diperintah dua kali, Ulquiorra segera menegakkan tubuhnya. Mata hijau sang Espada bertemu dengan mata coklat Sang Pencipta._

"_Aku ingin kau mengamatinya, paling tidak sampai dia dibawa ke Soul Society. Aku yakin, para shinigami telah merencanakan sesuatu. Dan, Ulquiorra Schiffer, apakah kau sanggup merebut kunci kemenangan kita dari mereka?"_

_Jawaban dari pertanyaan itu sudah bisa dipastikan. Tapi entah kenapa, sering kali Aizen mnegulanginya hanya untuk mengetes sejauh mana kesetiaan para tentara ciptaannya. Terutama untuk yang satu ini. Karena dia sedikit berbeda dari yang lain._

"_Sekalipun harus menyusup ke Seretei, akan saya lakukan semua perintah Anda, Aizen-sama," sahut Ulquiorra tegas._

_Aizen tersenyum senang._

"_Baiklah, tugas ini menjadi tanggung jawabmu, Ulquiorra."_

_Perintah itu seperti titah raja yang absolute. Dan bagi Ulquiorra Schiffer, Espada dengan kesetiaaan paling tinggi, tak ada alasan baginya untuk membantah semua perintah seorang Sousuke Aizen._

.

.

.

Tatapan mata hijau dari pemuda berambut putih membuat Ulquiorra menyembunyikan dirinya di antara daun-daun pohon. Harus ia akui, kemampuan kapten divisi kesepuluh tak bisa diremehkan. Dan kegiatan bersembunyi seperti sekarang bukanlah suatu wujud ketakutan baginya. Ia hanya waspada. Tetap mengawasi targetnya tanpa meninggalkan jejak sedikit pun.

Ya, harus dipastikan tak ada jejak sedikit pun…

Setelah perhatian Hitsugaya Toushiro kembali pada rekannya, Ulquiorra ke luar dari helaian daun-daun hijau yang telah melindunginya dengan sempurna. Bola mata kuningnya menatap tajam pada gadis berambut orange yang sekarang sedang tertawa.

_Pure soul_ memang memiliki aroma khas yang begitu kuat. Bahkan dari jarak yang cukup jauh seperti ini pun Ulquiorra bisa mendeskripsikan dengan jelas aroma itu.

Manis. Seperti wangi mawar dan madu.

Aroma yang sangat memprovokasi. Benar-benar menggoda insting natural hollow untuk mencicipi. Pasti sudah banyak hollow tingkat rendah yang terjebak aroma itu. Dan kenyataan bahwa sampai detik ini gadis itu masih terhindar dari serangan hollow, menegaskan bahwa Soul Society benar-benar serius melindunginya.

Ulquiorra masih mengamati gadis berambut senja itu. Sekali pun ia memiliki pengendalian diri yang baik di antara Espada lain, tapi tetap saja, ia tak bisa mengingkari bahwa aroma _pure soul_ terasa begitu menggelitik. Membuatnya harus mengakui bahwa aroma itu cukup menganggangu.

Ya, cukup mengganggu pengendalian dirinya yang nyaris mendekati sempurna.

* * *

Hari ini terasa berlalu dengan lamban. Orihime menjalani aktivitasnya seperti biasa, tak ada yang berubah. Ia tetap memperhatikan pelajaran dengan baik. Semua rutinitasnya berlalu dengan tenang. Termasuk jadwal makan bekal bersama teman-temannya―Ishida, Sado, Rangiku, Renji, Tatsuki dan Chizuru― di atap sekolah. Kali ini Toushiro tidak ikut karena berdalih ada urusan. Orihime bisa mengira apa yang dimaksud pemuda itu dengan 'urusan'.

Ia juga baru tahu, bahwa pil bening yang sempat dikatakan Rangiku sebagai vitamin kecantikan, sebenarnya adalah benda buatan seorang kapten Gotei 13. Kalau Orihime tidak salah mengingat cerita Renji, namanya adalah Kurotsuchi Mayuri, kapten divisi kedua belas yang juga merupakan satu-satunya ilmuwan hebat di Sereitei. Pil itu sengaja dibuat untuk menyembunyikan reiatsu Orihime, supaya meminimalisir hollow yang menyadari keberadaannya sebagai _pure soul_.

Setelah acara makan bekal selesai, Orihime segera membereskan peralatan makannya dan kembali ke kelas. Ia melangkah bersama teman-temannya sambil bercengkerama riang. Baru saja mereka memasuki kelas, Orihime memperhatikan kotak bekalnya dengan seksama. Keningnya berkerut menatap benda berbentuk balok kecil itu.

_Rasanya ada yang aneh_.

"Ada apa, Hime-chan?"tanya Rangiku, seperti bisa membaca ekspresi Orihime. Spontan, teman-temannya yang lain pun ikut menoleh.

"Umm, anoo… sepertinya sapu tanganku tertinggal," jawab Orihime.

"Mungkin di atap," ujar Tatsuki.

"Yah, mungkin juga. Kalau begitu akan kucari dulu," Orihime segera bergegas. Namun sebelum ia ke luar dari kelas, Rangiku sudah bersuara.

"Kutemani ya, Orihime,"

Sebenarnya Orihime tidak terlalu suka diperhatikan secara berlebihan. Tapi ia mencoba untuk mengerti kondisi Rangiku. Sebagai shinigami, perempuan _blonde_ itu memiliki kewajiban untuk melindunginya, bukan? Karena itulah Orihime langsung mengangguk.

Mereka pun kembali ke atap.

Dan dugaan Tatsuki benar. Sebuah saputangan merah tergeletak di tempat ia dan teman-temannya makan.

"Ah, itu sapu tanganku," seru Orihime riang.

"Wah, benar juga. Ambilah," kata Rangiku.

Orihime mengangguk. Ia segera meninggalkan Rangiku yang masih berjaga dengan sikap waspada penuh. Tangan halus Orihime telah meraih sapu tangan merah itu ketika mata kelabunya menangkap siluet kecil bertengger di dekat dinding, tersembunyi bayangan dinding yang terkena matahari. Mata kuningnya membuat Orihime terpaku sejenak.

_Eh, kelelawar? Kenapa ada kelelawar berkeliaran siang-siang begini?_

Entah kenapa, Orihime ingin sekali menyentuh binatang malam yang aneh itu. Ia pun mengulurkan tangannya perlahan. Namun belum sempat rasa penasarannya terpuaskan, kelelawar hijau itu sudah terbang menjauh. Orihime agak kecewa.

"Hime-chan, ada apa? Kenapa kau lama sekali?" tegur Rangiku yang tiba-tiba saja ada di belakang Orihime.

Orihime terkejut. Ia segera membalikkan badan dan tersenyum kecil.

"Ahahaha, tidak ada apa-apa, Rangiku-san. Ayo kita kembali ke kelas,"

Rangiku mengangguk tanpa curiga sedikit pun. Ia berjalan mendahului gadis itu. Dan sebelum benar-benar pergi dari tempat itu, Orihime sempat menoleh ke arah lokasi di mana sapu tangannya tertinggal, tepatnya ke tempat kelelawar tadi sempat bertengger. Dan ketika ia tak menemukan apa pun, gadis manis itu segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

* * *

"Jadi mungkin malam ini, aku akan membawa Inoue Orihime ke Sereitei. Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu, Urahara Kisuke."

Seorang pria bertopi hijau-garis-putih tertawa kecil sambil mengipas-ngipas wajahnya dengan sebuah kipas kecil. Pria berambut pirang itu beberapa kali mengibaskan tangannya.

"Jangan khawatir, Hitsugaya-san. Aku mengerti bahwa kalian akan membutuhkan bantuanku. Bukankah selama ini akulah yang menjadi mata-mata Soul Society sebelum kalian datang? Hahahaha…"

Toushiro menatap pria aneh di hadapannya. Pemuda itu menghela nafas sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali bersuara.

"Sebenarnya, ada berapa Arrancar yang telah menjadi Espada, Urahara?"

Kisuke pasang tampang berpikir yang menyebalkan. Meskipun mereka sedang membicarakan hal penting, tapi sikapnya tetap saja biasa.

"Berdasarkan apa yang telah terjadi, aku baru bisa menyimpulkan ada empat Espada yang pernah muncul, termasuk dengan tiga yang mengacau semalam. Sekali aku bertemu dengan Espada berbadan besar, Yammy Riyalgo, peringkat kesepuluh. Bisa saja jumlah mereka lebih dari sepuluh, kan? Tak ada kepastian tentang itu."

Toushiro mengangguk tanda mengerti. Pemuda itu pun berdiri dari duduknya seraya berkata, "Kalau begitu aku permisi,"

Kisuke tampak terkejut,"Eh? Tehmu belum habis. Kenapa buru-buru?"

"Ada hal lain yang harus kukerjakan," jawab Toushiro singkat.

"Hm, baiklah kalau begitu. Tugasmu berat juga ya, Hitsugaya-taichou," ucap Kisuke dengan senyuman aneh yang tersembunyi di balik kipas putihnya.

"Itu sudah menjadi tanggung jawab atas perintah yang telah diberikan kepadaku."

Kisuke hanya mengangkat bahu. Sebagai pemilik rumah, ia mengantarkan Toushiro sampai ke pintu utama. Sebelum pemuda itu berlalu, mata hijaunya sempat menatap Ururu dan Jinta yang sedang bermain bersama seorang anak kecil.

Dan seperti mengetahui arti tatapan itu, Kisuke pun bersuara.

"Jangan khawatir, Hitsugaya-taichou. Dia tidak berbahaya, kok,"

Toushiro mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kisuke, kemudian kembali pada anak kecil ber-stigmata merah di bawah sepasang mata hazel-nya. Pemuda berambut putih itu mengangguk sekali lagi.

"Baiklah, kupercayakan dia padamu," ucap Toushiro sambil melangkah pergi.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Hitsugaya-taichou," Kisuke melambaikan tangannya dengan berlebihan. Tentu saja lambaian itu tak ditanggapi oleh Toushiro.

Selepas kepergian tamunya itu, Kisuke menoleh sedikit ke belakang. Lebih tepanya pada seekor kucing berwarna ungu gelap yang sedang menggelung ekornya dengan santai.

"Ah, Yoruichi-san, kau sudah bangun rupanya," seru Kisuke riang.

Kucing bermata emas itu berdiri, melangkah mendekati Kisuke dengan kedua pasang kaki mungilnya.

"Jadi, sudah ditetapkan, ya?"

Kisuke tampak tidak terkejut melihat seekor kucing berbicara. Karena dia tahu pasti siapa yang berdiam di dalam wujud binatang tersebut.

"Ya, akan dibawa ke Soul Society nanti malam. Itu artinya aku harus mempersiapkan Senkaimon secepat mungkin."

"Ya, lakukanlah," tatapan mata emas kucing itu terarah pada objek yang tadi menarik perhatian Toushiro," Lalu dia? Akan dibawa juga?"

"Entahlah, kalau soal itu aku tidak tahu. Lebih aman memang dibawa saja. Tapi kalau pun tidak, itu tak masalah. Aku yang menemukannya, jadi bisa kupastikan bahwa aku bisa bertanggung jawab atas anak itu."

Si kucing menoleh. Diluar dugaan, bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

"Aku suka gayamu, Kisuke,"

"Ah, terimakasih atas pujiannya, Yoruichi-san," balas Kisuke sambil tertawa kecil.

Kedua makhluk berbeda wujud itu pun memalingkan pandangan mereka pada tiga anak kecil yang masih bermain di halaman Urahara Souten. Mereka sama-sama menyadari, bahwa setelah keberadaan _pure soul_ diketahui oleh Aizen, maka keadaan tidak akan setenang dulu lagi.

* * *

Sousuke Aizen melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri sepanjang koridor Las Noches. Tak lupa ia memberikan senyum andalannya―yang mampu memperdaya semua Arrancar di istananya―ketika berpapasan dengan mereka di sepanjang koridor. Pria berambut coklat itu baru berhenti melangkah saat tiba di depan sebuah ruangan. Tanpa segan ia membuka pintu itu, dan mendapati seorang Espada berambut merah muda menunduk hormat.

"Apa aku mengganggumu, Szayel Apporo Granz?" Aizen berbasa-basi. Tak heran Octava Espada telah menyambutnya. Espada yang senang bereksperimen itu pasti telah merasakan reiatsunya yang mendekat, bahkan sebelum pria itu tiba.

"Suatu kehormatan Anda berkunjung ke sini, Aizen-sama," jawab Szayel.

Aizen tersenyum, "Terima kasih. Kau boleh berdiri,"

Szayel menunduk lebih dalam sebelum akhirnya berdiri. Ia mendampingi penciptanya melangkah masuk ke laboratorium tempatnya lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu. Mata coklat Aizen berkeliling, menatap setiap tabung yang berisi percobaan Szayel. Sambil terus melangkah, pria itu memulai pembicaraan.

"Langsung saja,Szayel. Aku tidak suka membuang-buang waktu. Aku datang ke sini untuk memberikanmu tugas."

"Tugas apa itu, Aizen-sama?" tanya Szayel penasaran. Jarang-jarang penguasa Hueco Mundo itu memberinya tugas secara langsung. Biasanya ia hanya cukup menyampaikan pesan pada Espada yang akan diberikan tugas melalui Ichimaru Gin atau Kaname Tousen.

Tapi kali ini, sampai harus datang sendiri? Szayel sangat ingin tahu. Tugas apakah yang membuat shinigami itu datang ke laboratorium yang tak pernah dikunjunginya sekali pun?

"Tentu saja tugas ini sangat penting," Aizen menjawab tanpa harus menoleh pada Espada yang melangkah di belakangnya. Dengan mata yang berkilat, ia melanjutkan kalimatnya yang tertunda.

"Dan aku ingin kau menyelesaikannya secepat mungkin."

Sementara itu di ruang pertemuan, beberapa Espada tengah berkumpul. Ada seorang Espada dengan wujud pria berambut ungu―Arroniero Arrorueri―sedang berincang dengan seorang Espada bertubuh besar dan berkulit coklat kehitaman―Zommari Leurox. Mereka adalah Espada peringkat ketujuh dan kesembilan, Septima dan Novena. Selain itu ada juga seorang Espada bertubuh kurus tinggi dengan rambut hitam panjang. Sebuah senjata berbentuk sabit besar disangga di pundaknya. Dia adalah Quinta Espada, Nnoitra Jiruga.

Awalnya Nnoitra sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan fraccion-nya yang berambut pirang, Tesla Lindocruz. Tapi saat seorang Espada berambut biru terang memasuki ruangan itu, Nnoitra tersenyum lebar.

"Wah, sudah pulang kau, Sexta? Bagaimana tamasyamu ke dunia manusia?" tanya Nnoitra, tak bermaksud perhatian sama sekali. Justru sindiran yang terasa dalam pertanyaan itu.

Grimmjow berdecih kecil. Suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik, jadi ia merasa malas menanggapi ocehan yang selalu menyulut emosinya itu. Sosok bertubuh kekar dengan tinggi 185 cm itu pun memilih untuk mengisi salah satu kursi yang ada di ruang pertemuan.

Merasa diabaikan, Nnoitra justru semakin menjadi. Dia malah berjalan mendekati Grimmjow, lalu menghentakkan sabitnya tepat dihadapan Espada bermata safir itu. Debam besi Santa Teresa yang bertemu dengan meja marmer pun menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras. Suara itu mampu menarik perhatian Zommari dan Arroniero.

"Hei, kudengar kau masih mencari 'sesuatu' di luar Las Noches? Benarkah?"

Melihat senyum lebar Nnoitra, mata biru Grimmjow berkilat. Dia memang tidak suka pada rekannya ini, bukan hanya karena peringkatnya yang lebih tinggi. Tapi ada hal lain yang membuat kebencian Grimmjow pada Nnoitra semakin besar dari hari ke hari. Apa lagi jika laki-laki kurus itu sudah…

"Kau masih mencari-'nya'? Che, dia pasti sudah mati di makan Adjuchas."

Braaakkkk!

Tangan Grimmjow menyentak sabit Nnoitra yang semula bertengger di depannya. Dalam sekejap ia sudah berdiri tegap dengan kemarahan yang jelas di wajahnya, seiring dengan reiatsunya yang meningkat. Nnoitra sendiri tidak tampak gentar. Dia justru masih menyeringai, senang lantaran bisa membuat emosi Grimmjow bergolak.

"Hahaha, benar rupanya. Kau masih mencari 'dia'. Bukankah kau sudah mendapatkan Hallibel sebagai pengganti? Apa Hallibel tak bisa membuatmu puas, eh ,Grimmjow Jeagerjaques?"

"Tutup mulutmu, Nnoitra Jiruga!" Grimmjow meraung keras. Baru saja ia iangin menghantamkan tinjunya pada Nnoitra yang terkekeh, sebuah tangan menahan pergerakannya. Disusul oleh suara tenang seorang perempuan.

"Cukup, Grimmjow."

Semua mata yang ada di ruang pertemuan pun tertuju pada orang yang sedang memegang tangan Grimmjow yang sudah terkepal. Seorang Arrancar perempuan. Espada dengan rambut kuning dikuncir tiga dan berkulit coklat. Memakai jaket yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Zommari yang mengenali rekannya itu lebih dulu bersuara.

"Hallibel,"

Satu-satunya perempuan dalam jajaran tentara Aizen itu melirik Zommari dengan mata hijaunya sejenak, kemudian kembali memfokuskan perhatian pada Grimmjow yang masih menggeram tidak puas.

"Abaikan dia, Grimmjow. Kegiatan ini hanya akan merugikanmu. Aizen-sama tidak menyukai keributan," ucap Tia memperingatkan.

Grimmjow mendengus kesal. Tapi ucapan Tia benar. Karena itulah ia berusaha meredakan emosi yang sudah naik sampai kepalanya. Nnoitra yang melihat hal itu hanya tertawa senang. Sedikit kecewa karena ia gagal 'bermain' kali ini.

"Che, Hallibel. Kau tidak seru. Untuk apa kau memperhatikan si biru itu? Peringkatnya juga lebih rendah darimu, bukan?"

Reiatsu Tia meningkat. Zommari dan Arroniero sampai tak mampu berbicara lantaran sibuk mempertahankan diri dari gelombang reiatsu yang menyesakkan itu. Nnoitra tampak cukup terbelalak.

"Dan kau tidak pantas memberitahuku apa yang harus dilakukan Tres Espada, Quinta," ancam Tia sambil menatap Nnoitra dingin, kemudian beralih pada Grimmjow, "Kita pergi, Grimmjow." ajaknya pada Grimmjow yang masih mengatupkan rahang kuat-kuat. Entah karena tak ingin membuat keributan atau karena faktor lain, Espada berambut biru itu menurut dan mengikuti langkah Tia.

Setelah kedua Espada itu melangkah ke luar dari pertemuan, Nnoitra berdecah kesal. Ia bahkan mengabaikan Tesla yang berada di dekatnya. Dia menatap bayangan Grimmjow dan Hallibel yang mulai hilang di balik pintu dengan tatapan tajam. Sementara bibirnya berdesis pelan, berbahaya.

"Laki-laki, tidak seharusnya dilindungi perempuan…"

* * *

Orihime tiba di apartemennya menjelang senja. Pembicaraannya mengenai persiapan untuk berangkat ke Soul Society cukup memakan waktu. Sekarang pun ia merasa sangat lelah, tapi Rangiku telah berpesan agar ia segera bersiap-siap. Padahal Orihime sendiri tidak tahu apa yang harus ia persiapkan. Tentu saja perjalanan ke sana tidak seperti bertamasya ke tempat rekreasi. Jadi, apa yang harus dipersiapkan?

"Haahhh, lebih baik aku ganti baju saja dulu," desah Orihime pelan. Ia pun bangkit dari sofa yang menjadi tempatnya menghempaskan diri beberapa saat lalu. Sambil membawa tas sekolahnya, gadis berambut panjang itu melangkah ke kamar. Ia menyalakan lampu ruangan, yang membuat kamar mungil tersebut disinari oleh cahaya putih, tampak kontras dengan warna jingga yang membias masuk melalui jendela.

Hembusan angin yang terasa dingin membuat Orihime berinisiatif menutup jendela terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu ia mematut dirinya di depan cermin yang menempel di pintu lemari. Saat itulah ia menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak sendirian.

Sesosok makhluk tampak berdiri tegak dengan mata emerald yang menyorot dingin. Orihime tersentak. Mata kelabunya mengenali sosok itu. Dia masih mengenali namanya dan juga sebutannya.

Ulquiorra Schiffer, Quatro Espada.

Iblis.

Dan belum sempat ia berpikir untuk bertindak, dalam sekejap Ulquiorra telah berdiri di belakang Orihime.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Onna," ujar Ulquiorra dengan nada datar.

Orihime membatu. Apalagi saat tangan dingin Espada berkulit pucat itu menyentuh pergelangan tangannya. Orihime merasa seluruh tubuhnya membeku seketika. Jangankan berlari atau menjerit minta tolong, mengucapkan sepatah kata pun ia tak bisa.

Melalui cermin, permata kelabu dan _emerald_ bertemu pandang untuk kedua kalinya. Orihime semakin terintimidasi saat Ulquiorra kembali bersuara.

"Dan kali ini, kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan kenyataan, bahwa dirimu adalah _pure soul_…"

.

.

.

#TBC#

* * *

Yak, sampai di sini dulu chapter ketiga. Udah malem. Tuh, udah jam sebelas,*nunjuk2 jam dinding. Dan seperti biasa, mohon maaf jika chapter ini mengecewakan. Maklum, ngerjain dua fic dari siang, hehehe.

Okelah, faktor kelelahan membuatku nggak tahu mau ngomong apa lagi. Jadi, semua keluhan, kritik, saran, dan apa pun akan aku terima dengan senang hati. Terima kasih atas waktunya mengunjungi fic abalku ini, readers.

Oia, bolehkan aku minta doa dari minna-san? Tanggal 10 besok aku UAS. Doakan supaya nilai UAS ku semester ini bagus-bagus, ya. Soalnya hobiku bikin fic udah ketahuan sama Okaa-san (selama ini ngetik diem2). Jadi, kalo nilai IP-ku anjlok, bisa-bisa Okaa-san ku narik kesimpulan negative tentang hobiku yang satu ini. So, dimohon doanya...

Oke, sesi curcol selesai. Nee, mind to ripyu?^^


	4. Chapter 4 : From Good Bye to Welcome

**Disclaimer **: Bleach bukan milikku… Yah, sampai kapanpun tak akan pernah jadi milikku…*pundung di pojokan*

**Genre** : Romance, Fantasy

**Rate** : T

**Warning** : Gaje, OOC, abal, nista, typo's, EYD lari-lari, dan kawan-kawan…

* * *

Sesosok makhluk tampak berdiri tegak dengan mata _emerald_ yang menyorot dingin. Orihime tersentak. Mata kelabunya mengenali sosok itu. Dia masih mengenali namanya dan juga sebutannya.

Ulquiorra Schiffer, Cuatro Espada.

Iblis.

Dan belum sempat Orihime berpikir untuk bertindak, dalam sekejap Ulquiorra telah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Onna," dia berucap datar.

Orihime membatu. Apalagi saat tangan dingin Espada berkulit pucat itu menyentuh pergelangan tangannya. Orihime merasa seluruh tubuhnya membeku seketika. Jangankan berlari atau menjerit minta tolong, mengucapkan sepatah kata pun ia tak bisa.

Melalui cermin, permata kelabu dan _emerald_ bertemu pandang untuk kedua kalinya. Orihime semakin terintimidasi saat Ulquiorra kembali bersuara.

"Dan kali ini, kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan kenyataan, bahwa dirimu adalah _pure soul_…"

.

.

**Moonlight Dance**

**By**

**Relya Schiffer**

Chapter 4 : From Good Bye to Welcome

.

.

Ketakutan.

Mungkin itulah yang dirasakan seorang Inoue Orihime saat ini. Mengingat siapa sosok yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin.

Iblis. Pembunuh.

Meskipun hanya bertemu pandang melalui cermin, tapi tatapan itu terasa sangat menusuk. Menembus ke dalam diri Orihime begitu mudah. Tanpa pertahanan. Membuat gadis semampai berambut jingga itu semakin terpaku. Mata hijau yang dingin mencecarnya, mengintimidasi dalam jarak dekat. Terlalu dekat.

Dan lagi, apa ini? Seperti ada aura lain melingkupi tubuh Orihime. Aura yang terasa berat dan menyesakkan. _Reiatsu-kah?_ Semakin memperkecil kemungkinan untuk melarikan diri lantaran seluruh persendian yang melemah. Orihime tak lagi bisa menahan berat tubuhnya. Ia mulai gontai.

Iblis ini pasti datang untuk membunuhnya. Dia pasti datang untuk melenyapkan keberadaannya. Pasti. Lalu, di mana para shinigami yang selalu berjanji untuk melindunginya? Kemana mereka? Kenapa tidak ada yang datang satu pun untuk menolong?

Benak Orihime masih dipenuhi berbagai pertanyaan saat pandangannya mulai sedikit kabur. Keseimbangannya jadi berkurang. Namun sebelum ia benar-benar jatuh, sepasang lengan telah menahan tubuh Orihime, memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kau milik kami, Inoue Orihime."

Tanpa toleransi, jantung Orihime berdetak keras dengan irama cepat. Hembusan nafas yang menerpanya terasa begitu dingin dan menggelitik. Ia semakin terpaku. Termasuk saat Ulquiorra menyentuh wajahnya dengan telapak tangan pucatnya sambil tak henti mengintimidasi gadis manis itu melalui tatapan.

"Karena sejak awal, kau telah menjadi milik kami. Itulah satu-satunya kenyataan yang tak bisa kau hindari."

Orihime terbelalak. Bagian wajahnya yang disentuh terasa membeku. Tangan yang menyentuh pun terasa sedingin es, seolah mematikan seluruh syaraf di tempat tangan itu mendarat. Bisa dipastikan sekarang tubuh Orihime bergetar hebat. Ia hanya bisa membuka mulut tanpa bisa bersuara.

"Tunggulah saat yang tepat, sampai kami menjemputmu."

Kata 'menjemput' terasa sangat halus sebenarnya. Namun saat ini, kata itu lebih tepat disebut sebagai pertanda buruk. Dengan sisa keberanian yang ada, Orihime berusaha bersuara.

"Le-lepas-kan… a-aku…" suaranya terdengar seperti cicit herbivora kecil yang sedang diburu. "Le-lepaskan a-aku… se-sekarang ju-juga…"

Kedua mata berbeda warna itu masih saling menatap hingga beberapa detik. Sampai kemudian Ulquiorra menarik wajah Orihime hingga mereka benar-benar bertatapan. Dengan mudah ia kuasai ruang di dalam permata kelabu itu, membuat hanya bayangannya saja yang terpantul di sana. Pelan, ia menggerakkan tangannya hingga mencapai leher Orihime, lalu menangkupkan jari-jarinya di sana. Orihime kian terbelalak ngeri.

Ia sadar ini adalah sebuah isyarat. Ya, isyarat bahwa iblis ini bisa mencekiknya kapan pun. Tak sekedar mencekik, bahkan bisa mematahkan lehernya seperti mematahkan ranting pohon.

"Kenali dengan siapa kau berbicara, Manusia! Kau tidak berhak memberi perintah kepadaku!"

Usai mengucapkan dua kalimat peringatan itu, Ulquiorra menghilang dengan sekejap. Orihime langsung jatuh terduduk. Tanpa lengan kuat yang menopang tubuhnya, ia benar-benar tak bisa berdiri. Lututnya terasa lemas, sedangkan nafasnya tersengal. _Reiatsu_ yang baru saja lenyap itu benar-benar membuatnya sesak. Dengan gemetar, ia menyentuh lehernya. Sentuhan tangan dingin Ulquiorra masih melekat di sana. Benak Orihime berantakan. Belum pernah ia merasa begitu dekat dengan kematian.

Dan selagi Orihime masih memproses semua yang baru saja terjadi, pintu kamarnya menjeblak terbuka. Sosok Toushiro dan Rangiku dalam kimono hitam muncul. Rangiku terkesiap melihat Orihime masih tersimpuh di lantai

"Orihime?" dia langsung menghambur ke dalam dan membantu gadis itu. Sementara Toushiro masih berdiri di ambang pintu. Mata _turquoise_-nya beredar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan dengan alis berkerut, meneliti.

"Orihime? Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" cecar Rangiku setelah mendudukkan Orihime di pinggir tempat tidur kecilnya.

Orihie terus berusaha mengatur nafas. Ia memejamkan mata dan beberapa kali menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya pelan-pelan. Cara ini cukup ampuh untuk mengembalikan sedikit ketenangannya.

"Di-dia… dia datang, Rangiku-san," kata Orihime pelan sambil menunduk. Tampak jelas bahwa ia ketakutan. "Di-dia bilang… aku mi-milik… mereka…" lanjutnya terbata.

Rangiku segera merangkul bahu perempuan berambut senja itu. Ia menatap Toushiro yang tampak telah mengerti situasi. Shinigami berambut putih itu melangkah dan berdiri persis di depan Orihime.

"Aku memang sempat merasakan adanya reiatsu Arrancar beberapa saat yang lalu. Karena itulah aku dan Rangiku langsung menuju ke sini. Orihime, bisakah kau katakan siapa Arrancar yang datang? Apakah kau mengenalinya?" tanya Toushiro serius.

Orihime mengangguk. Dengan suara yang masih bergetar, dia menjawab.

"D-dia… Ulquiorra Schif-Schiffer…"

Tangan Toushiro yang berada di sisi tubuhnya langsung mengepal saat mendengar nama itu meluncur dari bibir Orihime. Rangiku menatap atasannya itu sambil terus mengusap punggung Orihime.

"Sudah tak bisa menunggu lagi, Matsumoto," kata Toushiro seolah mengerti arti tatapan wakilnya. "Kita harus berangkat sekarang,"

Rangiku mengangguk sekali. Ia masih menemani Orihime sementara Toushiro telah beranjak ke luar kamar. Haori putihnya berkibar saat shinigami itu bergerak.

"Aku.. t-takut, Rangiku-san…" suara lirih Orihime membuat perhatian Rangiku teralihkan. Wanita berambut _blonde_ itu melepaskan rangkulannya dan duduk di hadapan Orihime. Posisi ini membuatnya leluasa menatap wajah gadis manis itu. Termasuk menyadari kubangan di pelupuk mata yang biasanya berbinar cerah.

"Maafkan kedatangan kami yang agak terlambat," kata Rangiku sambil menggenggam tangan mungil Orihime yang terlipat di pangkuan. "Tapi percayalah, kami akan selalu melindungimu," lanjutnya meyakinkan.

Orihime menatap wajah Rangiku. Sepasang permata kelabunya memerah dan berkaca-kaca.

"Benarkah?" ia tampak ragu.

Rangiku tersenyum, "Benar. Percayalah pada kami. Kami akan selalu melindungimu," tegasnya meyakinkan.

Orihime membalas senyuman itu dengan senyum lemah. "Terima kasih, Rangiku-san…" ucapnya pelan. Rangiku mengangguk.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Toushiro kembali. Dia memberitahukan bahwa pintu bernama _senkaimon_ yang akan membawa mereka ke _Soul Society_ telah siap. Orihime pun berdiri dan melangkah mengikuti Rangiku.

Namun, sebelum ia benar-benar ke luar dari apartemennya, Orihime terpaku sejenak di ambang pintu. Ia menatap kamarnya dengan tatapan penuh makna. Sudah bertahun-tahun ia tinggal di tempat ini. Sejak kecil sampai ia remaja. Sejak kakaknya masih hidup sampai kakaknya meninggal dunia. Bahkan, sejak pertama kali ia merasakan indahnya cinta pertama sampai akhirnya orang itu pergi mendahuluinya.

Dan semua kenangan itu kini melintas-lintas di benak Orihime. Membuat kakinya terasa berat untuk melangkah. Begitu banyak yang harus ia tinggalkan hanya karena dirinya adalah _pure soul_.

"Orihime? Ada apa?" tanya Rangiku saat gadis itu masih saja terpaku.

"Eh?" Orihime terkesiap. " Ah, tidak. Aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak penting. Sungguh," tukasnya diikuti tawa kecil. Dia mulai melangkah lagi mengikuti Toushiro yang menuju ruang tamu.

Rangiku tak menyahut.

"Kau bertanggung jawab membawanya, Matsumoto," suara Toushiro terdengar. Dia telah berdiri di tengah-tengah ruang tamu sempit di apartemen mungil Orihime.

"Aku mengerti, _Taichou_," balas Rangiku. Ia langsung meraih tubuh Orihime mendekat padanya, membuat gadis itu bingung. Rangiku terkikik geli.

"Jika kau takut, tutup saja matamu," dia menyarankan.

"Eh, memangnya kita mau apa?" tanya Orihime polos.

"Kita mau ber-_shunpo_,"

Mata Orihime membulat,"Apa itu _shunpo_?"

"Lho? Rasanya aku sudah pernah bercerita tentang _shunpo_ padamu."

"Aku lupa."

Kali ini tawa Rangiku meledak mendengar jawaban lugu Orihime. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah yang masih menyorotkan keingintahuan itu.

"Lebih baik kau simpulkan sendiri karena kita tidak punya waktu, Orihime-chan," tandas Rangiku. Ditatapnya Toushiro yang sedang mencecarnya seolah berkata : _'Jangan buang-buang waktu, Matsumoto!'_

"Ah, Taichou. Tak perlu menatapku sampai terpesona begitu. Apa kau baru sadar bahwa wakilmu ini memang cantik luar biasa? Apa kau sudah jatuh cinta padaku, Hitsugaya-_taichou_?"

Empat siku muncul di dahi kiri Toushiro ketika kekesalannya memuncak.

"Urusai, Matsumoto-_fukutaichou_," desisnya berbahaya, yang tentu saja tidak mempan bagi wakilnya itu. Jika tidak pandai-pandai mengontrol diri, dia pasti sudah stress berat menghadapi tingkah 'di luar normal' Rangiku.

Toushiro menghela nafas, "Baiklah, kita berangkat sekarang."

"_Roger_!" Rangiku menyahut.

Orihime hendak bersuara lagi ketika dirasanya tangan Rangiku telah merangkulnya erat. Dan di detik berikutnya, pandangan Orihime berubah putih.

* * *

Hueco Mundo, Las Noches, tempat para Espada berkumpul.

Grimmjow masih menunjukkan kekesalan ketika tiba di ruangan pribadinya. Dia menghempaskan diri di pinggir tempat tidur sambil menggeram kecil. Tatapan mata tajam milik Espada bertubuh 185 cm itu telah cukup mengisyaratkan bahwa perasaannya sedang tidak menentu. Bahkan suara pintu ditutup yang menjadi pertanda bahwa seseorang telah memasuki kamarnya pun tidak ia hiraukan. Tempat tidurnya berderak saat sosok lain duduk di sebelahnya.

"Grimmjow," sebuah panggilan dingin yang lembut terdengar.

Grimmjow berdecah, "Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu, Tia!" tandasnya.

Tia menatap Grimmjow dari balik kerah jaket yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Mata hijau Espada perempuan itu mengamati sosok di sampingnya dengan seksama.

"Aku tahu kau sangat terganggu dengan ocehan Nnoitra," ujar Tia. Ia meletakkan tangan kanannya di bahu Grimmjow, "Dan aku tahu kau masih mengingatnya."

"Tia, kumohon. Aku sedang tidak ingin meladeni perdebatan seperti itu," Grimmjow menyelak. Ia berdiri dan menatap Tia yang masih dalam posisi duduk dengan safir birunya yang menajam.

"Tolong, tinggalkan aku sendiri. Aku butuh waktu untuk berpikir. Aku butuh waktu untuk mengubah semua hal yang telah menjadi kebiasaanku."

Tia tak sedikit pun melepaskan tatapannya dari Grimmjow. _Tres_ Espada pun berdiri dan membalas sorotan permata biru itu dengan intensitas ketajaman yang sama.

"Kita sudah sepakat, Grimmjow. Kita sudah berjanji akan melewati semuanya bersama."

Grimmjow memberikan pandangan mengejek, "Tidak selama kau masih menatap Si _Stoic_ pucat itu dalam diam."

"Dan tidak juga selama kau masih memikirkan Neliel Tu Oderschvank, yang posisinya telah kugantikan," balas Tia.

Lagi, Grimmjow berdecih. Dia ingin memalingkan wajah ketika sepasang tangan Tia telah bergerak lebih cepat, memagari wajahnya hingga mata mereka terkunci dalam jarak yang lumayan dekat.

"Aku tahu alasanmu tidak berburu di hutan Menos. Dan aku tahu kenapa kau juga tidak mencari makan di dunia manusia. Jadi, sekarang aku akan berbaik hati dengan menawarkan diri sebagai cemilan ringan untukmu."

"Aizen-sama tidak akan senang dengan ini," ucap Grimmjow pelan. Tangannya mulai bergerak dan menggenggam tangan Tia yang bertengger di wajahnya. "Apa kau bermaksud mengikatku?" cecarnya.

"Posisi kita sama. Tidak ada gunanya kita bertengkar."

Tia menarik wajah Grimmjow―dengan sebelah tangan―mendekat ke arahnya, sementara tangan yang lain menurunkan kerah jaketnya. Topeng arrancar penutup sebagian wajah Tia tak membuat Grimmjow terpengaruh. Satu-satunya alasan Espada berambut biru itu memejamkan mata bukan karena takut pada topeng itu, sekali pun memang agak menyeramkan. Bukan, bukan karena itu.

Dan ketika wajah Grimmjow telah mencapai sisi kiri lehernya, Tia menahannya di sana. Dia menatap bulan sabit dari jendela kamar Grimmjow dengan tatapan dingin.

"Minum saja darahku, Grimmjow. Aku yakin amarahmu akan reda."

Sepasang taring mencuat dari kedua sudut mulut Grimmjow. _Sexta_ Espada memperlihatkan ekspresi tak rela di wajahnya.

"Jika itu maumu, Tia," sahutnya rendah, sesaat sebelum taring itu menghujam leher Tia.

Sementara itu, di ruangannya, Aizen tersenyum tipis. Dia meraih sebuah bola kecil berwarna putih yang bersinar dan menatap benda itu dengan penuh minat. Tak ada sejengkal pun hal di Las Noches yang luput dari perhatiannya. Meski dia tidak melihat secara langsung, tapi instingnya lebih peka dari mata coklatnya yang selalu menyorotkan keramahan memikat.

"Mempermainkan perasaan yang tersisa pada Hollow, memang ampuh untuk mengusir kejenuhan."

* * *

"Jadi, ketika _arrancar_ itu hanya membunuh manusia, misalkan dengan meminum darahnya sampai habis, roh manusia itu akan menjadi tentara Aizen secara otomatis. Tapi jika dibunuh dengan cara lain, roh itu hanya akan jadi roh biasa yang perlu disucikan. Dan kejadiannya akan berbeda jika _reiatsu_ mereka yang diserap sampai habis. Karena dalam kondisi seperti itu, roh manusia yang dibunuh akan lenyap seketika. Kami, para _shinigami_ pun, tak mungkin bisa menemukannya."

Orihime mengangguk-angguk kecil selama Rangiku bercerita. Ia menatap wanita berambut _blonde_ itu dengan sungguh-sungguh. Yah, setidaknya cara ini bisa sedikit memperjelas dunia yang akan segera menjadi bagian dari hidupnya.

Sekarang ini, Orihime sedang berada di sebuah rumah―sekaligus toko―yang dihuni oleh empat orang. Dua orang dewasa dan tiga anak-anak. Terdapat papan kayu bertuliskan 'Urahara Souten' di depan rumah ini. Pemiliknya seorang pria muda yang kelihatan supel dan ber-_style_ unik. Rambutnya pirang, memakai sandal kayu, dan selalu membawa kipas putih kemana-mana. Pria lainnya bertubuh besar dan bertampang seperti _body guard_. Dia bernama Tessai. Sekilas, kedua pria itu memang sedikit aneh. Tapi Orihime tetap senang mengenal mereka karena mereka adalah orang yang baik.

Toushiro juga menjelaskan bahwa Urahara Kisuke adalah penghubung antara _Soul Society_ dan dunia manusia. Entahlah, Orihime tidak terlalu mengerti apa maksudnya. Yang jelas, ia yakin pria itu memiliki peran yang penting dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Urahara-san telah membuka _senkaimon_," suara Toushiro terdengar. Rangiku dan Orihime yang duduk berdampingan pun menoleh.

"Apa kita akan berangkat sekarang, _Taichou_?" tanya Rangiku.

Toushiro yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu mengangguk. Dia menatap Orihime dengan tatapan yang membuat gadis manis itu merasa rikuh. Ada sesuatu dalam tatapan itu. Seperti rasa bersalah atau penyesalan, entah yang mana.

"Ini saatnya mengucapkan selamat tinggal terhadap kehidupanmu sebagai manusia, Orihime," kata Toushiro pelan. "Karena setelah ini, kau akan menjadi bagian dari kami."

'Diakui' adalah sebuah perasaan yang menyenangkan. Tapi kenyataan bahwa perasaan itu harus dibarengi dengan perpisahan membuat Orihime tersenyum miris. Sekelebat keinginan untuk menolak semua kondisi terdesak seperti ini merasuk ke hatinya. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja keteguhannya goyah. Ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Karakura. Dia tidak mau meninggalkan apartemen mungilnya, teman-temannya, sekolahnya, dan… Tatsuki.

Tidak adakah pilihan yang tersisa baginya? Mengapa harus dirinya yang menjadi _pure soul_? Mengapa harus dia yang menghadapi semua ini?

Kediaman Orihime membuat Rangiku menyadari ada yang salah pada gadis manis ini. Mata shinigami perempuan itu tertuju pada kepalan tangan di atas pangkuan Orihime yang gemetar. _Dia sedang menahan sesuatu..._

"Orihime," panggil Rangiku, tapi tak ada sahutan. Kepala Orihime yang menunduk membuat separuh wajahnya tertutup juntaian rambutnya.

Toushiro menghela nafas berat. Dia tahu, keadaan seperti ini pasti akan datang. Dan jujur saja, menghibur perempuan yang bersedih bukan keahliannya. Shinigami berambut putih itu pun memilih diam, tetap bersandar di pintu dan bersedekap.

"Ahh, Orihime-chan? Tehmu sudah habis, ya? Mau tambah lagi?" sebuah suara riang membuat Rangiku dan Toushiro menoleh. Orihime pun mengangkat wajahnya yang tampak pias. Sepasang mata kelabunya berkaca-kaca.

Di sebelah Toushiro, Kisuke Urahara berdiri sambil berkipas. Senyuman cerahnya yang terkesan berlebihan melebar saat pria itu melangkah masuk. Dia duduk tepat di hadapan Orihime.

"Apakah tehnya enak, Orihime-chan?" tanyanya tanpa mengurangi senyuman aneh di wajahnya.

"Ah, tentu saja, Urahara-san. Tehnya enak sekali," Orihime tertawa hambar. Sebisa mungkin ia menyembunyikan perasaannya yang berkecamuk di depan Urahara.

"Syukurlah, aku senang kau menyukai teh itu. Kau tahu, ini pertama kalinya aku membuatkan teh untuk tamu dengan tanganku sendiri, lho?"

"Benarkah?" mata Orihime membulat tak percaya.

Kisuke mengangguk, "Benar. Urusan rumah tangga kuserahkan pada Tessai-san. Dia orang kepercayaanku. Tapi karena tamu yang datang kali ini istimewa, aku memutuskan untuk melayaninya sendiri."

Tak perlu dijelaskan, Orihime tahu pasti siapa orang yag dimaksud pria berambut pirang itu. Dia hanya bisa tersenyum kecil, sedikit tersipu dengan penuturan lugas Kisuke.

"_Gommenne_, Urahara-san. Aku sudah merepotkanmu."

"Tidak masalah, aku akan melakukan apa saja untukmu," sahut Kisuke. Kipasnya tertutup saat ia menatap Orihime lebih serius.

"Sebelumnya, atas nama _shinigami_, aku minta maaf kepadamu. Perubahan keadaan yang terlalu drastis pasti tidak mudah untuk kau terima. Selama ini kau dibesarkan sebagai remaja manusia biasa. Aku yakin, pasti sulit bagimu menerima kenyataan bahwa kau adalah _pure soul_. Bahwa eksistensimu memiliki andil yang sangat besar bagi kehidupan seluruh manusia di dunia ini."

Jantung Orihime terasa melesak ke tenggorokan mendengar kata-kata Kisuke. Nada bicara pria itu terdengar seperti sedang memohon, membuat Orihime merasa serba salah. Dan belum sempat ia mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, Kisuke sudah kembali menyelak.

"Aizen harus dihentikan. Dia adalah iblis yang sangat berbahaya bagi seluruh manusia di dunia ini. Jika kamu sampai jatuh ke tangannya, maka perlawanan kami akan sia-sia, Orihime-chan. Jadi, biarkan kami melindungimu dengan segenap kemampuan yang kami miliki."

Pemikiran Orihime langsung terbuka. Keraguan yang sempat mengganggu pun tersingkap. Pernyataan itu terasa menyentaknya begitu kuat. Dia tidak boleh egois dengan memikirkan perasaannya sendiri.

Jika Aizen berkuasa, maka akan jatuh banyak korban. Jika Aizen berkuasa, maka kelangsungan hidup di dunia ini akan terancam. Dan itu bukanlah pilihan yang diinginkan Orihime.

"Iya, aku mengerti, Urahara-san. Maafkan atas sikapku tadi. Aku lemah sekali, ya," ujar gadis semampai itu miris.

"Tidak ada yang harus minta maaf, terlebih dirimu. Sudah seharusnya kami berterima kasih padamu karena sudah mempercayai kami, Orihime-chan," sahut Kisuke sambil tersenyum.

Orihime mengangguk pelan. Ia pun berdiri, diikuti Rangiku dan Kisuke. Toushiro yang masih menanti di pintu masuk langsung berdiri tegak. Dia menatap Kisuke yang menghampirinya.

"Kalian siap berangkat, Hitsugaya-taichou. Serahkan saja keamanan kota Karakura padaku," kata pria ber-_geta_ itu.

"Baik. Kupercayakan Karakura padamu," sahut Toushiro tegas.

Mereka pun beranjak mengikuti langkah Kisuke. Pria itu membawa para tamunya menuju sudut belakang dari rumahnya. Ada sebuah pintu di lantai, seperti pintu menuju ke ruangan rahasia. Orihime hendak bertanya, tapi ia tidak bisa bersuara. Jadi, ia hanya mengedarkan pandangan.

Ternyata pintu rahasia itu menuju ke sebuah tempat. Setelah menempuh lorong gelap yang panjang, akhirnya sampailah mereka di sebuah lokasi berupa tanah lapang yang luas dan penuh bebatuan. Orihime tersentak tak percaya. Mata kelabunya terbelalak lebar. _Bagaimana mungkin ada lapangan luas di dalam rumah?_

"Masih banyak kejutan yang akan menyambutmu, Orihime-chan," kata Kisuke, seperti bisa merasakan keterkejutan Orihime.

"Ah, iya, Urahara-san," hanya kalimat pendek itu yang bisa diberikan Orihime sebagai balasan.

Kisuke tersenyum di balik kipas putihnyanya. Ia terus memandu ketiga tamunya itu melintasi tanah lapang itu. Sampai kemudian sebuah pintu besar menyambut mereka. Bentuknya seperti pintu geser biasa. Namun letaknya tampak mencolok lantaran ada di tengah tanah kosong.

"Ini adalah _senkaimon_," satu suara menginterupsi. Orihime menoleh dan mendapati seorang shinigami dengan rambut merah menyala muncul di antara batu-batu berwarna coklat tua yang mencuat.

"Abarai-kun?" seru Orihime. Satu figur di sebelah Renji juga sangat dikenalinya, "Ishida-kun?"

Renji dan Ishida tersenyum kecil. Mereka mendekati keempat orang yang telah berdiri di depan _senkaimon_.

"Sejujurnya, _senkaimon_ yang sudah kubuat tidak akan sebagus ini jika asli buatanku," kata Kisuke sambil terkekeh.

"Ya, karena ada Hitsugaya-_taicho_, makanya pintu ini tidak menyeramkan," ejek Renji.

Kisuke pasang tampang merengut," Ah, Abarai-san, kau menyakiti perasaanku."

"Hentikan ocehan bodohmu itu, Urahara-san."

Rangiku tertawa melihat adu mulut dua orang berbeda generasi itu, sementara Toushiro hanya mendesah jengah. Orihime mau tak mau tertawa kecil. Dia merasa cukup terhibur.

"Baiklah, perjalanan kalian akan segera dimulai," Kisuke mengingatkan. Ia bergerak menepi, seolah memberi jalan.

"Inoue-san," panggil Ishida ketika Orihime telah berdiri di depan pintu. Pemuda berkaca mata itu tampak galau. Tapi dia tetap tersenyum dan berkata pelan, "Jaga dirimu."

Orihime membalas senyuman itu, "Kau juga, Ishida-kun. Aku titip Tatsuki-chan, ya."

Ishida hanya mengangguk. Mata birunya terus menatap sosok berambut orange itu lekat-lekat, seperti tidak rela melepaskan Orihime pergi.

Seluruh perhatian teralihkan ketika senkaimon bergerak membuka setelah Toushiro mengucapkan sesuatu. Empat ekor kupu-kupu hitam berwarna hitam muncul, menyeruak keluar dari sorotan sinar putih yang berasal dari dalam pintu. Orihime sedikit memicingkan mata lantaran intensitas sinar cukup menyilaukan.

"Kupu-kupu hitam ini disebut kupu-kupu neraka. Mereka adalah pengawal kita selama berada di dalam _senkaimon_. Hanya pengguna resmi yang akan dikawal kupu-kupu ini," Rangiku menjelaskan pada Orihime yang tampak ingin bertanya.

"Kita berangkat," Toushiro memberi isyarat. Dia melangkah lebih dulu menembus sinar putih itu. Renji mengikuti di belakangnya, disusul oleh Rangiku.

Namun shinigami wanita itu berbalik lagi saat menyadari Orihime masih terpaku di tempat. Tangan gadis manis itu tergenggam di depan dadanya. Rangiku tahu bahwa Orihime masih menyimpan keraguan. Masih ada ketidakrelaan di hati pemilik senyum cerah itu untuk meninggalkan dunianya.

"Ayo, Orihime-chan," Rangiku mengulurkan tangan, secara implisit meminta Orihime untuk percaya kepadanya. "Ini tidak akan sulit," dia tersenyum meyakinkan.

Tanpa kata, Orihime menyambut uluran tangan itu. Sejenak ia sempat melirik ke belakang hingga bertemu pandang dengan tatapan Ishida. Dia pun tersenyum manis. Mungkin senyuman yang terakhir, senyum perpisahan.

Karena setelah itu Orihime tak bisa melihat apa pun selain warna putih. Tubuhnya bermandikan sinar yang menyorot kian terang. _Senkaimon_ bergerak tertutup. Bersamaan dengan bisikan lirih yang diucapkan Orihime kepada dirinya sendiri.

"_Sayonara, minna_…"

Malam di dunia manusia belum berakhir. Tak jauh dari lokasi Urahara Souten milik Kisuke, seekor kelelawar hijau hinggap di pohon besar dekat rumah tersebut. Tatapan tajam si kelelawar tertuju pada rumah yang tampak sepi itu. Kelelawar itu―Ulquiorra Schiffer―bisa merasakan beberapa _reiatsu _yang baru saja lenyap.

Sebenarnya ia bisa mengejar mereka. Toh, ia juga tahu ke mana tujuan mereka. Tapi ia tidak diperintahkan untuk bertindak lebih dari pada mengamati. Lagipula, tindakan yang dilakukan tanpa perhitungan juga tidak akan membawa hasil yang baik. Dan Penciptanya, tidak menginginkan hasil yang mengecewakan. Jadi, ia hanya bisa membiarkan mereka membawa_nya._

Hanya untuk sementara.

Angin malam bertiup pelan, membawa kelelawar jelmaan Cuatro Espada terbang tinggi di langit gelap.

* * *

Sekelompok hollow rendah berpencaran dari kelompoknya. Pergerakan mereka kacau. Tingkah penghuni Hueco Mundo itu kelihatan terdesak, mempertegas bahwa mereka merasa terancam. Dan itu memnag benar. Karena jauh di dalam hutan menos, mereka sedang diburu oleh sosok bertubuh kurus tinggi dengan sabit besar di tangan. Dia berpakaian serba putih ala _Victorian style_, dengan penutup mata yang menutupi sebelah matanya.

Tanpa ampun, sosok yang dikenal sebagai _Quinta_ Espada itu membabat habis semua hollow yang tertangkap retina mata sipitnya. Dia menebas mereka, lalu menyerap semua _reaitsu _mahkluk-makhluk itu tanpa ampun. Ya, Nnoitra Jiruga memang tak kenal kata maaf. Jeritan dan lolongan hollow yang ketakutan membuat Nnoitra justru merasa senang. Pakaiannya sudah berubah warna menjadi merah, tapi dia belum juga menyudahi kegiatan 'kecil'-nya itu.

Raungan para hollow kian menjadi, dan kebrutalan Nnoitra meningkat. Ia mencabik-cabik seekor hollow yang telah berusaha kabur dari jangkauannya. Darah makhluk berbentuk singa itu menyembur deras ke wajah Nnoitra. Lidah panjang Espada kelima itu menjilatinya dengan ekspresi terhibur.

"Anda tampak senang, Nnoitra-sama," sesosok bayangan muncul dari balik pohon. Tangan Nnoitra yang hendak menghujam ke tubuh seekor hollow berbentuk burung tertahan. Dia menoleh dan berdecih saat mengenali sosok itu.

"Cih, Tesla. Siapa yang memberimu izin untuk mengikutiku?" cetus Nnoitra. Nafsu berburunya lenyap melihat _fraccion_-nya itu mendekat. Dia hanya menatap rendah pada para hollow yang terbebas dari amukannya.

Nnoitra berbalik. Dia melangkah mendekati Tesla Lindocruz, satu-satunya _fraccion _yang ia miliki. Tanpa peringatan, ia mengayunkan senjata di tangannya ke leher Tesla yang sedang berlutut hormat.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Tesla. Siapa yang menyuruhmu datang ke sini? Aizen-sama, eh?" desak Nnoitra

Tesla tidak tampak takut. Seolah hidupnya memang telah ia serahkan penuh ke tangan atasannya itu.

"Tidak. Saya datang atas kemauan saya sendiri, Nnoitra-sama."

"Jelaskan!" Nnoitra menuntut, seraya menekan sabitnya ke leher Tesla. Cukup kuat, hingga _Numeros _berambut pirang itu bisa merasakan sakit.

"Saya tahu, sudah saatnya Anda berburu. Dan karena beberapa saat yang lalu saya merasakan _reiatsu_ Anda sedikit kacau, saya jadi khawatir. Jadi, saya memutuskan untuk membantu Anda," jelas Tesla.

Nnoitra berseringai licik,"Jadi, hanya karena _reiatsu_-ku sedikit kacau, kau kira aku tak mampu menangani hollow rendah itu? Kau tahu, aku bisa saja membunuhmu karena bergerak tanpa perintah dariku."

"Hidup saya hanya untuk Anda dan Aizen-sama, Nnoitra-sama," sahut Tesla sambil memejamkan mata. Bersikap seolah pasrah menerima hukuman apa saja.

Melihat kepasrahan bawahannya, Nnoitra mengangkat sabit besarnya dan menyandang senjata itu di pundak. Tatapan matanya begitu menyiratkan kesan meremehkan.

"Kau masih terlalu cepat untuk mati, Tesla. Berdiri!"

"Baik, Nnoitra-sama."

Setelah Tesla berdiri, Nnoitra melangkah menjauhi lokasi perburuan. Tesla mengikuti dengan setia di belakang. Angin bertiup cukup keras, menyebabkan pasir putih yang melapisi sebagian besar Hueco Mundo beterbangan.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran Anda, Nnoitra-sama?" disela-sela perjalanan mereka, Tesla memberanikan diri bertanya. Jujur saja, dia merasa agak heran. Sudah lama ia menjadi fraccion Espada kelima itu. Dan selama ini, ia belum pernah melihat atasannya itu sebrutal tadi dalam menghabisii hollow. _Pasti ada penyebab yang kuat_, pikir Tesla.

"Ya, aku memang sedang marah," sahut Nnoitra enteng.

"Kalau boleh tahu, apa yang menyebabkan Anda marah?" tanya Tesla lagi.

"Kurasa kau sudah tahu. Bodoh sekali kau masih bertanya," Nnoitra mencibir sambil menghantamkan kakinya ke dalam pasir. _Reiatsu_-nya sedikit meningkat.

"Aku heran. Kenapa? Kenapa dia masih mencarinya?" geram Espada berambut hitam gondrong itu. "Kenapa dia tidak menyerah juga? Padahal aku sudah membunuhnya. Tapi kenapa? Dan lagi, kenapa harus perempuan yang menjadi penggantinya? Kenapa Aizen menempatkan wanita dalam jajaran Espada yang diciptakan untuk berperang?"

Tesla terdiam. _Oh, jadi masih soal itu_. Tanpa bertanya lagi, ia tahu siapa objek yang sedang dibicarakan.

Sejak dulu, Tesla memahami kebencian Nnoitra terhadap perempuan yang lebih kuat darinya. Bahkan, Tesla juga tahu bahwa atasannya itu telah menyingkirkan seorang Espada yang menempati tempat ketiga, posisi yang lebih tinggi darinya. Karena itulah, Tesla juga tahu pasti bahwa Nnoitra semakin berang ketika mengetahui, bahwa pengganti Espada ketiga yang berhasil ia kalahkan adalah perempuan juga.

"Aku penasaran, apa rencana Aizen sebenarnya?" suara Nnoitra kembali terdengar. "Kenapa bukan Ulquiorra yang dinaikkan peringkatnya? Kenapa harus Hallibel yang menjadi _tres_ Espada?"

"Anda bisa mencari tahu, Nnoitra-sama? Atau Anda ingin saya menyelidikinya?" Tesla menawarkan diri.

Nnoitra berseringai. Espada diciptakan hanya untuk mematuhi perintah Aizen Sousuke, Sang Shinigami Pemberontak. Dan penawaran Tesla barusan, seperti menandakan adanya potensi memberontak dalam jajaran tentara yang dibentuk Aizen. Seringai Nnoitra berganti menjadi senyum sinis.

"Tidak perlu. Selama rencana itu tidak merugikanku, aku tidak peduli. Kita kembali, Tesla!"

"Seperti yang Anda mau, Nnoitra-sama," Tesla menyahut. Kedua penghuni Las Noches itu pun ber-_sonido_ pergi. Menyisakan butiran pasir merah bekas pembantaian.

* * *

Entah ini hanya perasaan Orihime atau memang kenyataan, tapi sepertinya, melintasi _senkaimon_ menuju Soul Society tidak seperti yang ia perkirakan. Rasanya, Orihime hanya memejamkan mata beberapa saat ampai suara Rangiku terdengar.

"Kita sampai, Orihime-chan. Sekarang kau bisa membuka matamu."

Perlahan Orihime membuka mata. Jujur saja, ia agak _nervous_ ketika Rangiku menjelaskan bahwa mereka akan ber-sonido di dalam senkaimon agar lebih cepat samapai. Pengalamannya ber-sonido dari apartemen ke Urahara _souten_ tidak begitu menyenangkan. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan berputar-putar dengan cepat. Karena itulah Orihime memilih untuk menutup mata.

Hal yang pertama kali di lihat Orihime adalah sebuah pemandangan yang luar biasa. Mata kelabu gadis itu terbelalak takjub. Dihadapannya terbentang―semacam―istana kuno zaman dahulu. Dan lagi, begitu banyak shinigami berkimono hitam yang menyambut. Toushiro dan Renji telah melangkah lebih dulu dari _senkaimon_ yang mulai tertutup. Sementara Rangiku tetap berdiri di sebelah Orihime yang masih terpaku. Gadis manis itu masih tampak tak percaya.

Oh, ayolah, yang datang hanya seorang Inoue Orihime, bukannya pahlawan. Mungkin dia memnag pure soul, tapi dia belum melakukan apa pun. Kenapa sudah diistimewakan begini?

"Selamat datang di Soul Society, Inoue-san."

Orihime menoleh kepada seorang shinigami berambut panjang. Wanita itu tersenyum ramah. Rambut hitamnya dikepang di depan. Dan dia mengenakan haori putih seperti Toushiro.

_Apakah kapten juga?_

"Ini adalah Sereitei, pusat pemerintahan Soul Society."

Kalimat kedua wanita itu membuat Orihime tersentak dari pemikirannya. Buru-buru ia menundukkan kepala, menyambut keramahan yang tertuju kepadanya.

"Ah, maaf, aku melamun. Namaku Inoue Orihime. _Hajimemashite_," ucap Orihime dengan cepat.

"Saya Unohana Retsu, kapten divisi keempat," kata shinigami perempuan itu.

Mulut Orihime membulat. _Jadi benar, dia juga kapten_.

"Nah, mari ikut saya, Inoue-san. Kita akan menghadap _soutaichou_ di ruangan divisi pertama."

Kening Orihime berkerut. Melihat hal itu, Rangiku tertawa kecil. Dia tahu apa yang membuat Orihime bingung.

"_Soutaichou _adalah pimpinan dari semua kapten, Orihime-chan," jelas Rangiku. "Tidak perlu takut, Yamamoto-_soutaichou_ orang yang baik, kok," tambahnya.

Orihime mengangguk, "I-iya," sahutnya.

"Ke sebelah sini, Inoue-san," Unohana menunjukkan jalan. Orihime tersenyum dan mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan.

Dia berjalan di sebelah Unohana, sedangkan Toushiro, Renji, dan Rangiku mengikui di belakang mereka. Ketika barisan para shinigami itu ingin mengawal, Toushiro langsung melarang.

"Biar aku saja yang mengantarkan tamu kita ke ruangan _Soutaicho_. Kalian kembali bertugas," ucap shinigami berambut putih itu tegas.

"Baik, Hitsugaya-_taichou_," sahut para shinigami itu.

Dari sudut matanya, Unohana mengamati sikap Toushiro barusan. Dia hanya tersenyum kecil dan memusatkan perhatian pada manusia di sebelahnya yang masih mengedarkan pandangan. Terpancar ekspresi takjub di wajahnya. Ini pasti akan menjadi pengalaman yang terlupakan.

"Bagaimana perjalananmu, Inoue-san?" tanya Unohana membuka obrolan.

Orihime menoleh."Ah, terasa cepat sekali, Unohana-san," jawabnya.

"Kami menggunakan _shunpo_, Unohana-_taichou_," Renji menjelaskan.

"Adakah yang membuat kalian terburu-buru sampai menggunakan _shunpo_?" tanya Unohana. Dia menatap Toushiro yang memperlihatkan ekspresi serius. "Hitsugaya-_taichou_?"

Toushiro mendesah pelan,"Kuharap kau mau menunggu, Unohana-_taichou_. Hal itu akan menjadi salah satu laporanku pada _soutaichou _setelah ini."

Unohana mengangguk. Dia kembali mengajak Orihime berbincang kecil selama perjalanan menuju kantor divisi pertama. Tapi jawaban itu sudah cukup membuatnya bisa menerka apa saja yang terjadi di dunia manusia.

Dan kemungkinan besar, apa pun itu, pasti bukan hal yang baik.

.

.

.

#TBC#

* * *

Huwaaaaa…. Minna-san, hontou ni gomenasai. Setelah sebulan ilang, baru sekarang aku sempet ngelanjutin fic anehku ini. Err, kalo harus curcol di sini, rasanya bakal ngabisin banyak kertas. Jadi, anggap saja fic ini terkena WB dan harus berhenti untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Tapi, aku nggak bermaksud membiarkan fic ini discontinue, kok. Dan kayaknya, updatenya bakalan lambat. Hehehe… Maafkan author error satu ini, my dearest readers… T.T

Okeh, berikut adalah balasan ripyu bagi yang nggak login. Balasan untuk yang login kukirim via PM.

**Arukaschiffer** : Yooa, aruka-san. Maafkan atas ke-ngaretan-ku. Hoho, iya, Hime jadi rebutan. Dan benda apa yang mau dibikin Szayel, nantikan di chapter depan, ya. Makasih atas ripyunya…^^

**Red line** : Arara, red-san. Maaf aku telat bgt update. Ahaha, ulqui, kamu dikatain mesum tuh sama red-san. Makanya, lain kali, kalau mau pegang2 izin dulu, ya…^^ *plaaakk*. Eh, kenapa mau jadi silent reader? Aku pasi akan merindukanmu, red-san..*ditakol batako*. Okeh, udah update. Makasih atas ripyunya…^^

**Vida Tranquilla Schiffer** : Yoo, vida. Aku bales ripyumu di sini ajah ya. Pengalaman di WEYA kemaren, aku gak bisa PM-in kamu. Entah kenapa. Hahaha, makasih atas pelukannya…**bales peluk vida**. Aih, maaf aku telat update. Makasih ya buat ripyunya…^^

**Rakha Matsuyama** : Aihh, rakha-san. Aku juga telat update. Telat banget malah. Gomenne… Iya, makasih atas doanya. Semoga IP-ku bagus. Soalnya kalo anjlok, nih leppy bisa disita kaa-san. Semua fic-ku bakalan terancam..*loh kok malah curcol?*. Hm, kalo di bleach asli, Nel disingkirkan dari jajaran Espada karena berhasil dikalahin Nnoitra dengan cara licik. Gitu. Dan setting-nya emang mirip asli, soalnya ini canon. Tapi ada beberapa hal yang nanti akan kuganti supaya gak njiplak banget. Doakan semoga hasilnya nggak jelek, ya. Makasih atas ripyunya…^^

**Aam tempe gak login** : aam, maafkan aku yang telat update ini. Hiks.. Aih, uryuu emang suka sama hime. Tapi selagi masih ada di tanganku, hime hanya akan menjadi milik ulqui, huahahaha…*ktawa nista, dikeroyok berjamaah*. Hahaha, makasih atas ripyunya ya…^^

Okeh, segini saja ocehan gajeku, berhubung sudah mencapai 17 lembar. Fiuh… Adakah yang tahu gimana cara bikin fic yang pendek?

Well, sekali lagi maaf atas keterlambatanku . Dan terimakasih buat yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini. Hukuman atas keterlambatan update? Euh, aku siap... T.T

At least, mind to ripyu, minna…^^


	5. Chapter 5 : Our Encounter

**Disclaimer **: Bleach sudah dipatenkan jadi milik Tite Kubo. Mungkin kalau Kubo-sensei wafat, apakah bakal diwariskan padaku? *ngarep tingkat tinggi mode : on*

**Genre** : Fantasy dan (berusaha) Romance

**Rate** : T

**Warning** : OOC, gaje, abal, nista, Typo(s) bertebaran, EYD berantakan, aneh, dll. Kebeteaan selama baca fic ini bukan tanggung jawab author. *nyengir gak jelas/ditimpukin batu*

**A/N **: Yosh, apa kabar, minna-san? Relya Schiffer Si Author Error kembali dengan membawa chapter kelima. Semoga chapter kali ini lebih baik dari yang kemarin. Balesan ripyu di bawah, ya.

Sekedar pemberitahuan. Fic-ku yang berjudul 'Where Ever You Are' udah update, dan 'Marshmellow' akan ku-update setelah hari jumat. Doakan semoga bisa update sesuai jadwal.

Nah, daripada aku tambah ngoceh ngalor ngidul, mendingan kita mulai saja. Let the story begun. Happy reading…^^

* * *

"Selamat datang di _Soul Society_, Inoue-san."

Orihime menoleh kepada seorang shinigami berambut panjang. Wanita itu tersenyum ramah. Rambut hitamnya dikepang di depan. Dan dia mengenakan haori putih seperti Toushiro.

_Apakah kapten juga?_

"Ini adalah Sereitei, pusat pemerintahan _Soul Society_."

Kalimat kedua wanita itu membuat Orihime tersentak dari pemikirannya. Buru-buru ia menundukkan kepala, menyambut keramahan yang tertuju kepadanya.

"Ah, maaf, aku melamun. Namaku Inoue Orihime. _Hajimemashite_," ucap Orihime dengan cepat.

"Saya Unohana Retsu, kapten divisi keempat," kata shinigami perempuan itu. "Nah, mari ikut saya, Inoue-san. Kita akan menghadap _soutaichou_ di ruang divisi pertama."

**.**

**.**

**Moonlight Dance**

**By**

**Relya Schiffer**

Chapter 5 : Our Encounter

.

.

"Shiro-chan!"

Sebuah seruan riang menghentikan langkah Toushiro yang sedang melintasi kantor divisi kelima. Seorang shinigami perempuan dengan rambut dicepol berlari ke arahnya. Shinigami itu bernama Hinamori Momo. Dia adalah wakil kapten divisi kelima, sekaligus teman masa kecil Toushiro.

"Kau sudah kembali? Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Momo antusias. Senyuman cerah terpancang di wajah manisnya

"Ya, Momo. Aku kembali. Dan aku baik-baik saja," sahut Toushiro. Dia berdiri berhadapan shinigami bertubuh mungil itu. Tatapan matanya meneliti wajah Momo, mencoba mencari ekspresi sedih di sana. Dan Toushiro bisa bernapas lega karena ia tidak menemukannya.

Dulu, Sousuke Aizen adalah kapten divisi kelima. Dan sebagai wakil kapten, Momo sangat menghormati atasannya itu. Merupakan hal yang dapat dimengerti―ketika shinigami berambut coklat itu mengadakan pemberontakan, Momo sangat terluka dan kecewa. Ia tak percaya bahwa orang yang selama ini ia percaya ternyata seorang pengkhianat, bahkan nyaris membunuhnya.

Beruntung Momo mampu bertahan. Ia memegang erat arti eksistensinya sebagai shinigami dan sebagai _fukutaichou_. Semua tugas yang seharusnya dikerjakan seorang _taichou_ pun mampu dia kerjakan dengan baik. Ia juga bisa bangkit dari kesedihannya dan menyingkirkan perasaan pribadinya. Bagaimana pun, Momo tahu bahwa sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bermelankolis. Terlebih, kabar tentang rencana Aizen yang ingin melibatkan _pure soul_ beredar di seluruh _Soul Society_.

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa, Shiro-_chan_. Aku senang," Momo tersenyum.

"Hm," sahut Toushiro singkat.

"Oh, iya, di mana manusia _pure soul_ itu?" tanya Momo. "Kudengar dari Hisagi-_san_, dia sudah bertemu dengan _Soutaichou_, ya?"

"Ya, benar," jawab Toushiro. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok pembatas dan bersedekap. "_Soutaichou_ sudah menyambutnya. Dan sekarang dia ditempatkan bersama Unohana-_taichou_ di divisi empat."

"Eh? Kenapa harus di divisi keempat?" alis Momo mengerut, pertanda ia merasa bingung.

Toushiro menggeleng pelan,"Entahlah. Apapun keputusan _Soutaichou_, pasti sudah diperhitungkan dengan baik. Kita lakukan saja apa yang telah menjadi tugas kita."

Momo mengangguk sekali. Wajah Toushiro tampak lelah. Hal itu membuatnya merasa khawatir. Tanpa sadar, tangannya terangkat dan menyentuh pipi kapten bertubuh pendek itu.

(A/N : Astaga, lagi-lagi aku ngatain Shiro pendek..*dibantai hyorinmaru*)

Toushiro sedikit tersentak atas reaksi Momo yang tiba-tiba. Namun ia tak menunjukkan penolakan. Bahkan ia tampak sedikit rileks.

"Kau kelihatan lelah sekali, Shiro-_chan_. Apa kau mau mampir ke kantorku? Aku akan membuatkan teh untukmu," tawar Momo.

"Tidak. Terima kasih, Momo," desah Toushiro menolak. "Masih ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus kukerjakan. Kau tahu sendiri, Matsumoto sering kali hilang jika sedang kubutuhkan."

Sebenarnya Momo merasa bahwa teman baiknya ini hanya tidak mau merepotkan orang lain. Toushiro selalu menangani semua masalah sendiri. Tak jarang Momo merasa agak cemas dan sangat ingin membantu. Tapi kemudian ia sadar, bahwa tanggung jawabnya sebagai _fukutaichou _pun tak bisa diremehkan.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti," ujar Momo seraya menarik tangannya. "Jaga kesehatanmu ya, Shiro-_chan_. Jangan sampai kau kelelahan dan jatuh sakit."

"Hm. Kau juga."

Toushiro memberikan senyum kecil pada Momo, sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan mulai melangkah. Momo masih bertahan selama beberapa detik. Hingga bayangan Toushiro menghilang, barulah ia kembali ke kantornya di divisi kelima.

Sementara itu di salah satu kamar yang berada di areal divisi keempat, Orihime menghela napas panjang. Sekarang ia sedang duduk sambil menatap ke luar jendela. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan karena Unohana telah memintanya untuk beristirahat. Shinigami perempuan itu mengatakan bahwa tubuh manusianya membutuhkan pemulihan setelah melewati _senkaimon_.

Orihime memang merasa sangat lelah saat menghadap pimpinan tertinggi seluruh kapten Gotei 13 beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia kira tubuhnya saja yang lemah. Namun setelah Unohana menjelaskan, barulah ia mengerti―bahwa sebagai manusia dengan _reaitsu _rendah, _senkaimon_ telah membuat tubuhnya sedikit melemah. Jadi, ia membutuhkan istirahat yang cukup untuk memulihkan stamina.

Tapi, berdiam tanpa kegiatan pun adalah hal yang membosankan. Orihime tidak biasa duduk-duduk santai sambil memandangi langit atau mendengarkan desau angin. Ia ingin melakukan sesuatu. Apapun itu, asalkan ada alasan untuk bergerak. _Mungkin jalan-jalan?_, pikirnya

"Inoue-_san_."

Sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian Orihime. Gadis manis itu pun menoleh ke arah pintu masuk, dan mendapati seorang perempuan bertubuh jangkung di sana. Terdapat _ban_ yang menunjukkan jabatannya di lengan kiri perempuan berambut perak itu. Dibelakangnya, seorang shinigami perempuan mengekor dengan membawa baki berisi sepoci teh dan sebuah gelas keramik.

"Ah, Isane-_san_," sahut Orihime.

Kotetsu Isane―_fukutaichou_ divisi keempat―tersenyum. Ia mendekati Orihime yang telah berdiri menyambutnya. Di tangan shinigami perempuan itu terdapat lipatan kain berwarna hitam.

"Maaf mengganggu istirahatmu, Inoue-_san_," kata Isane. "Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan pakaian untukmu."

"Tidak apa-apa, Isane-_san_," sahut Orihime ramah. Mata kelabunya menatap benda yang telah diletakkan Isane di atas futon. "Ini… kimono?" tanyanya.

"Iya, benar. Dengan kimono ini, keberadaan Inoue-_san_ tidak akan terlalu mencolok. Kamu akan tampak seperti shinigami lain."

Orihime mengangguk tanda mengerti. Ia mengangkat kimono hitam itu dengan kedua tangan dan menatap Isane ketika ia kembali bersuara.

"Dan teh ini akan membantu memulihkan kondisi tubuhmu," dia melirik baki yang telah diletakkan di meja. "Kusarankan untuk segera meminumnya selagi hangat."

"_Arigatou_, Isane-san," sahut Orihime. "_Etoo_… bisakah memanggilku Orihime saja? Aku agak risih dipanggil dengan nama keluarga seperti itu. Bukankah dengan memanggil nama kecil kita bisa lebih akrab?"

Isane agak terkejut dengan keramahan yang ditunjukkan ia justru tersenyum kecil saat melihat binar di mata gadis manis itu menunjukkan kesungguhan.

"Baiklah, Orihime. Silahkan lanjutkan istirahatmu. Jika ada sesuatu yang kamu perlukan, panggil saja aku," ujar Isane kemudian. "Aku pergi dulu."

Orihime tampak sumringah setelah permintaannya disetujui. Ia mengangguk cepat dan menunduk hormat saat _fukutaichou_ bertubuh tinggi itu memberi salam padanya.

Setelah Isane dan rekannya ke luar, ruangan kembali sepi. Desau angin dan gemerisik dedaunan terdengar jelas. Orihime memandangi pakaian di tangannya. Ia mendesah panjang.

Kimono hitam ini seolah menjadi tanda bahwa eksistensinya sebagai manusia sudah terhapus. Warna ini seperti menegaskan bahwa ia bukan lagi penghuni dunia manusia. Dan pemikiran itu membuat Orihime merasa sedih. Ia kembali teringat dengan kehidupannya di Karakura. Dia teringat sahabatnya, Tatsuki, dan juga teman-temannya yang lain.

"Kira-kira, Tatsuki-_chan_ dan yang lain sedang apa, ya?" Orihime melemparkan tatapannya pada awan putih yang berarak di langit biru. "Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa pada mereka," doanya dalam hati. Hanya itulah yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang ini.

Orihime tidak menyadari bahwa Unohana tengah berdiri di dekat kamarnya. Perempuan berambut panjang itu mengamati tamunya dengan seksama. Perhatiannya baru teralih ketika dirasanya dua _reiatsu_ berbeda mendekat.

"Sebegitu mendesak rupanya keinginan Anda berdua untuk menemuiku―" Unohana tersenyum kecil sambil menoleh. Kornea matanya menangkap siluet sosok dengan warna rambut yang berbeda. "―Kuchiki-_taichou_ dan Ukitake-_taichou_?"

Dua orang shinigami pria itu tidak tampak terkejut lantaran keberadaan mereka disadari. Ukitake tersenyum kecil sementara Byakuya tidak bereaksi.

"Ah, Unohana-_taichou_, ada yang ingin kami bicarakan denganmu. Apa kau punya waktu?" tanya Ukitake ramah.

"Tentu saja. Aku tahu apa yang kalian ingin bicarakan. Tapi, kurasa bukan di sini tempat yang cocok, karena bisa mengganggu waktu istirahat tamu kita," jawab Unohana seraya beranjak.

Ukitake mengangguk mantap. Byakuya masih terdiam dan memutar tubuhnya. Kedua kapten pria itu mengikuti Unohana menuju kantornya. Setelah sampai di ruangan yang lebih menjamin privasi, Byakuya dan Ukitake duduk berhadapan di sebuah meja yang terletak di tengah ruangan. Unohana menyajikan teh, kemudian duduk di hadapan kedua rekannya itu.

"_Saa_, Kuchiki-_taichou_. Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?" tanya Unohana tanpa basa-basi. "Tampak sekali di wajahmu bahwa kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu ."

"Kapan dia akan dilatih?" untuk pertama kali sejak menginjak divisi keempat, akhirnya Byakuya berbicara. Mata hitamnya menatap Unohana serius. "Eksistensinya adalah untuk bertarung bersama Gotei 13. Dia harus lebih kuat," lanjutnya tanpa basa-basi.

"Apakah itu tidak terburu-buru, Kuchiki-_taichou_?" Unohana menyahut tenang. "Aku bisa merasakan bahwa dia belum sepenuhnya bisa menerima keadaannya. Jadi, bagaimana mungkin kita bisa melatihnya?"

"Tapi kita juga tidak punya waktu untuk memanjakannya. _Winter War_ sudah dekat. Dan lagi,"―wajah shinigami ber-_kenseikan_ itu tampak serius―"kita bahkan belum menemukan jejak menghilangnya _guardian_ pelindung _pure soul_."

"_Anoo_…" Ukitake menyelak ketika ia mendengar adanya tekanan dalam nada bicara Byakuya. "Kurasa Unohana-_taichou_ benar, Kuchiki-_taichou_. Tidak perlu terburu-buru, apalagi sampai memaksanya. Kita tidak perlu memulai pelatihan dari awal, karena kurasa dia sudah memiliki insting. Hanya perlu diasah sedikit agar terbiasa dalam menggunakan kemampuannya."

Hening. Tak ada sahutan dari ketiga pihak yang terlibat pembicaraan.

"Jangan khawatir soal _guardian_, Kuchiki-_taichou_. Pencarian masih berlanjut di bawah pengawasan divisi kedua, bukan?" sambung Unohana. "Soal pelatihan, kurasa tidak perlu tergesa. Karena insting seorang _pure soul_ akan bangkit dengan sendirinya."

Byakuya menunjukkan raut tidak terlalu menerima penuturan kedua seniornya. Tapi kemudian, shinigami berambut hitam itu memejamkan mata. Dia akan mencoba bersikap kooperatif, meskipun menunggu bukanlah _style_-nya.

"Baiklah, lakukan apa yang menurutmu bijaksana, Unohana-_taichou_," ucap Byakuya seraya berdiri. "Aku permisi," lanjutnya kemudian melangkah pergi dengan elegan. Dia bahkan mengabaikan tatapan heran dari Ukitake yang datang bersamanya.

Unohana tidak tampak tersinggung dengan sikap Byakuya. Baginya, sikap dingin kapten divisi keenam itu bukan masalah. Dia telah mengenal keluarga Kuchiki dengan baik, termasuk Byakuya. Lagipula, dia―termasuk Ukitake―termasuk senior di jajaran _taichou_ Gotei 13. Jadi, sudah seharusnya ia bersikap bijaksana dalam menanggapi sikap dingin rekan juniornya.

"Ah, Byakuya, dia tidak berubah sejak dulu," komentar Ukitake. Pria berambut putih itu menoleh pada Unohana yang masih tersenyum. "Maafkan sikap cueknya itu, Retsu," lanjutnya. Keformalan yang tadi ia tunjukkan di depan Byakuya lenyap.

Unohana menggeleng,"_Iie_. Jangan dipikirkan. Kau tahu itu bukan masalah bagiku, Juushiro," balasnya akrab.

Ukitake ikut tersenyum pada teman baiknya semasa masih menuntut ilmu di sekolah khusus bagi shinigami itu. Dia, Unohana dan seorang kapten divisi kedelapan yang bernama Kyouraku Shunsun memang satu angkatan. Oleh karena itu mereka sering memanggil nama depan jika tidak ada kapten junior lain, seperti : Byakuya, Toushirou, atau Soifon―pemimpin _Onmitsukido_ sekaligus kapten divisi kedua.

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaan Inoue Orihime? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Begitulah. Dia sedang beristirahat," jawab Unohana saat Ukitake meneguk teh yang telah disiapkan.

Ukitake mengangguk beberapa kali. Dia mengalihkan tatapan ke luar pintu geser yang dibuka dan menampilkan halaman samping. Langit cerah berubah sedikit gelap lantaran awan besar menutupi matahari.

"Aku harap kehadirannya bisa membantu kita," kata Ukitake pelan. "Aku harap, keadaan tenang seperti ini bisa berlangsung lebih lama sebelum perang dimulai."

"Ucapanmu terdengar seperti orang putus asa, Juushiro," sahut Unuhana, tenang seperti biasa. "Apa kau sudah kehilangan semangat hingga suaramu terdengar murung begitu?" godanya.

Ukitake tertawa,"Tidak, tidak sama sekali. Jangan khawatir, Retsu. Meskipun tubuhku lemah, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak bersemangat."

Unohana hanya tersenyum. Dia mengangkat cangkir tehnya dan menyesap sedikt isi cangkir itu. Kemudian ia meletakkan cangkir di tempat semula dan menatap Ukitake.

"Kita memang tidak bisa menangkap Aizen ketika dia memberontak. Kita bahkan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat dia mencuri _Hougyoku_ yang disembunyikan dalam tubuh Kuchiki Rukia. Tapi kita telah menghimpun seluruh kekuatan yang ada untuk menggagalkan rencana Aizen. Dan aku percaya, kita bisa melakukannya."

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku juga berharap begitu," kata Ukitake. "Semoga saja, dengan adanya _pure soul_ di pihak kita, itu akan menjadi poin lebih dalam mengalahkan Aizen dan tentara arrancar-nya."

Unohana mengangguk sekali. Suara gemericik air dari pancuran yang ada di tepi halaman menjadi penutup dari perbincangan mereka.

*#*#*#*

"Saya datang menghadap, Aizen-_sama_."

Aizen Sousuke duduk manis di kursi kuasanya dengan susunan rencana di otaknya ketika mendengar suara itu. Pintu ruangan itu terbuka, menyebabkan ia membuka matanya yang semula terpejam dan menatap seorang Espada berambut merah muda berlutut dengan satu kaki, memberikan hormat. Aizen tersenyum kecil.

"Berdirilah, Szayel."

_Octava_ Espada mengangkat wajah yang semula menunduk. Ia pun berdiri sesuai perintah dari penciptanya itu.

"Jadi, apa kau sudah menyelesaikan tugas yang kuperintahkan padamu?" tanya Aizen.

"_Hai_, Aizen-sama," jawab Szayel. "Seperti yang Anda inginkan," lanjutnya.

"Bawa ke mari. Aku ingin lihat lebih dekat," perintah Aizen.

Szayel menunduk hormat sejenak. Dia segera menaiki tangga menuju kursi Aizen. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah kotak hitam berukuran sedang. Ketika telah berada tepat di hadapan shinigami berambut coklat itu, ia mengangsurkan benda tersebut sambil berkata, "Silahkan, Aizen-_sama_."

Lagi-lagi Aizen memamerkan senyuman memikat yang penuh kelicikan. Ia tidak menyentuh benda buatan Szayel. Shinigami pemberontak itu hanya meletakkan tangan di atas kotak hitam tersebut, seolah merasakan sesuatu dari mulut kotak yang terbuka.

"Hm, tidak buruk. Kurasa cukup kuat untuk menyimpan kekuatan besar," gumamnya. "Kinerjamu bisa dipercaya, Szayel."

Szayel menunjukkan ekspresi senang. Ya, dia senang. Tentu saja karena kata-kata Aizen tadi bisa digolongkan sebagai pujian. Dan ia merasa bangga karena hasil kerjanya dipuji oleh penguasa Hueco Mundo itu.

"Berarti, sekarang hanya tinggal memanggil Ulquiorra," ujar Aizen sambil memperhatikan Szayel yang sedang menuruni tangga menuju tempatnya tadi berdiri.

"Kurasa Anda tidak perlu khawatir, Aizen-_sama_."

Sebuah sahutan terdengar dari ambang pintu, seperti menjawab pertanyaan yang baru saja mengudara beberapa saat lalu. Aizen dan Szayel pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Mereka mendapati sosok Gin sedang berseringai.

"Mengapa kau bisa seyakin itu, Gin?" Aizen membalas seringai Gin dengan senyuman aneh. Kedua shinigami itu seperti sedang berbicara melalui senyum yang terukir di wajah mereka. Seperti ada kode-kode rahasia dalam senyuman itu.

Gin terkekeh, "Karena yang Anda cari sudah datang. Dia sudah kembali," ucapnya.

Gin menyingkir dari pintu. Di belakangnya telah berdiri sesosok tubuh ramping dengan mata hijau yang menyorot dingin.

"Ah, Ulquiorra. Kau sudah kembali," Aizen berdiri dari kursi demi menyambut _Cuatro_ Espada. Tak hanya sampai di situ, ia bahkan menuruni tangga hingga posisinya sejajar dengan Gin dan Syazel.

Ulquiorra―yang sebelumnya telah dijemput oleh Yammy Riyalgo, Espada kesepuluh―memberikan penghormatan ala _butler_. Espada pucat itu kembali menegakkan tubuh dan menatap Aizen yang telah berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

Gin masih berdiri di dekat pintu, sementara Szayel tersenyum aneh. Dibalik wajahnya yang tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, sebenarnya Ulquiorra sedang menduga―apa yang kira-kira membuat ketiga orang di ruangan ini bersikap 'sedikit' tidak wajar, menurut pengamatannya.

"Ulquiorra, kau adalah Espada-ku yang paling setia. Aku mempercayaimu dalam berbagai tugas, bukan begitu?" Aizen memulai berbicara.

"Benar, Aizen-_sama_," sahut Ulquiorra singkat.

"Nah, kali ini," Shinigami itu tersenyum lebih lebar, "aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku," perintahnya tanpa basa-basi. Tak perlu menunggu jawaban, ia sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Ulquiorra. Karena itulah dia segera melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Dan ini akan sedikit berat bagimu. Apa kau bersedia?"

Kamuflase yang manis. Ulquiorra tak menjawab. Dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya dengan patuh. Aizen pun tampak senang ketika memberi isyarat pada Szayel untuk mendekat.

Mata amber _Octava_ Espada sedikit berkilat. Yang terlukis di wajahnya sekarang bukan lagi sebuah senyuman, melainkan seringai. Dia mendekati Aizen dan menyodorkan kotak hitam di tangannya.

"Buka kotak itu, Szayel," kata Aizen. Ulquiorra masih tak bersuara. Baginya, semua perintah Aizen adalah suatu keharusan. Tak ada hak untuk bertanya.

Syazel pun membuka kotak di tangannya. Aizen mengarahkan tangan kanannya di atas kotak itu dan memejamkan mata sejenak. Aliran _reiatsu_ keluar dari tangannya. Dan dari kotak itu pun muncul sinar hitam seperti _Cero Oscuras_ yang menjilat-jilat, hendak merambah menyentuh tangan Aizen.

Ulquiorra semakin terfokus dengan pemandangan di hadapannya. Ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan penciptanya itu. Sama seperti tidak mengertinya dia dengan benda aneh berbentuk kotak hitam di tangan Szayel. Dan belum sempat Ulquiorra mendapat kepastian, suara Aizen kembali terdengar. Tepat ketika sinar hitam itu telah merambati telapak tangan shinigami pemberontak itu.

"Ulurkan tanganmu, Ulquiorra," ujar Aizen, sementara sepasang mata coklatnya melirik ke arah Gin yang masih terpaku di tempat. "Gin, perintahkan kepada Barragan dan Hallibel untuk mengirim _fraccion_-nya ke dunia manusia. Sertakan seorang Espada bersama mereka."

"Grimmjow. Boleh?" tanya Gin. Seringainya berubah menjadi seringai licik.

Aizen tersenyum," Boleh juga."

"Apa yang harus mereka lakukan, Aizen-_sama_?"

"Kau tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Segera beritahu mereka, Gin."

Gin tertawa kecil. Ia membalikkan badan dan ber-_shunpo_ dari ruangan itu.

Aizen kembali menatap Ulquiorra yang masih terdiam. Dia masih tersenyum tenang seperti biasa. Tangannya semakin terulur ke arah Espada pucat itu.

"Nah, Ulquiorra, apa yang kau tunggu? Apa kau takut?"

Intensitas sinar hitam yang keluar semakin besar. Bahkan warnanya terpantul jelas di mata hijau zamrud milik Ulquiorra.

Tidak, ia tidak pernah takut pada apapun. Sepanjang eksistensinya sebagai pemegang aspek kematian berupa kehampaan, Ulquiorra Schiffer tak pernah tahu deskripsi dari rasa takut. Karena itulah, tanpa ragu, ia pun mengulurkan tangan. Apapun yang ingin dilakukan Aizen terhadap dirinya, dia tidak mungkin menolak.

Segera setelah tangan pucat itu digenggam, Aizen kembali menatap ke arah kotak hitam itu. Dia berbisik pelan.

"Terkuncilah atas namaku, _Caja Negacion_."

Sementara itu, Gin yang baru saja tiba di ruang pertemuan―di mana reiatsu Barragan berasal― termenung sejenak saat ia merasakan sesuatu. Ada _reiatsu_ besar yang tiba-tiba saja meledak. Hanya sejenak dan langsung hilang tanpa sisa. Lenyap.

Gin mengenali pemilik _reiatsu_ 'tenang' itu. Dia berani bertaruh, bahwa seluruh penghuni Las Noches juga mengenalinya. Dan pemikiran itu membuat Gin tersenyum kecil di antara bisikan pelannya.

"Jadi, sudah kau mulai, Aizen-_taichou_?"

"Gin-_san_?" seorang _arrancar_ berambut coklat panjang menyapa Gin. Suaranya membuat pria berambut perak itu menoleh.

"Ah, Milla Rose. Kebetulan sekali. Di mana Hallibel?" tanya Gin tanpa basa-basi.

"Di ruangannya," jawab Milla Rose singkat. "Gin-_san_… _reiatsu_ tadi… itu milik…"

"Ya, kau benar," sela Gin tanpa memberi kesempatan bagi lawan bicaranya untuk bicara. "Dan aku datang bukan untuk membicarakan soal itu."

"Tapi, Gin-_san_," Milla Rose tersentak ketika sepasang mata merah milik Gin nampak menyala. Mata itu begitu mengancam. Tatapannya sangat menusuk. Karena itulah Milla Rose langsung menutup mulut.

Melihat ketakutan yang ditunjukkan _arrancar_ perempuan berkulit gelap itu, mata Gin kembali menyipit. Seringai rubah yang menjadi cirri khasnya kembali terukir.

"Nah, sampaikan pada atasanmu untuk menyiapkan seorang _fraccion_. Ini perintah dari Aizen-_sama_. Bisa kau mengerti, Milla Rose?"

Milla Rose menggangguk sekali," Baik, Gin-_san_. Akan kusampaikan pada Hallibel-_sama_," ucapnya. Tanpa membuang waktu, ia pun segera menghilang dengan _sonido_.

Setelah _arrancar_ itu pergi, Gin pun kembali fokus pada salah satu sudut ruang pertemuan. Ia menatap seorang Espada bertubuh besar yang sedang duduk dengan dikelilingi _faraccion-fraccion_-nya di sana. Tampak seperti seorang raja yang sedang dikelilingi para menteri. Seringai Gin bertambah lebar.

Raja tanpa kekuasaan penuh―dan masih menerima perintah dari superior di atasnya―tak lebih dari sebuah boneka tali, bukan?

*#*#*#*

"_Hai, Orihime-chan. Ini pertemuan pertama kita selama 16 tahun, yah? Wah, kamu cantik sekali."_

"_Diam, Shun'o! Kau tidak lihat dia sedang tidur?"_

"_Ah, Tsubaki, kau hanya pura-pura. Sebenarnya kau juga senang bisa bertemu dengannya, kan? Ayo mengaku…"_

"_Waahh, Tsubaki. Wajahmu memerah. Kau malu, ya? Hahaha…"_

"_Grr, Baygon! Apa yang kau bicarakan? Jangan sembarangan!"_

"_Kalian berdua, tolong jangan berisik. Bukan saatnya untuk bertengkar."_

"_Hei, Lily, kau sebenarnya juga mau ikutan, kan? Hahaha…"_

"_Llily benar, Baygon. Sudahlah..."_

"_Hinagiku, biar aku saja yang menyampaikan padanya."_

"_Ah, baiklah, Ayame. Silahkan."_

"_Nah, Orihime, dengarkan kami baik-baik. Jika kau berada dalam kesulitan, ada tiga keajaiban yang bisa kau lakukan. Pertama, ucapkan Souten Kisshun, maka kau akan bisa menolak kenyataan yang sudah terjadi. Kedua, ucapkan Santen Kisshun, maka kau akan memiliki perisai pelindung. Dan ketiga, ucapkan koten Zasshun, maka kau akan memiliki senjata untuk mempertahankan diri. Kau mengerti?"_

"_Benar, Orihime. Kamu dan kami berenam akan melakukannya bersama-sama. Mulai sekarang, kita akan selalu bersama-sama. Kamilah yang akan berada paling dekat denganmu."_

"_Jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk memanggil kami, ya. Aku Lily."_

"_Aku Baygon."_

"_Namaku Shun'o."_

"_Panggil saja aku Ayame."_

"_Hinagiku selalu siap untukmu, Orihime."_

"_Cih, aku Tsubaki. Perkenalan ini sungguh memuakkan. Bagaimana mungkin kalian bisa yakin dia mendengar kita sedangkan dia tertidur pulas?"_

"_Ah, teman-teman… Lihat, dia terbangun…"_

.

.

.

Sepasang kelopak mata yang menutupi permata abu-abu milik Orihime terbuka perlahan. Untuk beberapa saat gadis manis itu terdiam menatap langit-langit tinggi di atasnya. Ia berpikir, suatu kegiatan yang jarang ia lakukan setelah bangun tidur. Namun kali ini berbeda. Tidurnya kali ini terasa berbeda.

Orihime masih ingat jelas. Saat tidur tadi, ia mendengar suara-suara aneh. Seperti suara orang sedang berbicara. Dari keributan kecil yang ditimbulkan―sekaligus menjadi penyebab utama Orihime terbangun, kemungkinan jumlah dari pemilik suara itu lebih dari satu orang. Dan lagi, suara mereka begitu jelas, seolah diucapkan tepat di telinga Orihime.

Pastinya, Orihime juga masih ingat apa yang 'orang-orang' itu bicarakan. Kalau tidak salah, mereka membicarakan soal kekuatan, juga tentang kebersamaan. Mereka juga menyinggung soal sesuatu, seperti _Santen Kisshun_, _Souten Kisshun_, dan _Koten Zasshun_. Apa itu? Orihime sama sekali tidak mengerti. Dan lagi, ia tidak mengenali mereka meskipun mereka telah menyebutkan nama masing-masing. Hinagiku, Baygon, Lily, Ayame, Shun'o, dan Tsubaki. Siapa mereka?

Pusing lantaran tak mengerti apa-apa, Orihime memilih untuk memejamkan mata. Ia menghela napas panjang. Mimpi kali ini sangat aneh. Oh, bahkan ia ragu, apakah suara-suara itu hanya mimpi atau sungguhan. Mereka terdengar begitu nyata.

"Apa maksudnya semua ini?"

"Kau sudah bangun, Orihime?" satu suara terdengar. Orihime segera menoleh. Saat itulah ia sadar bahwa ia tidak sendirian. Ada yang menemaninya.

"Eh? Rangiku-_san_?"

Rangiku tersenyum kecil, "Tidurmu cukup lama. Apa kau mau jalan-jalan sebentar sebelum makan malam?" tanyanya. Sengaja ia menawarkan kegiatan 'jalan-jalan' agar Orihime tidak bosan.

Remaja berusia 16 tahun itu bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya ke jendela, menatap langit yang berwarna jingga. Ekspresi Orihime sedikit berubah. Ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba menyita perhatiannya, mengingatkannya tentang pembicaraan kecil dengan Ishida sewaktu masih berada di dunia.

"Rangiku-_san_, boleh aku bertanya?"

Ekspresi muram Orihime membuat Rangiku penasaran. "Tentu saja. Kau mau tanya apa?"

Orihime tampak sedikit ragu. Ia memainkan jari-jarinya yang menggenggam selimut, sementara kepalanya agak tertunduk.

"Katakan saja, Orihime," lanjut Rangiku yang bisa merasakan keraguan itu.

Orihime mengangguk. Ditatapnya wanita shinigami berambut _blonde_ itu dengan penuh harap.

"Apakah jiwa orang yang sudah meninggal… ada di sini Rangku-_san_? Apakah aku… bisa bertemu dengan mereka lagi?"

Rangiku tampak berpikir. Dia meletakkan telunjuk di bawah dagunya.

"Hm, itu tergantung. Jika mereka berhasil disucikan, jiwa mereka akan tinggal di _Soul Society_. Tapi bukan di Sereitei ini. Mereka akan hidup di Rukongai. Letaknya berada di luar Sereitei. Hanya shinigami yang telah lulus dari akademi dan menjadi anggota dari Gotei 13 yang tinggal di sini. Selain itu, ada juga beberapa klan tinggi yang berhubungan dengan pemerintahan," Rangiku menjelaskan. "Jika orang yang kau cari itu menjadi shinigami, maka dia akan ada di Sereitei. Tapi jika tidak, sudah pasti dia ada di Rukongai," lanjutnya.

"Oh, begitu," imbuh Orihime samar. Ada nada kecewa dalam suaranya yang terdengar.

"Memangnya kenapa, Orihime?" tanya Rangiku. Ia menyadari nada kecewa dalam Orihime barusan.

Orihime tertawa kecil. "Ah, tidak. Hanya iseng saja," jawabnya berusaha menutupi perasaannya.

Namun, tawa itu segera sirna ketika menyadari tatapan Rangiku yang terarah padanya. Mata kelabu wanita itu menunjukkan kesangsian. Dan Orihime tidak pandai berbohong kepadanya. Selama tiga bulan ini, Rangiku telah menjadi teman yang baik. Bahkan Orihime telah menganggapnya sebagai kakak. Wajah gadis berambut senja itu pun tertunduk lagi. Genggamannya pada selimut semakin erat.

"Aku… memiliki orang yang sangat kusukai, Rangiku-_san_. Aku sangat mennyukainya. Dia… cinta pertamaku," entah kenapa, bibir Orihime bergerak begitu saja. Dan kesungguhan yang terpancar di matanya membuat Rangiku tertegun. _Dia sedang menahan kepedihan_, pikirnya. _Tangannya yang gemetar adalah bukti bahwa dia sangat kehilangan._

"A-aku sangat menyukainya… Ta-tapi… tiga bulan yang lalu, sebelum Rangiku-san, Hitsugaya-kun, dan Abarai-kun datang… dia meninggal karena kecelakaan…"

Mata Rangiku melebar. Dia seperti menemukan benang merah yang tersembunyi. Tiga bulan yang lalu, dia dan kaptenya mendapat tugas untuk menjemput jiwa seorang shinigami _daiko_. Apakah mungkin, pemuda manusia itu yang dimaksud Orihime?

"Orihime, apa orang yang kau maksud itu… Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Kali ini, mata kelabu Orihime yang melebar. Kepalanya terangkat dengan gerakan menyentak. Dia menatap Rangiku tak percaya. Sangat-sangat tak percaya. Namun saat shinigami wanita itu balik menatapnya dengan serius, Orihime tahu bahwa harapannya untuk bertemu lagi dengan pemuda yang mampu membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang bukanlah sekedar harapan kosong.

*#*#*#*

"Hei, Jeruk! Kembalikan _zenpakutou_ milikku."

"Tidak! Ini hukuman. Siapa suruh kau melaporkanku pada kakakmu yang galak itu? Dasar pengadu!"

"Apa? Pengadu? Siapa yang pengadu? Kau memang tidak mengerjakan _paper_-mu, kan? Wajar jika aku melaporkanmu pada _Nii-sama. _Kau sudah menjadi penghuni tetap Sereitei. Itu artinya, kau harus bertanggung jawab dengan tugasmu, _baka_!"

"Siapa yang _baka_, _midget_? Kau kan tahu, Kenpachi mengajakku bertarung. Jika aku menolak, aku bisa mati dua kali. Lagipula ini semua salahmu. Memangnya siapa yang minta untuk dijadikan pemegang kursi ketiga di divisi keenam?"

"Hahahaha. Aku memang sengaja. Rasakanlah penderitaanmu, _mikan_!"

"Arrgghh, sial kau, Pendek!"

"Ichigo, aku serius. Cepat kembalikan pedangku!"

"Tidak!"

"Ichigo!"

"Tidak!"

"ICHI―"

Kraaakkk!

Dua sosok yang masih sibuk bertengkar itu terpaku sejenak. Dan belum sempat keduanya mengerti keadaan, dahan tempak mereka berpijak patah. Tak bisa ditawar lagi, kedua shinigami berbeda kelamin itu segera meluncur cepat ke bawah. Suara 'braakk' yang cukup keras terdengar ketika tubuh mereka mendarat di tanah.

Shinigami perempuan berambut hitam sudah siap melontarkan semburan, namun kata-katanya tertelan saat ia menyadari posisinya yang, err… cukup 'sulit'. Dia berada tepat di bawah tubuh shinigami laki-laki berambut orange cerah. Beruntung kedua tangan shinigami laki-laki itu sempat menopang berat tubuhnya, hingga tubuh mungil di bawahnya tidak benar-benar tertimpa tubuhnya yang besar.

Mata coklat musim gugur dan violet ungu bertatapan. Keduanya terdiam. Semua kalimat yang hendak mereka ucapkan tiba-tiba saja terhapus dari pikiran. Mereka tetap mempertahankan posisi itu untuk beberapa saat dalam keheningan. Setidaknya sampai satu suara lain terdengar.

"Hei, Ichigo, Rukia, bermesraan di depan umum itu melanggar peraturan, lho. Apalagi di halaman divisi ketiga belas yang sering dilalui banyak orang."

Kedua sosok yang tak lain adalah Ichigo dan Rukia itu tersentak. Mereka menoleh dan menatap tajam pada shinigami berambut merah yang sedang berdiri tak jauh dari lokasi mereka jatuh.

"Siapa yang bermesraan? Jangan sembarangan bicara kau, Renji!" sentak Ichigo dan Rukia bersamaan. Kekompakan itu membuat Renji terbahak-bahak. Ichigo langsung bangkit. Sedangkan Rukia merebut pedangnya dari tangan pemuda itu. Wajah mereka merah padam.

"Ahahaha, jangan malu-malu begitu. _Pose_ kalian tadi bagus juga, kok," ejek Renji di sela tawanya.

"Diam kau, Nanas!" sengat Ichigo. Sementara Rukia mengacuhkan kedua temannya dan sibuk menyelipkan pedangnya di pinggang.

Renji memberikan cengiran lebar yang sarat dengan ejekan. "Ah, maaf aku telah mengganggu kesibukan kalian. Lain kali aku tidak akan menginterupsi lagi. Hehehe…"

Sebuah jitakan kecil mendarat di kepala Renji, menyebabkan Renji meringis kesakitan.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan. Atau akan kulaporkan kau pada _Nii-sama_," ancam Rukia yang baru saja menghadiahkan jitakan itu. Renji memang lebih tinggi dari Rukia. Tapi jika Rukia melompat, tinggi badan tidak jadi masalah, kan? Dan itulah yang baru saja dilakukannya.

"Cih, Nona Pengadu!" cibir Renji, ditanggapi oleh senyum penuh kemenangan oleh Rukia. "Oh, iya, aku mencarimu, Ichigo," ujarnya sambil menatap Ichigo.

"Eh? Ada apa?" Ichigo balik bertanya

"Ada yang mau bertemu denganmu," jawab Renji.

"Aku? Siapa?" kening Ichigo berkerut heran.

Renji tak menjawab. Shinigami bertubuh penuh tato itu hanya mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah pintu masuk. Di sana telah berdiri dua orang perempuan berkimono hitam. Yang satu adalah Matsumoto Rangiku, _fukutaichou_ divisi kesepuluh. Dan yang satu lagi…

Wajah Ichigo hanya menunjukkan kekagetan sebentar. Pemuda berambut orange menyala itu tersenyum ketika mengenali siapa yang berdiri di samping Rangiku sambil menutup mulut lantaran terkejut. Mata kelabu itu menunjukkan ekspresi yang masih bercampur dengan ketidakpercayaan atas apa yang sedang dilihatnya. Dan Ichigo merasa lega. Keberadaan sosok itu, yang tanpa satu pun luka, membuatnya yakin bahwa dia baik-baik saja. _Soul Society_ telah menepati janji untuk menjaganya.

Pelan, Ichigo melangkah mendekati perempuan berjepit bunga biru itu. Rukia dan Renji hanya berdiam di tempat sambil tersenyum kecil. Mereka bisa mengerti bagaimana rasanya bertemu lagi dengan teman baik yang selama ini diketahui sudah meninggal.

Ichigo berhenti melangkah ketika jarak antara sosok itu hanya tinggal beberapa langkah. Dengan suara pelan, ia menyapanya.

"Hai, Orihime. Apa kabar?"

Senja di langit semakin memerah. Sapaan singkat Ichigo membuat sepasang mata kelabu yang telah berkaca-kaca meneteskan air mata bahagia. Masing-masing dari mereka yang ada di tempat itu tahu pasti, bahwa akan ada banyak cerita yang akan dibagi malam ini.

*#*#*#*

Kota Karakura, pukul tujuh malam.

Langit gelap yang menaungi bumi masih bersih dari bintang. Hanya ada bulan sabit menggantung diri sendirian, persis seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Sebuah _garganta_ terbuka lebar di langit. Tepat ketika portal hitam itu terbuka penuh, beberapa sosok berpakaian putih muncul.

"Wah, ini pertama kalinya aku ke dunia manusia. Hmm, aroma manusia sungguh berupa-rupa. Tapi mereka berbau lebih lezat dari pada hollow di hutan Menos," celoteh seorang arrancar yang tampak gemulai.

"Kalau begitu carilah mangsa setelah bertarung, Luppi. Dan untuk sekarang ini, hentikan kebodohanmu itu," cibir arrancar perempuan berambut pendek yang ada di belakangnya.

Sosok yang dipanggil Luppy berjengit. "Sok berkuasa sekali kau, Apache!" sengatnya.

"Aku tidak merasa seperti itu. Kau saja yang berlebihan," Apache menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kau!" Luppy sudah siap menembakkan _cero_, namun sesosok tubuh tinggi besar lebih dulu berdiri di depannya.

Luppy langsung mundur . Lubang hollow di bagian perut sudah cukup menjadi pertanda siapa yang membentangkan jarak antara dirinya dan Apache, sekaligus menghentikan percek-cokan mereka.

"Diam dan tutup mulut, atau kuhapus keberadaanmu sekarang!" ancam Grimmjow. Luppy hanya bisa berdecah kesal seraya menatap tajam pada Apache yang tampak pongah.

Satu sosok lagi muncul di belakang Apache. Arrancar bermata emas itu sudah tak asing dengan suasana kota di bawahnya. Ini bukan pertama kali ia berkunjung ke dunia manusia. Dia menajamkan _pesquisa_-nya, mencoba mendeteksi keberadaan _reiatsu_ lawan yang belum sempat ia kalahkan.

"Ada yang kau cari, Ggio?" tanya Apache yang menyadari kediaman Ggio.

"Tidak," sahut Ggio. "Hanya sedang mencari seseorang. Tapi aku tidak menemukannya."

Apache hendak menyahut, namun suara Grimmjow lebih dulu menginterupsi.

"Aizen-_sama_ telah menjelaskan tugas masing-masing. Jadi, mulai sekarang kita berpencar," tegas Espada berambut biru itu. Dan tanpa menunggu persetujuaan dari ketiga rekannya, Grimmjow segera lenyap dengan _sonido_.

"Cih, kucing cerewet," Luppy sempat mencibir sebelum akhirnya ikut ber-_sonido_ pergi. Tentu saja tujuannya berbeda dengan Grimmjow.

"Haahh, mereka pergi," desah Apache bosan. Dia menatap Ggio yang masih berdiri di sebelahnya. "Hei, ke mana tujuanmu, Ggio?"

Ggio mengangkat bahu. Sebenarnya ia sedang tidak sedang dalam _mood_ untuk bertarung. Namun perintah Aizen adalah keharusan yang tak bisa di tolak. Otoritasnya sebagai penguasa jauh di atas Barragan.

"Entahlah. Aku sedang malas. Kau pergi saja ke tempat yang kau mau," sahut Ggio setengah hati. Arrancar berkepang itu justru duduk di udara dan menopang dagu. Dia menguap sekali dan memejamkan mata.

Entah kenapa, Apache merasa kesal melihat tingkah rekannya itu. Dia mengangkat tangan, dan langsung memukul kepala Ggio.

PLAAK!

"Awww!" Ggio mengaduh. Sambil mengusap kepalanya yang dipukul, dia menatap Apache heran.

"Kau itu kenapa, Apache? Apa maksud pukulanmu tadi, hah?" sergahnya.

Apache menyeringai. "Hahaha, kau bilang kau sedang malas, kan? Aku sedang bosan. Jadi, kupukul kepalamu untuk menghilangkan kebosananku dan mengusir kemalasanku. Hebat kan ideku?"

Ggio menganga lebar. Ia tak percaya bahwa Apache mengucapkan semua penjelasan tak bermutu itu tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun.

"Aku rasa kau sudah gila. Hallibel-_sama_ harus tahu kau sudah gila," celoteh Ggio sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Sebagai sesama _fraccion_, mereka memang sudah cukup dekat. Seperti teman baik (mungkin).

Apache tertawa. Ggio mengira bahwa arrancar berbeda warna mata itu akan segera pergi, tapi ia salah. Apache justru duduk bersila di sebelahnya.

"Kau itu identik dengan semangat, Ggio. Dan melihatmu malas-malasan begitu, aku jadi kesal," cetus Apache jujur.

"Haahh, kau tak tahu apa-apa tapi sudah berani memukul sembarangan. Untung aku sedang baik, jadi kau terbebas dari kejaran _cero_-ku," protes Ggio. Apache hanya tertawa.

Malam begitu tenang. Di sebelah utara kota, _reiatsu_ Luppi terasa meningkat. Mungkin arrancar kemayu itu telah menemukan lawan.

"Hei, Apache," panggil Ggio.

"Hm?" sahut Apache tanpa menoleh.

"Bagaimana dengan atasanmu… tentang hilangnya _reiatsu_…" Ggio menangguhkan kalimatnya ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Apache berubah. "Tidak usah kau jawab juga tidak apa-apa," lanjutnya lagi.

Apache menghela napas. "Tentu saja Hallibel-_sama_ sangat kaget, Ggio," jawabnya. "Apalagi saat itu beliau sedang bersama Grimmjow-_sama_. Kurasa hal 'itu' pula yang mempengaruhi _reaitsu_ Grimmjow-_sama_ hari ini. Kau juga bisa merasakannya, kan?"

"Hm," gumam Ggio.

Apache benar. Dia memang bisa merasakan ada perbedaan dalam _reaitsu Sexta_ Espada selama mereka berada dalam _garganta_. _Reaitsu_ itu terasa meriak dan tidak tenang. Ah, seingat Ggio, sudah beberapa bulan terakhir _reiatsu_ Grimmjow memang selalu bergolak. Mungkin lebih tepatnya sejak Tia Hallibel menjadi _Tres_ Espada.

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Sang Penguasa Hueco Mundo, tak satu pun bisa mengetahuinya. Semua rencana di otaknya begitu mengejutkan.

Dari sebelah selatan, kali ini _reiatsu_ Grimmjow yang meningkat. Tekanannya bahkan melebihi tekanan _reiatsu_ Luppy. Apache meningkatkan kewaspadaan. Apakah lawan yang dihadapi Grimmjow jauh lebih tangguh darinya? Ada berapa banyak shinigami yang menjaga kota ini sebenarnya?

"Ggio, kita―"

Kata-kata Apache terhenti ketika Ggio tiba-tiba berdiri. Dia menatap ke arah barat tanpa objek yang jelas. Tapi sikapnya menunjukkan bahwa dia merasakan sesuatu. Apache pun segera berdiri. Dia hendak bertanya, namun Ggio mendahuluinya.

"Lawan kita sudah datang, Apache. Bersiaplah."

Tepat setelah Ggio memberi peringatan, sebuah _senkaimon_ muncul tak jauh dari lokasi mereka. Pintunya terbuka perlahan. Dan di antara sinar putih yang menyeruak ke luar, seekor kupu-kupu neraka muncul. Diikuti sesosok shinigami perempuan.

_Pesquisa_ Ggio bisa merasakan bahwa lawannya kali ini setara dengan kapten berambut putih waktu itu. Apakah dia kapten juga?

Pertanyaan itu pun segera terjawab setelah mata emas Ggio mencermati haori putih yang dipakai shinigami itu. Tatapannya bergerak naik hingga sepasang mata kelabu tajam menyapanya.

"Apa kalian sedang bersantai, Arrancar?"

Angin berhembus keras, menyebabkan rambut hitam Ggio dan rambut coklat Apache berkibar. Tak terkecuali dua kepangan yang menjalin rambut berwarna biru tua dibalik lilitan pita putih.

"Romantis sekali kalian. Duduk berdua di bawah langit yang dihiasi bulan sabit. Aku jadi iri, sampai-sampai ingin menghabisi kalian sekaligus."

Kalimat bernada sinis itu membuat Apache berang. Sebaliknya, Ggio justru berseringai. Ia senang karena mendapat lawan yang kuat. _Reaitsu_ shinagami perempuan ini terasa kuat. Dan lagi, dia juga kapten.

"Heh, sombong sekali kau, Shinigami!" sengat Apache murka. "Sekuat apa sih dirimu? Kami bukan lawan yang mudah dikalahkan, tahu!"

"Hoo, begitu?" ejek sang shinigami berperawakan kecil itu. Dia melangkah menjauhi _senkaimon_ yang mulai menghilang. "Kenyataannya, aku memang lebih kuat dari kalian. Lalu kau mau apa?" tantangnya.

Habis sudah kesabaran Apache. Dia hampir menerjang ke arah perempuan menyebalkan itu ketika tangan Ggio menghalangi.

"Ggio?" Apache tampak bingung. Terlebih saat ia menoleh dan melihat rekannya itu tersenyum. Apakah Ggio Vega sedang merasa terhibur?

Ggio tak mengatakan apa-apa, menatap Apache pun tidak. Tatapannya terarah lurus. Fokusnya tertuju pada shinigami di depannya. Di mata emas itu, Apache bisa melihat hasrat bertarung yang begitu besar. Bukan, bukan bertarung untuk mengalahkan. Tapi…

_Jangan bercanda!_, benak Apache menyentak. _Ggio tidak mungkin sedang tertarik pada lawannya, kan?_

"Tadi kau bilang, kau iri pada kami kan, _Taichou_?" Ggio mengejek dengan memberi penekanan pada kata 'taichou'. "Bagaimana kalau kau temani kami bermain-main?" lanjutnya.

"Apa ini ajakan? Sungguh menarik. Kalau begitu, kuterima ajakanmu, Arrancar."

Ggio bersorak dalam hati. "Bagus. Aku Ggio Vega, _fraccion_ Barragan Luissenbarn, _Segunda_ Espada. Dan ini rekanku―"

Apache yang sedang sibuk menganalisa tersadar ketika Ggio menatapnya, seolah memberinya sinyal untuk memperkenalkan diri. Jujur saja, Apache sangat bingung. Langsung menyebutkan nama pada musuh bukanlah tipikal bertarung Ggio yang dia kenal. Tapi kenapa sekarang Ggio malah menyebutkan nama lebih dulu? Bukan hanya nama, dia bahkan menjelaskan identitasnya sebagai _fraccion_.

"Apache, _fraccion_ _Tres_ Espada," sahut Apache singkat. Ia bahkan merasa tak perlu menjelaskan identitasnya segamblang Ggio. Setidaknya shinigami itu tidak perlu tahu siapa nama _Tres_ Espada.

"Nah, sekarang giliranmu, _Taichou_," Ggio kian menyeringai lebar.

"Pandai juga kau dalam mengenali haori-ku, Arrancar. Sayangnya, aku tak berminat untuk memberitahukan siapa diriku kepada kalian. Akan kuhapus keberadaan kalian tanpa kalian harus mengenalku."

Perempuan berambut biru tua itu tampak tidak suka berbasa-basi. Dia mencabut pedang yang berada di balik pinggangnya dan mengarahkan bilah tajam itu ke depan wajahnya. Mata kelabunya berkilat saat bibir tipisnya menggumkan perintah untuk melepas segel pedangnya.

"_Jinteki sakusetsu_, Suzumebachi!"

Ggio terbahak. Seringainya melebar seiring dengan _mood_ bertarungnya yang sedang tinggi. Sungguh, belum pernah dia merasa begitu ingin menakhlukkan musuhnya seperti yang sedang ia rasakan sekarang. Bahkan keinginan itu pula yang menghapus keberadaan Apache. Praktis hanya menyisakan dirinya dan shinigami perempuan berambut pendek itu.

Ini akan menjadi pertarungan yang menarik. Sekaligus pertemuan pertama yang berkesan.

_._

_._

_._

#TBC#

* * *

Kyaaa… gomenne aku baru sempat update sekarang. Dan maaf juga nggak ada scene ulquihime di sini. Chapter depan baru akan muncul. Fiuh, membosankan ya chap ini? Lagi, gomenneee… T.T

Oia, mau jelasin dikit. Caja Negacion yang kulibatkan di fic ini memang nggak sama seperti caja negacion asli yang ada di manga/anime. Fungsinya juga agak berbeda. Trus, apa lagi, ya? Hm, kayaknya itu saja, deh. Pokoknya kalau ada yang bingung, tanya aja, ya…^^

Waktunya bales ripyu…

**Sara Hikari **

Arigatou atas ripyunya, Sara-san.

Iya, Hime jadi ke SS. Udah ketemu juga sama Ichi. Yah, meskipun baru awalnya aja. Yup, dirimu benar. Dia lagi dilindungin dari Si Ijen. Hehehe.

Hm, iya, belum banyak ulquihime-nya. Kuusahain chapter depan mulai banyak…

Sekali lagi, makasih atas ripyunya. Chapter 5 sudah kuupdate, silahkan mampir…^^

**Michi-chan Phantomhive626**

Yoo, michi-san…

Arigatou atas ripyunya..

Eh? Typo? Ugh, tetep aja ya, typo susah bgt diberantas. Iya, udah kucek dan udah kutemukan..

Well, makasih atas koreksinya, michi. Dan makasih juga atas ripyunya. Sudah kuupdate chap 5. Silahkan mampir…^^

**Hana Jenibelle Chrysanthemum **

Hai, Hana…

Arigatou atas ripyunya, ya…

Aih, syukurlah kamu suka sama ulquihime di chap kemarin. Aku sempet gak pede loh, soalnya aku selalu punya trouble saat bikin romance. (kok malah curcol?)

Tapi syukurlah hana suka. Kuharap reader lain juga demikian.

Euh, bisa dibilang gitu juga sih. Mereka bisa bunuh manusia dg dua cara, yaitu menghisap darah (kayak vampir). Cara ini Cuma menyebabkan kematian biasa. Jiwa manusia yang mati itu akan berubah jadi roh. Tapi, kalau mereka memakan reaitsu, jiwa manusia yang mereka bunuh akan musnah. Dengan kata lain, roh-nya lenyap. Gimana? Masih bingung?

Yosh, sudah kuupdate. Silahkan mampir.

**Shirayuki Nao**

Ah, hajimemashite juga, Nao…*senyum manis*

Panggil aku relya aja ya, Nao. Nggak usah pake –san. Atau cukup 'Lya' juga boleh. Malah aku akan senang jika dipanggil Miss Schiffer. *plaakk*

Ahaha, becanda.. XD

Iya, aku setuju denganmu, Ulqui emang keren. Itulah yg menjadi alasan kenapa hampir semua fic-ku berbau ulqui (dan hime). Karena, ULQUI ITU KEREENNN…*jejeritan gaje/dilempar ke laut*

Ah, maaf atas ke-lebay-an diriku. Aku emang author error yg terlalu emncintai ulquiorra. Harap maklum. Hehehe.

Aih, tebakanmu itu jitu. Iya, itu Nel. Penyebab kenapa dia bisa sampai di sana, nantikan saja di chapter berikutnya…^^

**Koizumi Nanaho** chap 3 :

Ahaha, iya, iya, aku ingat peraturannya, Zuzu vi Britannia…^^

eh? masih ada yg belum di-italic ya? Ah, salahkan mataku yg nggak teliti. Hehehe. Err, kata arrancarr dan espada perlu di italic juga kah?

Nggak, nggak, Tia nggak akan kubikin kejam. Tenang aja. Sudah cukup dia jadi psycho di weya.

Arrgghh, kenapa bikin romance susah banget, seeehh? Kenapa bikin angst lebih gampang? *nangis gulung2* *plaakk*

Gin udah ada tuh, muncul sebentar di chap 5. Suka Gin, ya? Aku lebih suka suzaku daripada Gin, hehehe. *plaaakkk/ gak ada yg tanya*

Ayo, tambahkan lagi quotes-nya. I like it. Dan, ganti nama? Sepertinya menarik. Boleh dicoba, kok.

Thanks for review, your majesty….^^

Tunggu, kau tak memberiku 'command', Mrs. vi Britania? XD

**Koizumi Nanaho** chap 4 :

We meet again, my lord…*bungkuk ala butler*

Aihhh, sumpah! I think I've fell in love with him.. Suzaku Kururugi. ASTAGA! Kyyyaaaa…*plaaakkk*

Okeh, cukup! Back to the ripyu!

weh, weh, weh… adegan di kamar? *pura2 mikir dg tampang inoccent*

Ohhh yang ituuu…hehehe…makasihh…^^

Hahaha, lelouch telah menginvasi seluruh sel di otakmu rupanya. XD

Iya, diam2 aku suka hints ulquihali, loh. Kayaknya dimulai sejak aku bikin permintaanmu buat bikin canon, yg ulquihali itu loh. Sejak itu, entah kenapa aku jadi suka sama tuh pair. Hahaha…

Thanks for this ripyu. Yes, I'll update this fic as soon as possible, my Lord…^^

*megangin kepala, kegilaan dimulai*

Sudah cukup miripkah dengan Suzaku Kururugi? *BUAGH*

**Kuro Kuro Kyurain**

yoo, hajimemashite juga, kuro..

Ah, makasih kamu udah baca fic abalku ini. Wah, kamu hitsu-chan ya? Wahh, akhirnya bikin fic juga, hehehe… selamat dtg di FBI…^^

Aku juga udah baca ficmu, say. Bagus. Aku suka. Tolong ingetin aku kalu aku belum ripyu ficmu, ya. Soalnya aku suka pikun, hehehe. Err, kurasa aku memang belum ripyu dah…*plaaakk*

sekali lagi, makasih ya, say…^^

**Ayano646cweety**

Ugyaaa…. ada Ayano lagi. Senangnyaaa,,,,*peluk2 ayano erat*

Apa kabar, cin? Sibuk sama urusan sekolah, ya? *SKSD/dilempar sendal*

Hohoho, iya. Ada GrimmTia di sini. Nel? Belum mati kok. Masih aku 'sembunyikan'.

Ahaha, ulqui memikat, ya? *senyum2 gaje*

Sudah kuupdate chap 5. Makasih atas ripyunya, ya…^^

Wokeh, terimakasih buat semua yang udah mampir ke fic-ku ini. Makasih juga buat semua yang udah ripyu maupun nggak ripyu. Pokoknya, hontou ni arigatou.

Ah iya, hari senin IP-ku keluar. Dan nilaiku anjlok. Leppy-ku terancam bakal disita. Dan kelangsungan hidup semua fic multichap-ku yang belum tamat di FFN bakal ikut terancam. Doakan semoga Kaa-san ku berbaik hati nggak meyita leppy-ku ya, minna... Aku belum siap kalo harus cabut dari Ffn. HUwaaa….*nangis gulung2*

Jadi, kuharapkan dengan sangat, doakan aku ya, minna-san… T.T *bercucuran air mata*

Uhh, okeh. Semua kritik dan saran kuterima dengan tangan terbuka. At least, mind to ripyu, my dearest readers?^^


	6. Chapter 6 : Protection

*****Tengok kanan, tengok kiri, tengok depan, tengok belakang*****

*****Nyengir gaje, dilempar ke jurang*****

Uwaahhh, minna-san, readers-san, gomenasai aku baru sempet update fic ini. Euh, iya, 3 bulan adalah waktu yg sangaaaattt lama bagi fic ini untuk keluar dari masa-masa suram (?). Jebloknya nilaiku di semester kemaren menyebabkan kaa-sanku berang. Ujung2nya, hobiki bikin fic disalahin. Dan aku mesti terjerat pada perjanjian yang menyebabkan aku harus berpisah dengan si Leppy.

Ah, aku baru saja UTS, mohon doanya agar nilai UTS itu bisa ngebantu IP-ku buat semester ini. Karena peningkatan nilai, berarti kebebasan make Leppy = bisa update teratur lagi..hehehe…XD

Okeh, tanpa banyak cing-cong, kupersembahkan Moonlight Dance chapter keenam bagi semua readers yang telah menanti (PD amat?). Happy reading…^^

* * *

**Disclaimer **: Bleach punya Pak (?) Tite Kubo. Kalau milikku, Ulquiorra Schiffer akan jadi tokoh utama laki-laki. Dan aku sebagai tokoh utama perempuan. Hehehe…*plak*

**Genre** : Fantasy dan (berusaha) Romance

**Rate** : T

**Warning** : (sepertinya) Modify Canon, typo(s) bertebaran, EYD berantakan, dll. Kebeteaan selama baca fic ini bukan tanggung jawab author. *nyengir gak jelas/ditimpukin batu*

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Jinteki sakusetsu_, Suzumebachi!"

Ggio terbahak. Seringainya melebar seiring dengan _mood_ bertarungnya yang sedang tinggi. Sungguh, belum pernah dia merasa begitu ingin menakhlukkan musuhnya seperti yang sedang ia rasakan sekarang. Bahkan keinginan itu pula yang menghapus keberadaan Apache. Praktis hanya menyisakan dirinya dan _shinigami_ perempuan berambut pendek itu.

Ini akan menjadi pertarungan yang menarik. Sekaligus pertemuan pertama yang berkesan.

.

.

.

**Moonlight Dance**

**By**

**Relya Schiffer**

Chapter 6 : Protection

.

.

.

Malam di kota Karakura begitu tenang. Bulan pucat di langit pun masih membentuk sabit. Dalam perhitungan manusia, mungkin sekarang sudah tengah malam. Wajar saja jika seluruh penduduk kota tengah menikmati waktu istirahat mereka.

Sesosok makhluk berpakaian putih muncul di udara. Mata birunya berkeliling menyapu seluruh sudut yang mampu dijamah. Dia memiliki tugas dari penciptanya yang harus dilakukan. Padahal banyak hal yang belakangan ini menyita pikirannya.

"_Bawalah tiga arrancar bersamamu, Grimmjow. Buat keributan di Karakura. Aizen-sama ingin mengetahui sejauh apa Soul Society bersiaga untuk merespon kehadiran kita."_

Kata-kata Gin terngiang di kepala Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, Sang _Sexta Espada_. Dia ingin sekali menolak perintah itu. Dia tidak ingin meninggalkan Tia, terlebih setelah lenyapnya sebuah _reaitsu_ yang sangat dikenali oleh seluruh penghuni _Las Noches_. Apa yang sedang terjadi sebenarnya? Siapa yang telah menyebabkan _reiatsu_ itu menghilang? Apa tujuannya?

Tangan Grimmjow mengepal kuat. "Cih, Kelelawar Sial! Pergi kemana kau sebenarnya?" desisnya geram.

Grimmjow masih belum melakukan apa-apa ketika sebuah panah _reiatsu _hampir mengenai lengan kanannya. _Arrancar_ berambut biru itu pun menatap ke bawah dan mendapati seorang pemuda berkaca mata dengan busur panah di tangan kiri. Grimmjow mengenalinya.

"Hai, _Arrancar_. Baik sekali kau mengunjungi Karakura dalam waktu yang berdekatan," sapa pemuda itu.

Grimmjow berdecah. "Cih, _Quincy_," cibirnya.

Ishida tersenyum kecil melihat kekesalan di wajah Grimmjow. Setelah keberangkatan Orihime ke Soul Society, Urahara sudah memperingatkannya dan Sado agar selalu waspada dengan kemunculan _arrancar_. Ternyata pria berambut pirang itu benar.

"Kemana teman-temanmu? Apa kau sendirian?"

Grimmjow mengabaikan pertanyaan Ishida. Dia bergerak turun hingga kakinya menjejak tanah. Tatapan mata safirnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan keramahan. Wajah Ishida pun menunjukkan kewaspadaan tinggi. Dia tahu siapa yang sedang dihadapinya.

"Aku tidak punya urusan denganmu, _Quincy_," kata Grimmjow tegas.

"Tapi aku tak bisa membiarkan penyusup mengacaukan Karakura," balas Ishida.

Di luar dugaan, Grimmjow memamerkan seringai sombongnya. "Perkenalkan, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, _Sexta Espada_!"

"Ishida Uryuu, _Quincy_."

"_Baka_!" sentak Grimmjow. "Tanpa kau beritahu pun aku sudah tahu. Pakaian anehmu itu khas _Quincy_ yang menyedihkan, bukan?" dia tertawa mengejek.

Ishida membalas ejekan sosok dihadapannya dengan tersenyum. Sepasang kristal biru tua berkilat dari balik lensa kaca matanya.

"Kalau begitu, biar kutunjukkan padamu, bagaimana '_Quincy_ yang menyedihkan' bisa membuatmu tak berkutik."

"Che, silahkan!"

Cero merah terisi di telapak tangan kanan Grimmjow. Dia menembakkannya ke arah Ishida, namun pemuda itu segera berkelit. Gerakannya cukup lincah saat menyingkir dan muncul di belakang Grimmjow. Puluhan panah _reiatsu_ meluncur serempak.

Grimmjow berseringai lagi. Anak panah berkecepatan tinggi yang diluncurkan Ishida hanyalah mainan baginya. Dengan mudah, Grimmjow ber-_sonido_ dan kembali muncul di belakang Ishida. Kakinya hendak menyarangkan tendangan, namun hanya menyapa angin. Ishida telah terlebih dulu menghindar.

Ekspresi senang terpancar di wajah Grimmjow. _Lincah juga_, pikirnya. Tapi _mood_-nya yang sedang tidak baik, membuat dia tak ingin bermain-main. Jadi, tak peduli siapa lawan yang berdiri di depannya, pasti akan dihabisi. Mungkin terdengar seperti pelampiasan, tapi Grimmjow tak peduli. _Espada_ berambut biru langit itu pun berseru keras seraya melayangkan serangan.

"Mati kau!"

_Cero_ dan _bala_ yang datang secara bertubi-tubi cukup menyudutkan Ishida. Beberapa kali ia nyaris terkena sinar merah yang dilontarkan Grimmjow. Anak panahnya tak begitu berarti karena _Espada_ keenam itu bergerak dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa dengan mudah ditangkap mata. Ishida baru mengarahkan busurnya, tapi Grimmjow telah berpindah. Dan begitu anak panah dilepaskan, _arrancar_ itu sudah sudah menghilang. Berganti dengan tembakan _bala_ yang datang tiba-tiba.

Jujur saja, Ishida harus mengakui bahwa dia terdesak. Pergerakan Grimmjow sulit diprediksi. Dia seperti menjadi mainan bagi _arrancar_ bertopeng di bagian rahang itu.

"Cih, sial!" geram Ishida ketika lagi-lagi nyaris terkena _cero_ yang ditembakkan Grimmjow. Dia terpaksa mundur dan terhempas di tanah. Sementara Grimmjow tertawa terbahak-bahak. Satu hal yang disesalkan Ishida : kenapa _Quincy_ tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk bertarung di udara seperti _shinigami_ dan _arrancar_?

"Bagaimana, _Quincy_? Apa kau yakin bisa membuatku tak berkutik?" sergah Grimmjow. Ishida tak menjawab. Dan kenyataan itu membuat Grimmjow semakin pongah.

Dia mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke arah Ishida. _Reiatsu_-nya meningkat seiring dengan terbentuknya sinar merah dengan intensitas tinggi di tangan itu.

Ishida terbelalak. Alarm peringatan di kepalanya berdengung keras. Dia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Grimmjow. Serta merta, dia arahkan busur panahnya dan sebuah anak panah ke arah Grimmjow. Ishida memusatkan seluruh fokus dan _reaitsu_ yang ia miliki pada anak panah di tangannya.

Grimmjow akan menembakkan cero berkekuatan besar, Ishida menyadari hal itu dari pendar cahaya merah di tangan musuhnya. Dan ia tak punya waktu untuk menghindar, apalagi membalas. Pilihan yang tersisa hanyalah bertahan. Ishida akan mencoba membelah _cero_ Grimmjow dengan anak panahnya. Dia akan mencoba segala kemungkinan yang ada.

Keseriusan di wajah Ishida membuat Grimmjow menyeringai. Mata birunya membiaskan warna merah seiring dengan semakin kuatnya intensitas cero di tangannya.

"Hoo, jadi kau mau bertahan, _Quincy_?" ledeknya. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia. Aku bosan dengan lawan yang lemah sepertimu."

Seringai Grimmjow melebar ketika _cero_ telah dilepaskan. Serangan penghancur khas _arrancar_ itu meluncur cepat ke arah Ishida. Sementara pemuda berkaca mata itu mengeratkan genggaman pada busurnya. _Reiatsu_-nya terpusat, membuat busur dan anak panah di tangannya bersinar terang―menyilaukan. Semakin _cero_ itu mendekat, Ishida semakin memicing. Dia telah mempersiapkan diri terhadap semua kemungkinan. _Perhitunganku harus tepat. Kalau tidak, aku bisa mati, _gumamnya.

Jarak yang telah diperhitungkan telah dilewati _cero_ merah Grimmjow. Ishida hampir saja melepaskan anak panahnya, namun seorang anak kecil tiba-tiba berdiri di hadapannya. Dia menghadang kedatangan cero yang hendak melibas Ishida dengan tangan terentang. _Quincy_ berambut biru itu tersentak. Konsentrasinya buyar. Sementara di atas sana, Grimmjow tertawa membahana.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan di situ? Menyingkir!" teriak Ishida keras. Tapi anak kecil itu tidak menanggapi. Dia justru menatap cahaya merah itu tanpa takut.

Dan dalam hitungan detik, keterkejutan Ishida memuncak. Anak itu membuka mulut. Dia menelan semua _cero_ yang datang hingga habis tak bersisa.

Ishida terbelalak. Grimmjow berhenti tertawa dan ikut terbelalak. Mata safirnya melebar setelah menyadari _Quincy_ di bawahnya tidak terluka sedikit pun. Dan ia semakin tersentak melihat sesosok anak kecil berdiri di depan Ishida. Rambut hiijau toska, stigmata merah, dan dia―menelan _cero_?

"Tidak mungkin…" desis Grimmjow tak percaya. _Ini tidak mungkin_, tiga kata itu terngiang dengan jelas di benaknya. Hanya ada satu orang yang dia kenal memiliki kemampuan itu.

Dan sebelum Grimmjow berhasil menuntaskan pikirannya, anak kecil di bawah sana kembali membuka mulut mungilnya. Dia memuntahkan kembali _cero_ yang telah ia telan. Cahaya merah itu meluncur dengan kecepatan dua kali lipat ke arah Grimmjow yang masih terbelalak.

Tepat sebelum serangan yang dikembalikan itu menghantamnya, sebuah nama terlontar dari bibir Grimmjow. Sebuah nama yang membawa begitu banyak kenangan.

"Ne-Neliel?"

Ledakan besar terdengar. Asap kelabu mengepul di langit malam.

*#*#*#*

"Mati kau! Mati kau! Mati kau! Mati kau, _shinigami_ sialaaaann!"

Teriakan keras Apache menggema. Pukulannya sama sekali tidak mengakibatkan luka serius, mengenai sasaran pun tidak. Sekeras apapun dia berusaha, _shinigami_ perempuan berkepang itu selalu bisa menghindar. Bahkan menyerang balik.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya, perempuan sial?" cerca Apache kesal. Dia melayangkan pukulan yang dengan mudah bisa dihindari.

_Shinigami_ berambut pendek itu tersenyum kecil. Dia kelihatan tenang, berbeda dengan Apache yang terengah lantaran nyaris kehabisan napas. Sangat terlihat bahwa pertarungan itu berada di bawah kuasanya.

"Ingin tahu namaku, _Arrancar_? Baiklah, akan kuberitahu." Dia menatap Apache dengan permata kelabu tuanya. Tangannya yang terpasang benda berwarna emas serupa senjata berbentuk jarum terarah ke atas. "Namaku―"

TRANG!

Dua metal beradu, menimbulkan dentang yang menandakan bahwa pemilik senjata telah menyadari kehadiran masing-masing.

"―Shaolin Fon, _Ni bantai taichou_."

Ggio Vega―yang muncul diam-diam dengan menyerang dari atas―menyeringai senang. Mata emasnya beradu dengan permata kelabu tua yang mendongak. Dia tahu bahwa kapten perempuan ini memiliki kewaspadaan tinggi. Bukan hal aneh jika kedatangannya bisa dirasakan oleh _shinigami_ yang baru saja mengucapkan nama itu.

Soifon menyentak tangannya, menyebabkan Ggio langsung melompat dan mendarat di sebelah Apache. Seringaian penuh minat masih terpancar di wajah _arrancar_ dengan topeng berbentuk kepala harimau bertaring itu.

"Aku sudah mengira kau bisa menyadari kedatanganku, Soifon-_taichou_," kata Ggio. "Ah, bolehkan aku memanggilmu begitu?" ejeknya.

Dalam hati, sebenarnya Soifon geram. Dia tidak memberitahukan _arrancar_ itu nama panggilannya. Tapi dengan seenaknya, dia sudah menyimpulkan sendiri. Benar-benar membuat Soifon semakin ingin mengakhiri pertarungan yang hanya membuang-buang waktu ini.

"Lakukan sesukamu, _Arrancar_," balas Soifon. "Karena itu adalah kesempatan terakhirmu." Dia berusaha sekeras mungkin agar tetap terlihat tenang. Tapi seringaian itu, tatapan berbinar mata emas itu―mereka sungguh mengesalkan.

Ggio tertawa. Diliriknya Apache yang masih mengatur napas.

"Hei, Apache, sisakan _shinigami_ ini untukku, ya. Kau bantu saja Luppy. _Reiatsu_-nya melemah. Sepertinya dia kalah."

Apache melotot. "APA?" jeritnya membuat Ggio agak meringis. "Kenapa harus aku, hah? Lawanku adalah dia!" Tangan Apache menuding Soifon yang masih berdiri tegak.

"Kau saja yang membantu anak kemayu itu." _Arrancar_ berambut pendek itu melengos kesal.

"Hei, ayolah. Aizen-_sama_ telah memberi kita perintah," bujuk Ggio. "Dan aku―" Dia memutar bola matanya hingga sekali lagi bertatapan dengan mata kelabu Soifon. "―penasaran dengan kekuatan _Ni bantai taichou_ dari Gotei 13."

Ekspresi kesal di wajah Apache berubah. Diliriknya rekannya yang sedang menyeringai dengan tatapan aneh. Apache mengatupkan rahang kuat-kuat. Tangannya terkepal. Ada yang berbeda dengan Ggio. Ada yang berbeda dengan tatapan mata emas itu.

"Baiklah," kata Apache setengah hati. "Jangan mati, Ggio!" lanjutnya seraya menghilang dengan sonido.

Ggio tak menyahuti kata-kata itu. Disahuti pun percuma. Apache sudah pergi. Iya, kan? Jadi, fokus utamanya hanyalah pada shinigami berkepang itu.

Ah, ya. Benar. Kepangan―itulah yang sejak awal menarik perhatian Ggio. Dia dan lawannya kali ini memiliki kemiripan. Sungguh sesuatu yang menarik.

"_Nee_, _Taichou_, bisa kita mulai sekarang?" tanya Ggio antusias.

"Boleh saja. Kapan pun kau mau," sahut Soifon. Dia bersiaga dengan _zenpakutou_ dalam bentuk _shikai_ di tangannya.

Ggio menyeringai kecil. Sungguh, baru kali ini dia begitu merasakan _euphoria_ aneh saat bertarung. Detik berikutnya, _arrancar_ berambut hitam itu telah meluncur cepat dan menghantamkan pedangnya dengan keras.

Sesuai dugaan, Soifon mampu menangkis serangan itu. Ggio pun semakin berminat dan menghantamkan pedangnya bertubu-tubi. Dentang metal yang beradu membuat ia tak bisa menahan tawa. Sesekali ia melengkapi hantaman pedangnya dengan tembakan _bala_.

"_Hadou no yon, Byakurai!"_

_Bala_ Ggio meledak di udara setelah berbenturan dengan _hadou_ yang dilepaskan Soifon. Di antara asap yang masih mengepul, sosok Ggio menyeruak dan melayangkan pukulan yang ditangkis oleh Soifon. Mata emasnya sangat waspada terhadap senjata seperti jarum di tangan lawannya. Sebisa mungkin dia menghindari pergerakan Soifon yang sangat berniat menusukkan senjata unik tersebut.

"Hei, _Taichou_, bisa kau jelaskan benda apa ditanganmu itu?" tanya Ggio di sela-sela pertarungan.

Soifon menangkis tendangan Ggio yang terarah ke samping kanannya. "Tidak perlu kau tahu. Yang jelas, senjata ini akan menghapus keberadaanmu."

Ggio tersenyum mengejek. "Benarkah? Apakah itu semacam jarum beracun?" Dia menangkap kaki kanan Soifon dan mendorongnya. Tangan kanannya bersiap menghantamkan pedang, namun Soifon terlanjur bergerak cepat, berusaha menggapai bahu kiri Ggio dengan Suzumebachi. Ggio terpaksa berkelit dan membatalkan serangannya. Dia lebih mengutamakan keselamatannya karena benda di tangan Soifon tampak berbahaya.

"Dua tusukan di tempat yang sama―" Soifon kembali menghantamkan tinju kiri. Kali ini tepat mengenai sasaran. Ggio terpelanting namun tidak sampai tersungkur. Dia tersenyum kecil sambil meludahkan darah dari mulutnya.

"―akan menjadi pertanda kematianmu, _Arrancar_," lanjut Soifon sambil menatap lawannya tajam. Tanpa membuang waktu, dia segera ber-_shunpo_ dan muncul di belakang Ggio.

Ggio cukup terkejut dengan pergerakan lincah Soifon. Dia segera ber-_sonido_ dan memutar-balikkan keadaan. Tanpa mengurangi seringaian di wajah tampannya, dia mencekal tangan kiri Soifon, dan menarik tangan itu hingga sejajar dengan wajahnya. Sementara tangan kanannya yang memegang pedang terarah ke leher Soifon, tepat di bawah dagunya. Tanpa ia sadari bahwa ujung jarum Suzumebachi telah menempel di bagian kanan lehernya.

"Ah, aku tertangkap," keluh Ggio, masih dengan tersenyum. Dia menoleh dan menatap mata kelabu itu dengan seringaian aneh.

Tatapan Soifon mengeras. "Sebelum kau bisa merasakan darah dari pergelangan tanganku, Suzumebachi akan membunuhmu lebih dulu," ancamnya.

"Cerdas juga," puji Ggio diikuti tawa kecil. "Aku hanya ingin mencicipi sedikit darahmu, _Taichou_. Karena bau darahmu lebih lezat dari _reiatsu_-mu."

"Tak ada satu pun yang akan kuberikan pada _arrancar_ sepertimu," tegas Soifon. Tanpa ragu, ia menusukkan senjatanya di leher Ggio. Sebuah tato kupu-kupu hitam tergambar di sana.

"Ggio Vega," kata Ggio seraya menggores leher Soifon hingga meneteskan darah. Dengan cepat, digenggamnya pula tangan kanan Soifon yang sudah siap dengan tusukan kedua. Suzumebachi tertahan. Soifon tersentak. Terlebih ketika mata kelabunya bertatapan dengan iris emas yang menunjukkan keseriusan.

"Namaku Ggio Vega. Dan jika kau berani memberiku tusukan kedua, akan kupenggal kepalamu,"

*#*#*#*

Kadang-kadang Orihime berpikir, hidup ini tak lebih dari permainan. Tak peduli di dunia manusia, maupun di dunia Shinigami. Semuanya tak berbeda.

Bagaimana tidak?

Beberapa saat yang lalu, Orihime masih bercengkrama riang bersama Ichigo. Ia juga masih merasakan kebahagiaan yang meluap karena dapat bertemu kembali dengan pemuda yang telah merebut hatinya itu. Ia merasa sangat senang karena mendapatkan teman baru yang sangat baik seperti Rukia dan Renji.

Namun tiba-tiba, seekor kupu-kupu hitam―yang disebut Rangiku sebagai kupu-kupu neraka―muncul dan menyiarkan kabar : beberapa Hollow muncul di hutan sebelah timur Rukongai. Semua celoteh pun terhenti oleh tanggung jawab yang harus dipenuhi.

Dan di sinilah Orihime berada sekarang. Berlindung di balik sebatang pohon, sementara Ichigo, Rukia, dan Renji sedang berusaha mengalahkan tiga hollow yang mengamuk. Pertarungan sengit antara _shinigami_ dan _hollow_ bukanlah sesuatu yang ingin disaksikan oleh Orihime, sebenarnya. Namun, meski telah dilarang Rangiku, Orihime tetap memaksa ingin menyaksikan pertarungan itu. Dia merasa tak adil jika orang lain menyabung nyawa dalam pertarungan, sementara ia harus berdiam di bawah perlindungan.

"_Jika aku adalah pure soul, maka suatu hari nanti aku akan terlibat dalam pertarungan. Aku harus mempersiapkan diri."_ Kata-kata itulah yang akhirnya membuat Rangiku mengalah dan mengajak gadis berambut senja itu untuk mengamati teman-temannya bertarung. Dengan catatan, mereka hanya menyaksikan dari jauh. Orihime pun setuju.

Ledakan di udara menyebabkan angin keras berhembus kencang bersama _reiatsu_ yang menguar. Lawan Ichigo dan Renji adalah dua _hollow _setingkat _adjuchas_ berbentuk seekor burung besar dengan dua kepala. Paruhnya melengkung tajam dengan cakar hitam panjang. Sedangkan yang menjadi lawan Rukia berbentuk seperti gurita. Sesekali dia menyemprotkan cairan berwarna hijau yang bisa mengubah apapun yang disentuhnya menjadi abu. Sungguh berbahaya.

"_Hollow_ berbentuk gurita itu cukup kuat," ucap Rangiku pelan. Mata kelabu terangnya mengamati dengan seksama pergerakan Rukia yang terdesak.

"Kau tidak membantunya, Rangiku-_san_?" tanya Orihime khawatir. Tak sedikit pun ia melepaskan tatapan dari pertarungan di atasnya.

Rangiku menoleh. Ia bisa melihat kecemasan terpancar jelas di mata gadis itu.

"Aku harus menjagamu, Hime-_chan_."

"Ta-tapi… Kuchiki-_san_ membutuhkan bantuan." Orihime menatap Rangiku sejenak, lalu kembali memandang ngeri ke lokasi pertempuran. "Kau harus membantunya, Rangiku-_san_."

"Tapi―"

"Rukiaaaaa!"

Pekikan Ichigo mengandaskan kata-kata Rangiku. Pemuda itu mengubah arah serangannya dan segera ber-_shunpo_ untuk menangkap tubuh mungil Rukia yang terhempas oleh tentakel _hollow _berbentuk gurita.

"Bodoh! Jangan lengah dalam bertarung. Atau kau bisa mati, Ichigo!" sergah Rukia setelah ia menjejakkan kakinya di tanah. "_Arigatou_," ucapnya seraya mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya.

Ichigo mengangguk. Kecemasan tampak jelas di sepasang mata coklatnya. " Kau baik-baik saja, Rukia?" tanya pemuda berambut orange itu.

Rukia mengangguk kecil. "Pekerjaan kita belum selesai."

Kali ini giliran Ichigo yang mengangguk. Keduanya kembali menghentakkan kaki dan melompat ke udara, di mana lawan mereka telah menunggu.

Raungan berat terdengar di antara dentang metal pedang. Orihime menggigil seketika saat _reiatsu_ terasa melingkupi tubuhnya. Rangiku yang menyadari hal itu mengepalkan tangan. _Mereka terdesak_, benaknya menarik kesimpulan. _Tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Orihime_, dia kembali melirik sosok di sebelahnya yang mencoba mati-matian bertahan dari tekanan _reaitsu_ ketiga _adjuchas_ itu.

"Ra-rangiku-_san_… Ku-kuchiki-_san_…"

Geraman kecil diperdengarkan oleh _shinigami_ berambut _blonde_ itu. Dia mengerti perasaan Orihime dan keinginannya untuk membantu Rukia. Tanpa membuang waktu, Rangiku segera mencabut pedangnya dan menatap Orihime.

"Pastikan kau tetap di sini selama aku membantu Rukia, Orihime," tegasnya.

Orihime hanya mengangguk pelan sambil tetap berpegangan pada pokok pohon. Detik berikutnya, ia bisa menyaksikan bagaimana Rangiku bergabung dengan Rukia di atas sana.

Tekanan _reiatsu_ yang terasa mulai memudar. Orihime segera mengatur napasnya yang semula sesak. Hatinya tetap was-was dengan keselamatan teman-temannya. _Aku ingin sekali membantu mereka. Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya, _dia bergumam miris. Hanya bisa mematung tanpa berbuat apa-apa di saat orang lain tengah melindunginya adalah hal yang sangat menyedihkan.

Kepala Orihime tertunduk lesu. Tidak berguna. Ia merasa sungguh tidak berguna.

"Aku… ingin… kekuatan," desis Orihime lirih. "Aku… ingin kuat…"

"_Karena itulah kami ada, Orihime-chan."_

Orihime tersentak. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari pemilik suara yang baru saja terdengar. Tapi ia tak menemukan siapa-siapa. _Suara tadi terdengar begitu dekat. Tapi di mana?_

"Siapa itu?" seru Orihime, masih dengan memandang berkeliling.

"_Kami adalah kekuatanmu, Orihime,"_ suara lain terdengar. Kali ini suara laki-laki. Orihime semakin penasaran. Namun yang menjadi pemandangan di sekelilingnya tetaplah deretan pepohonan.

"Kekuatanku?" Orihime balik bertanya. Padahal ia masih tak yakin dengan siapa ia berbicara.

"_Kurasa ini waktunya kami memperkenalkan diri_," suara yang pertama kali bicara kembali terdengar. Dan tepat ketika suara itu lenyap, sepasang jepit rambut di kepala Orihime bersinar. Kemilau orange membuat pemiliknya terperangah. Bibir dan lidahnya terasa kelu, hingga ia hanya bisa mengucapkan sebuah kalimat pendek dengan tergagap.

"A-apa ini…?"

.

.

.

"_Unare_, Haineko!"

Kumparan debu berterbangan dan mengurung _hollow _berbentuk gurita di dalamnya. Tubuh _hollow_ itu tersayat-sayat dan mengeluarkan darah. _Hollow_ itu meraung keras. Dia menjulurkan ketiga tentakelnya untuk menggapai Rangiku. Namun seruan lain terdengar.

"_Tsugi no mai_, Hakuren!"

Dan ketiga tentakel itu membeku, lalu hancur oleh serangan Rukia. Sang _Hollow_ kian meraung. Apa yang dilakukannya kemudian membuat Rangiku dan Rukia terbelalak.

"Apa? Regenerasi?" pekik kedua _shinigami_ itu kompak.

Tiga tentakel baru kini telah menggantikan tentakel yang telah hancur. Dengan tubuh yang kembali lengkap, _hollow_ itu pun melancarkan serangan. Sebuah _cero_ dilepaskan. Rukia dan Rangiku menghindar. Namun kemudian, mereka sadar kemana cahaya merah yang berbahaya itu terarah. _Amethys_ Rukia terbelalak lebar. Sedangkan Rangiku memekik keras.

"Orihimeee!"

Pekikan itu menarik perhatian Ichigo serta Renji. Keduanya segera memahami apa yang terjadi ketika mata mereka membiaskan warna merah _cero_ yang melintas.

"Inoueee!" Ichigo berteriak. Ia melupakan lawannya dan melesat mengejar _cero_ itu. Tanpa memikirkan imbas dari tindakannya, ia mengayunkan pedang besarnya seraya berseru keras.

"_Getsuga Tenshouuu_!"

Sinar putih bergelut bersama cahaya merah. Dan kedua cahaya itu meluncur semakin cepat. Melihat Ichigo justru menambah daya hancur _cero_ _hollow_ itu, Rangiku kembali memekik.

"Jangan, Ichigo!"

Namun terlambat. Sebuah ledakan besar telah menghancurkan daerah tempat _cero_ yang telah bercampur dengan serangan Ichigo mendarat.

*#*#*#*

Soifon menggeram sengit. Posisinya memang sedang tidak menguntungkan. Dia tak pernah membayangkan akan disudutkan oleh seorang _fraccion Espada_ seperti sekarang. Tentu saja Soifon tidak takut jika harus mati bersama musuhnya kalau itu demi menjalankan tugasnya sebagai seorang kapten. Hanya saja, ia masih ingin berpartisipasi dalam menumbangkan Aizen di _Winter War_ nanti. Jika dia harus mati malam ini, itu akan terasa terlalu cepat.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Soifon akhirnya.

Ggio menyeringai. Dia memperdengarkan tawa senangnya. Sambil menekan _wakizashi_-nya ke leher Soifon, dia menggerakkan tangan kiri _shinigami_ itu hingga menyapu lukanya sendiri. Soifon berusaha menahan, tapi Ggio tetap memaksa tangannya bergerak. _Arrancar_ berkepang itu menyeringai saat membawa tangan kiri Soifon yang telah dilumuri cairan merah ke depan wajahnya.

"Hmm, _kawaii_ sekali."

Sebelum Soifon mampu mengerti maksud dari kata-kata itu, Ggio telah menjulurkan lidah dan menjilat darah yang menempel di telunjuk _shinigami_ perempuan itu. Soifon tersentak. Tanpa mempedulikan keselamatannya, ia melepaskan tangan kanannya dari genggaman Ggio dan melayangkan pukulan. Tentu saja pukulan itu mampu dihindari oleh Ggio yang melompat mundur sambil tak tertawa.

"Hahahaha… Lihat, lihat, wajahmu memerah. Sepertinya kau tidak terbiasa dikelilingi laki-laki, _Taichou_. Mau berlatih denganku, eh?"

Tawa keras Ggio dibalas dengan geraman kesal Soifon. Amarahnya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun, tak bisa ditahan lagi. Karena itulah ia melompat ke atas. Tubuh mungilnya melayang jauh di atas Ggio. Lalu ia bersuara.

"_Hadou no sanju san, Sakkaho_!"

Bola api merah meluncur cepat. Ggio menyeringai. Ia sama sekali tak bergerak, hanya mengarahkan tangannya ke atas sambil berbisik.

"_Cero_."

Ledakan terdengar saat dua sinar merah berbenturan di udara. Ggio ber-_sonido_ menjauhi lokasi _cero_-nya dan _hadou_ Soifon bertabrakan. Di tengah kepulan asap, Soifon menyeruak dan menyerang Ggio secara bertubi-tubi. Ketenangannya goyah.

_Dia pikir dia siapa? Beraninya dia mempermainkanku_, wajah _shinigami_ itu kini membiaskan kegeraman tingkat tinggi. Sesuatu yang membuat Ggio merasa kian senang. Oh, mengertilah. Tak ada yang lebih seru dari pada mempermainkan emosi musuh.

"Kau harus membayar setetes darahku dengan nyawamu, _Arrancar_!"

Ggio terbelalak. Dengan satu tendangan ia menangkis pukulan Soifon yang terlatih. Ggio kemudian melompat, memperlebar jarak mereka. Tawanya terdengar sangat menusuk di telinga Soifon.

"Hei, hei, santai saja, _Taichou_. Kau tidak perlu malu-malu begitu," ejek Ggio.

"Diam!" sengat Soifon. Dia begitu berhasrat menyarangkan satu tusukan lagi pada _tattoo_ kupu-kupu hitam yang telah tergambar di leher kanan Ggio.

_Tidak. Tidak seharusnya seperti ini_, Soifon tak mengerti. Kenapa _arrancar _itu bisa mengobrak-abrik emosinya seperti sekarang? Kemana ketenangan yang selalu ia tunjukkan tiap kali bertarung?

Ggio kembali menghindari bola api merah kelima yang dilepaskan Soifon dalam waktu sepuluh detik. Jarak mereka cukup jauh sekarang. Keduanya bertatapan dengan pandangan yang berbeda : Soifon tampak marah, sedangkan Ggio tampak terhibur.

"Pertarungan kita belum selesai. Jangan hanya menghindar, atau kau akan mati!"

"Benarkah? Aku sih berharap bisa bertarung lagi denganmu."

"Kalau begitu, bersiaplah."

Tepat ketika keduanya hendak memulai kembali pertarungan mereka, Grimmjow muncul di depan Ggio. Beberapa goresan tampak melukai wajah kerasnya, sedangkan pakaian yang ia kenakan kotor. Bahkan tampak bekas terbakar di beberapa bagian. _Arrancar_ berambut biru langit itu menatap Soifon dengan dingin.

Kening Ggio berkerut heran. _Kenapa tiba-tiba Grimmjow-sama muncul? Apa pertarungannya sudah selesai?_, pikirnya. Belum sempat Ggio bertanya, Apache juga muncul dengan memapah Luppy yang terluka.

"Hei, Luppy? Kau kalah, ya? Memangnya siapa lawanmu?" ejek Ggio. Luppy hanya membuang muka dan menepis tangan Apache yang masih memapahnya.

Apache jelas tersinggung. "Hei, pelan sedikit, Bodoh! Sudah ditolong bukannya berterimakasih, malah—"

"Aku tidak minta ditolong," Luppy menyelak.

"Kau!"

"Apa ini?" suara Soifon membuat perdebatan Apache dan Luppy terhenti. "Kalian ingin menghabisiku dengan keroyokan begini? Rendah sekali."

Ggio ingin sekali menyahuti kata-kata Soifon. Namun karena ada Grimmjow, ia hanya diam saja. Biar bagaimana pun, _Espada_ memiliki wewenang lebih tinggi dari _fraccion_.

Grimmjow membuat robekan di udara, membentuk sebuah lubang hitam di langit.

"Kita kembali," ucapnya singkat seraya memasuki _garganta_. Apache, Luppy, dan Ggio agak terkejut. Tidak biasanya Grimmjow bersikap sedingin ini. Tidak biasanya _Espada_ keenam itu tak tertarik dengan pertarungan. Apa yang telah terjadi sebenarnya?

Sadar bahwa keempat arrancar itu hendak kembali ke HUeco Mundo, Soifon berusaha mencegah. "Tunggu dulu!" sentaknya.

Tak ada yang menggapi sentakan Soifon. Hanya _arrancar_ terakhir yang sempat menoleh, lalu berseringai kecil. Sepasang mata emasnya masih tampak berbinar di antara kegelapan yang mulai menutup. Dia berbisik pelan. Seolah bisikan itu hanya diperuntukkan bagi _shinigami_ yang malam ini telah cukup membuatnya terhibur dengan pertarungan yang menarik.

"_Ja nee_, _kawaii-Taichou_."

Garganta telah tertutup sempurna, meninggalkan Soifon yang terpaku dalam keheningan malam.

*#*#*#*

Sinar orange yang berpendar cukup menyilaukan. Orihime sampai harus menyipitkan mata. Namun itu tak mengubah rasa penasarannya. Mata kelabunya terus mengamati ketika sinar orange itu perlahan-lahan membiaskan enam sosok mungil, yang mungkin hanya sebesar telapak tangan. Orihime terkejut sekaligus takjub_. Apa itu peri?_

"Orihimeee!"

"Inoueee!"

Pekikan itu mengalihkan perhatian Orihime. Ia pun mendongakkan kepala, bersamaan dengan terdengarnya pekikan-pekikan lain.

"_Getsuga Tenshouuu_!"

"Jangan, Ichigo!"

Dan saat itulah Orihime melihat cahaya merah yang dilingkupi cahaya putih tertuju ke arahnya. Orihime terbelalak. Tubuhnya bergetar mengetahui cahaya itu adalah cero, cahaya penghancur yang dimiliki oleh _hollow_. Dan cero itu tengah melesat cepat ke arahnya. Semua pemikiran Orihime pun terhenti. Ia terpaku dengan mata terbelalak lebar. Apakah dia akan mati kali ini?

Kedua tangan Orihime tergenganggam di depan dada. Ketika cahaya itu semakin mendekat, ia memejamkan mata erat-erat. Ia tak bisa bergerak. Jadi yang bisa dilakukannya hanya berdoa dalam hati. Berusaha ikhlas menerima takdirnya : mati sebagai _pure soul_ yang tak bisa melindungi diri sendiri.

_Arigatou, minna_, sebuah senyum manis tersungging di sudut bibir Orihime._ Sayonara…_

Orihime merasa segalanya telah berakhir saat tubuhnya tiba-tiba tertarik. Ia bisa merasakan sepasang lengan mendekapnya erat beberapa detik sebelum ledakan keras terdengar. Debu-debu beterbangan tak karuan. Asap mengepul tinggi di udara. Kawah lebar berbentuk lingkaran terbentuk di tempat cero tadi jatuh, dengan dua sosok berdiri di tengahnya.

Orihime tidak tahu siapa pemilik lengan kukuh yang masih melindunginya. Yang ia tahu, bahwa seseorang telah menyelamatkannya. Dia telah mengorbankan diri untuk menjadi tameng demi melindungi Orihime. Dan menyadari kenyataan itu, mata kelabu Orihime segera terbuka. Ia mendongakkan wajah. Seketika, gadis berambut senja itu kembali tersentak. Sungguh, semua yang terpantul ke dalam retinanya adalah sesuatu yang tak pernah ia perkirakan.

Rambut hitam. Mata _emerald_. Wajah pucat. Sepasang garis hijau serupa tanda air mata. Pecahan topeng di kepala kiri. Baju putih.

_Arrancar!_

"K-kau…"

Tak hanya Orihime yang tampak tersentak. Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, dan Rangiku pun kaget bukan main setelah mengenali sosok yang masih bersama Orihime.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer?" pekik Renji dan Rukia bersamaan. Ichigo bahkan langsung berinisiatif menyerang.

"Menjauh dari Inoue, _Arrancar!_ _Getsuga Tenshou!_"

"_Baka!_" bentak Rangiku. Ichigo benar-benar tidak belajar dari kesalahan. Kenapa dia masih tidak sadar bahwa serangannya justru bisa membunuh teman yang ingin dilindunginya? Rangiku hampir saja melesat ke tempat Orihime, namun keajaiban lain terlanjur terjadi.

Dari tempatnya berdiri, Orihime masih tak mengerti keadaan. Ia bahkan masih berada dalam pelukan Ulquiorra. Tubuhnya kaku dan tak bisa digerakkan. Namun cahaya putih yang sedang menuju ke arahnya itu harus ditahan. Ia harus melindungi dirinya sendiri. Harus!

Dan tiba-tiba saja, Ulquiorra bersuara.

"Lindungi dirimu, _Onna_,"

Orihime sadar bahwa yang baru saja bicara adalah musuhnya. Tapi kenyataan bahwa Ulquiorra telah menyelamatkan nyawanya tak bisa disanggah. Pelan, Orihime menggangguk. Meskipun tak tahu bagaimana caranya, tapi ia yakin, ia bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri. Bersamaan dengan itu, suara-suara aneh yang tadi sempat didengarnya kembali muncul.

"_Ikuti kata-kata kami, Hime-chan…"_

Mata kelabu Orihime menatap cahaya putih yang semakin dekat. Sepasang jepit di sisi kiri dan kanan kepalanya bersinar lebih terang. Cahaya jingga memancar ke seluruh penjuru. Seperti ada yang menuntun, bibir mungil Orihime mengucap dua kata dengan suara pelan.

"_Santen Kisshun…__"_

.

.

.

#TBC#

Aih, iya, chapter ini memang nggak seru. Dan, ulquihime-nya cuma ada di ujung. Sebentar pula. Tapi, setelah chapter ini, ulquiorra dan Orihime akan sama-sama tinggal di Soul Society. Jadi, ulquihime yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai. Huahahahaha… *PLAKK*

Daaannn, gomenne, aku belum bisa balas ripyu karena chapter ini diketikin oleh temenku. Dan dia tak mau ngetikin balesan ripyu dengan alesan gak sempet. Hikss... Tapi, bagi semua readers yang telah menyempatkan diri untuk mampir, aku ucapkan terima kasih. Dan untuk yang udah ninggalin ripyu di chapter kemarin, aku ucapkan dobel terimakasih.

Nah, ada sebuah pertanyaan yang ingin aku lemparkan. Kira-kira, kenapa Aizen 'membuang' (kejam amat?) Ulquiorra ke Soul Society? Hayoooo, siapa yang tahu? Yang tebakannya bener, dapet hadiah makan malam gratis bersama jajaran Espada di Las Noches. Dan, berdansa semalam suntuk bersama Espada Favoritnya…*ketawa setan*

Aizen : Hei, memangnya siapa yang ngasih izin?

Me : Urusai! Nurut aja kenapa, sih? Aku sutradara sekaligus produser. Jadi kau jangan banyak protes. Okeh?

Aizen : *tutup mulut, duduk manis di kursi*

Ahaha, iya, iya. Aku semakin gak jelas di sini. Gomenasai. Mungkin, karena pengaruh mood yang lagi cerah kali, ya. Well, this is my special day. The day I was born. Dan, sebelum aku tambah eror, boleh aku minta ripyu dari para readers sebagai hadiah terindah buatku?^^


End file.
